Destiny's bond
by SpaceSword16
Summary: When her half sister appears out of nowhere Haruka's world is turned upside down. Will her and the younger girl manage to form a bond or will their differences keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any sailor moon characters! All I own is the idea for this story and my ocs Tsuki/Suki and Danny.**

The rain beat down like hornets against the skin of the running figure, who stumbling following the sopping sidewalk. She knew that she was headed to the one place that could either be a safe haven for her or an personal hell, depending on how they reacted toward her. Pausing to catch her breath beneath a street light, the petite figure winched as the torrents of sharp rain fall that beat against the deep blackish bruises that painted her frame beneath her thin, black cotton jacket.

Reaching into her pocket the girl produced a crumpled piece of paper, the rain causing the gelled ink to run down the white parchment, staining the blank surfaces under the numbers 280, the house number to where she was headed.

However the girl's thoughts prevented her from moving, despite the fact that she was so very close to the place that she was seeking as sanctuary.

_Would she accept me?_ _The base-born daughter that her father had refused to even see born?_

That thought alone was enough to dishearten her, where would she go if this source refused to help her?

Glancing around the dark area she found the number that she was looking for and began to stumble along the concrete path toward the large three story white house that was surrounded all around by a gated metal fence and bricked flower beds.

As she walked toward the house, her clammy fingers stumbling to undo the latch of the black, cold, rain slicked metal. Her heart pounding in her ears as she slid the gate open, the thing gritting against the concrete in a eerie creak as it was forced to swing back. As she walked toward the house her steps faltered as she attempted to walk up the steps, ending with her collapsing to her knees, the sweet scents of the flowers along side her giving her a peaceful filling despite her pain.

_What if she doesn't even want to get to know me?_

_What if she takes out father's antics on me?_

_What if she thinks I'm a disgrace to her family's name?_

Her dark thoughts reemerged; taunting, teasing and laughing as she tried to force herself up from the wet concrete. She was so preoccupied by her thinking that she didn't notice the door had opened and that a tall blonde figure loomed over her.

"I knew I heard something out here." a silky yet gruff tone stated, causing the dark clothed figure to glance up into teal eyes that were so like her very own.

"I...I am Tsuki...T...Tenoh." The girl stammered, her tongue faltering to produce the sounds of the name she hardly used.

"Wait...Did you say Tenoh? As in Daichi Tenoh?" the blonde demanded, her eyes widening in shock as she absorbed what had just been told to her.

"Yes. Daichi was my father." was all the girl, now known as Tsuki replied. Her body rigid with the fear of rejection.

The tall blonde let out a collective breath as she raked her hand through her hair. The older girl didn't know what to do or how to reply, the shock of the situation consuming her briefly.

"well...there's no need to stay out here and get soaked." she finally said as she held out a large hand to help the girl to her feet.

Tsuki glanced up at the strange colored eyes as she was pulled into a standing position. Her movements stiff from the thousands of wounds that littered across her pale skin. As she was lead into the large house she paused to take off her dripping shoes however as her hand reluctantly went to the zipper of her jacket.

"Tsuki...Why are you here?" the blonde questioned, her eyes narrowing at the smaller figure though her tone was a much lighter one than the dark haired girl expected.

"This was the only place I felt I could try to go." Tsuki answered as she slowly took off her jacket, hissing as the wet fabric unclench from her ripped and battered shoulders.

"Michiru! Get Setsuna down here quick!" the short haired teen called as her eyes widened as she took in all the damage that was on the other girl's body.

"What is it Haruka?" a melodious voice asked as a aqua haired girl walked into the room, her sapphire eyes growing slightly larger as she saw the younger, pale figure that stood in the room.

"I don't want to know honestly." Haruka replied as she took the girl's jacket, using the closeness as an excuse to get a good look at what damage that was done to the younger girl who was also her half sister.

She couldn't believe how much blood had collected on the back of Tsuki's shirt.

"Who did this?" She asked, lightly touching one of the deep bruises on her half siblings face, noting how the girl flinched even at the lightest of touches.

"Between my half brother and my mom? I have no idea what is from whom." Tsuki replied, her tone holding a bitter humor toward what had happened.

"can you tell me why they did this?"

The question caught Tsuki off guard, though she didn't know how to explain herself. However she could let out a sigh of as the aqua haired girl, who's name she recalled was Michiru returned to the room with a tan skinned woman with long greenish colored hair and garnet eyes.

"Oh my stars what on earth did this to you?" The woman stated as she rushed over, first-aid kit in hand.

"its not a what its a who!" Haruka growled before storming off toward the other room, her footfall sounding more fitting for a foot soldier than a teenaged girl.

"Uh-huh...well come on lets get you cleaned up." the woman—whom she assumed was Setsuna—stated with a sigh as she lead Tsuki toward the stairs.

Tsuki flinched as she forced the fabric from her shoulders, noting how cold that Setsuna's hands were against her bare skin.

"So who did this to you? I'm sure you told Haruka since she seemed incredibly annoyed down there." Sestuna asked her gingerly as she set about to clean the infecting wounds.

"Holy cow that hurts!" Tsuki hissed, flinching away from the touch of the alcohol soaked cotton before she added "My mom and...Shit!...half brother."

Setsuna sighed as she wordlessly finished bandaging the girl's torso.

"Why did they do this?" the woman asked suddenly, catching Tsuki off guard as she stood there, trying to understand why any parent would ever hurt their own child.

"Lets just say that I'm not exactly what my family wants...I kind of went to the movies with this guy that lives nearby and my family didn't agree with it. It wasn't even a date...He was my best friend. Now I bet he wont even want to speak to me!" Tsuki exclaimed as she turned to the woman, who's soft gaze shone with sympathetic tears.

"Did you like this guy?" The tan skinned woman asked and Tsuki sighed as she slumped down onto the soft cotton of the bed, her eyes downcast as she managed to retort.

"Why do you care?"

The question rang in the air as the room turned deathly quite.

"You forget that reaccuring nightmare that you have had since you were thirteen?" Setsuna stated with a small smirk that caught Tsuki off guard.

"How do you know about that? _What are you?_" Tsuki demanded, a look of pure shock coming across her face as she spoke.

_Does she know? Could she be the one who..._

"just don't tell your sister...she wouldn't take too kindly to the idea of you being the soldier of darkness." Setsuna stated as she walked past.

"Whoa, wait...Pluto right? You're the one who saved my ass the first time I transformed!" the black haired teen stated, gasping with realization.

"Like I said just don't tell Haruka quite just yet. After all I doubt she would handle having another warrior in the family."

Tsuki smiled, though she soon regretted it due to the large bruise that covered the side of her face.

"I'll go get you some of Haruka's clothes...she wont mind." Setsuna stated as she exited the room.

Tsuki sat on the bed, trying to absorb everything that she had just heard.

Setsuna was a senshi and evidently so was Haruka...But what about the blue eyed girl Michiru? What if she over stayed her welcome? Or what if they found out who's powers—and star-seed—that she had been given?

However before she could worry herself sick over what she was thinking a heavy knock came against the doorframe and as soon as she looked up she saw Haruka walk in.

"Setsuna said that you needed some of my clothes." she said nonchalantly as she placed a folded pair of black jeans and a large dark green-t shirt with a sports logo across the front.

"Thanks Haruka...I feel like I've already asked you for too much." Tsuki answered what she attempted of a smile.

"Uhm...No problem...Say since you have no where to go I guess it would only be fair to let you stay here then huh? That is if you want to." the blonde stated, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

In all truth Haruka didn't know how to react to the news that she had a sister, even half.

"uhm...thanks. I could get a job and pay you rent once a month for my stay." Tsuki bargained as she pulled on the shirt, gasping as the cotton rubbed against one of the bandaged gashes.

"No need, This place is big enough." Haruka answered with a shrug before taking her leave.

Tsuki sighed as she was left again with her thoughts, which where running ragged at the moment.

_What will she think when she finds out that my star-seed was the very one that was once concealed in the dark moon clan? Will she still be able to accept the fact that the second chance was given to someone like me? What if she finds out the truth about the guy that I like? Will she hate me then?_

As the thought overtook her she found herself slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep. The tiredness of the last few days consuming her as she tried to process both emotion and thought and wondered what her life would be now that she was with the blonde and the family that she had made for herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wiping the blood from her bottom lip she turned downcast eyes toward her attacker, hearing the familiar voice snarl "You're not even worth my time! You'll never be any kin of mine!"**_

Tsuki awoke with her heart racing as her eyes darted wildly around the room, only to find that she was laying across a bed. Gripping the thin blanket that had been lay over her she glanced around the room trying to find any sign if what she had just saw was true or not. However even after she had decided that it had been just a nightmare she could not force sleep to consume her.

With a deep sigh and a groan she got out of bed and with careful motions she made her way downstairs and toward the living room, However just as she entered the still dark room she crashed into someone.

"What the hell! Tsuki? What are you doing up?" The silky voice of her half sister grumbled, causing the girl to flinch back a bit despite the pain she was in.

"Sorry." she managed to squeak, only to hear a sigh.

"What? Jeez, all you did was give me a heart attack...I didn't know what I had crashed against!" Haruka retorted with a sigh, releasing the younger girl before she added "You want something to eat or something? You can help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen."

Tsuki couldn't believe that her half sibling had stated that she could help herself as if she was a part of the family. She didn't see herself as a part of their family.

"Really? Thanks Tenoh-San." the dark haired girl replied sheepishly causing the older teenager to start to laugh.

"You don't have to be so formal! Good grief just call me Haruka!" The retort came as the blonde rolled her shimmering eyes before she added "Lets make a deal, I'll call you whatever you want if you'll just drop the formal pronoun crap."

Haruka could tell even in the dim light that Tsuki smiled a little at this and shrugged.

"Okay Haruka-San." the younger of the two replied through cracked lips.

"Alright, lets go get something to eat...I can hear your stomach from over here." The tomboy joked as she carefully took hold of the teens shoulder and lead her toward the kitchen. Haruka could see the nervousness of the teen and she knew that she probably wasn't helping anything.

"H...how old are you?" Tsuki asked suddenly as Haruka flipped on the lights in the kitchen.

"Seventeen...How old are you?" Haruka answered with a small smile as she shuffled through the fridge trying to find something to fix herself and her sister.

"Fifteen...I'll be sixteen soon though." Tsuki answered just as her sister rose up.

"uhm...is these mini pizza things okay? I'm not the best cook in the world and I would rather not give you food poisoning." The boyish one stated with a small smile, attempting to be welcoming despite her usually cool demeanor.

"Yeah that's fine." The shadow senshi replied with a shrug as she took a seat at the table, though the hard wood hurt her back.

"So what do you like to do? Do you have any hobbies or anything?" Haruka tried after a while of an uncomfortable silence.

"Well...I use to like to write...Like Poetry and short stories." Tsuki answered and her older sister smiled slightly.

"You and Michiru will get along then. She's into all of that kind of stuff...though she's better at being a painter and musician." Haruka retorted as she began to put together the food.

"uh...need any help?" Tsuki asked, fiddling with the necklace that she never removed.

"No...You should just rest until you're all healed up." The blonde stated however before anyone of them could say anything else there was a crash from the other room followed by a wail.

"Good gracious!" Haruka muttered, rushing into the other room. Tsuki followed slowly, curiosity eatting at her as she watched the blonde kneel to the ground in front of the figure of a young black haired girl who was dressed in a white, silky nightgown.

"You okay princess? What happened? Did you forget that Michiru momma moved around the decorations again?" Haruka whispered to the crying child, pulling her into a protective embrace.

The little girl only nodded and clung to the tomboy's clothing, causing the blonde to smile sympathetically.

"You're okay...I've got ya." the blonde cooed as she lifted the girl up and carried her toward where Tsuki stood.

"This is Hotaru...My daughter." Haruka stated

"Wait so you and Michiru are together?" Tsuki asked, shocked by the information and the blonde sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you if that is what you're worried about...Just because you live in a house with a lesbian doesn't mean that she wants to get in your pants." The boyish teen retorted, causing the fifteen year old to blush.

"No No! I wasn't even implying that Haruka-San! I just didn't know that...I'm sorry if I came about that in a rude way." the soldier of darkness rushed, causing her older sibling to laugh loudly, the sound echoing all around the kitchen.

"Relax...Geez. It was a joke...calm down." Haruka stated, rolling her eyes at the younger teen.

"Who is she Papa?" the child in the blondes arms suddenly whispered, glancing up at her parent with a curious look.

"My half sister Tsuki...You're aunt." Haruka answered, all while sending the girl in question a look that plainly said _'don't _ask.'

Tsuki only smirked slightly, despite feeling nervous again. However she didn't have that much time to let her doubts reemerge because the seven year old shyly waved at her.

"Tsuki and I was just about to have a late snack since she missed dinner. Do you want to join us?" Haruka asked the small child who shyly shook her head.

Haruka chuckled a little as she sat the child back on her feet and gave her a light glare.

"you was just curios about who was down here huh little monkey?" Haruka growled playfully before adding with a soft glare "then get back to bed before your Momma comes down here and starts yelling at _me _for waking you."

the last comment got Hotaru to giggle as she hugged her father figure before heading back out of the room.

"Papa?" Tsuki questioned once the child was out of hearing distance and Haruka glared at her, though a smile played at her lips.

"I evidently looked so much like a guy that when she was learning to talk she called me Papa...Michiru didn't want to discourage her so we let it go. She knows I'm a female but it still stuck." the tomboy stated with a shrug. Secretly she was glad that the awkwardness seemed to be leaving between her and the dark haired girl who had showed up so unexpectedly.

Once the food was done and a more comfortable quietness settled between the two as they ate. Though both girls minds were a roar of doubt and nervousness. Neither knew what to say or do so after a while they both decided to put their plates in the washer and head back to their respective bedrooms.

"Uh Tsuki?" Haruka called over her shoulder just as she was about to enter the room on the far end of the hall. Her mind made up "We're meeting up with some friends of ours who are around your age...would you like to go with us?"

"umm...Okay." The shadow warrior managed to respond before continuing down the long carpeted hall toward the room that they had allowed her to sleep in.

_maybe I was worried for nothing...they are all so nice...Plus I know Setsuna from my first few weeks as Sailor Eclipse...It'll be nice to get to know her a bit more._ The fifteen year old thought as she climbed back into bed.

However around two thirty that morning the sound of yelling awoke her. As she jumped out of bed she could faintly feel a dark aura coming from somewhere outside.

"Shit! Not these bastards again." She muttered as she produced her hidden transformation cepter and whispered the words "Eclipse guardian power Make-Up."


	3. Chapter 3

As she closed her eyes she felt her body teleport toward the energy that she knew was her sister's.

"Who in the heck are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded, pulling her sword at the ready as she glared at the strange figure in front of her.

"The protector from the dark star, Sailor Eclipse." The dark haired girl stated before turning toward the large mastadone like beast just as it hurled a ball of energy from its mouth.

"Get down! Let me handle this!" Eclipse screamed as a strange purple glow began to solidify in her hand revealing a sword similar to the space sword that Haruka held.

"Shadow Cutter!" she screamed as a blast shot from the blade cut into the beast's body.

"Just who the hell are you?!" The senshi of wind demanded, noting the similarities between their two weapons.

"We can talk later!" Eclipse stated as Neptune attempted to blast the being with her deep submerge however it missed.

"Damn...What is that thing made out of!?" Sailor Uranus growled and the dark haired girl shrugged

"Uranus...Eclipse...We need you two to aim both your attacks at it at the same time...your star seeds have to link!" Pluto stated as she shot dead scream at the beast.

"What! There's no way in hell that I am going to combine my powers with anything in association with the black moon!" The blonde growled, not noticing how Eclipse winced at the words.

"Oh shut up and do it before this thing manages to hurt someone!" Eclipse snapped, trying to fight the tears that threatened to push against the back of her eyelids.

_If she thinks that badly of me now what will she think when she finds out that its her sister who is the reincarnate of the black moon's power?_

She wondered as she formed a black beam in her palm before exclaiming

"Dark crescent Wave!"

Suddenly However a blue aura surrounded both Neptune and Eclipse.

"I'll do it." the aqua haired soldier stated firmly, their eyes meeting for a single moment.

"Deep Crescent elimination!" They both exclaimed in a single breath, their powers combining to form a wave of what looked like dark colored water that was glowing with a strange blue aura. When the attack hit the best it disintegrated into nothing.

"Thanks Sailor Neptune...I owe you one." Sailor Eclipse stated before transporting off.

Tsuki sighed as she appeared back in her room, untransforming and sitting herself on her bed.

_Great my sister is going to fucking hate me when she finds out. I was dumb for even wanting to get to know her._

The next morning Tsuki made an excuse for not going to meet the people that Haruka had mentioned the previous night, afraid to even try to grow attached to anyone.

She stopped walking once she reached an small abandoned shrine that had served as her refuge the last few days as she had traveled to find her half sibling. However as she sat with her face buried against her knees that were pulled up against her chest she felt a familiar gentle grip on her shoulder.

"Haruka has trust issues Tsuki...She'll get over it...you should really go to Rei's with them." Setsuna stated softly as she sat down beside of her.

"What is the use? As soon as it comes out that I am the dark moon's soldier no one will like me anyway!" The dark haired teen exclaimed, causing the time guardian to sigh before stating with a small reassuring smile

"You've wanted to meet the moon princess after you kept having those dreams about the queen serenity of the past."

"fine I'll go...When did being the soldier of the underworld get to be so nosy?" the fifteen year old grumbled as she got to her feet, earning a soft chuckle from the woman who followed her.

"Sorry." Setsuna retorted, her voice slightly sarcastic as she spoke. Which earned her a glare from the teen who had a ghost of a smile on her face.

"Come on, we don't want to be late." the dark haired girl stated, feeling a little bit better now that she knew she had at least one friend...even if it was the time guardian who had the body of a twenty something year old.


	4. Chapter 4

Her heart was hammering just as loudly as it was the previous night and she was sure that everyone in the room could hear it as they turned to glance at who had just walked in.

"I see you got Odango out of bed." Haruka stated with a smirk as she looked at a girl with her long hair pulled up in a strange style.

"Believe me...it took us a while to get her butt out of bed." A brown haired girl stated before asking "who's this with you?"

Tsuki blushed as everyone's attention turned to her, the only thing keeping her calm was that Setsuna put her hand on her shoulder.

"This is Haruka's half sister Tsuki." Michiru answered for her with a reassuring smile toward the dark haired teen.

"You have a sister? You never mentioned having any siblings!" the one that Haruka called Odango exclaimed, causing everyone to groan.

"I never mentioned her because I didn't even know I had a sister." Haruka retorted just as a black haired girl—who had been seated up until then—rolled her eyes and retorted

"Usagi, stop being an idiot."

The brown haired girl who had spoken first glanced her jade green eyes over to Tsuki again and smirked.

"don't worry you'll get use to them." she stated before adding "I'm Makoto by the way."

"nice to meet you everyone." Tsuki managed to say, though her voice shook with nervousness.

However before anyone else could say anything she felt a stronger hand envelope her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsuki-Chan...No one here judges anyone." Haruka stated, the words hitting her like a ton of bricks.

_Yeah right...as soon as they find out they'll freak out just like you._

The younger teen thought however she only smiled slightly back at her sister.

The room soon was full of chatter, however Tsuki held back. Perfering the back wall of the room to being anywhere near anyone. That was until a small pink haired girl walked over to her.

"You're sailor Eclipse aren't you?" the child asked in a whisper, her carmine eyes never leaving the dark haired girl's teal ones. However Tsuki's only answer was a quick dip of her head.

"She's from the future." Setsuna whispered from where she had taken a seat beside the younger soldier, answering the unasked question of how the heck did the kid know.

"really? Well I don't feel like discussing this." Tsuki replied coldly as she began to walk away however just as she did she tripped over something and landed flat on her face against the hard, dusty floor.

"Momma are you alright!" a shrill little voice shouted and the whole room went deathly quite as Tsuki sat up and got her wits about her, turning toward the voice to see a small grey kitten was the one who had spoken and that what she had fallen over was a black cat with a moon symbol on its forehead.

Tsuki glanced at Pluto then at the black cat, who seemed to still be dazed.

"I am sorry...I should watch where I am going." she stated calmly, causing everyone's looks of concern transform to those of surprise.

"Wait! A talking cat doesn't freak you out?" Haruka barked, her teal eyes widening and with tears in her eyes Suki shook her head.

"No...Sailor Uranus...it doesn't." she stated before turning to Michiru who smiled knowingly.

"Haruka...Perhaps you should pay more attention next time before you assume things." The aqua haired beauty stated.

"Just how the hell do you know about the sailor soldiers and what the heck are you talking about Michiru!" The boyish blonde demanded, her voice booming as she spoke however Tsuki sighed.

"I..." she began nervously, pausing to lick her lips as they had became suddenly dry "I am Sailor Eclipse."

Haruka's eyes turned as cold as arctic ice as her jaw clenched.

"Those bunch of rebels are the reason the moon kingdom fell!" she stated, her voice harsh as she spoke, however Tsuki didn't give her time to say anything else as she rushed out of the room.

"Good going Haruka...That wasn't only your friend you just snapped at but your sister." Michiru growled following the other girl.

"Oh really how do we know that we can trust her?" the tomboy demanded, however to her surprise Hotaru was the one to speak.

"she did help us fight last night Haruka-Papa...if she was against us wouldn't she had attacked us?" the child asked timidly.

"Hotaru...she could be trying to get us to trust her to come in for an attack! You can't trust her!" Haruka retorted, her tone lightening a little as she spoke to her daughter.

"Honestly...if that girl was going to hurt anyone she would have hurt me. I had to explain to her what was going on when she first transformed!" Setsuna stated as she too left the room.

Haruka rolled her eyes and began to say something however then Usagi stated

"Chibi-Usa? Do you know anything about her?"

The pink haired girl sighed and replied

"in the 30th century she stays by herself a lot but she acts as a teacher to the Senshi who are just developing their powers."

Meanwhile Suki was in standing in an alley, her fist colliding hard against the brick wall in front of her as tears gushed down her face.

"Tsuki! Stop it, hurting yourself wont help!" Michiru stated and with a sigh as she walked over and gently placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders.

"Why the hell do you care? You're _girlfriend _probably is brainwashing everyone back there to make them hate me too!" the younger girl snarled, however to her surprise the seafoam haired teenager only smiled lightly.

"I doubt that...I don't think that Usagi could ever hate anyone and as I was leaving I heard Hotaru take up for you." the older teen retorted lightly just as Setsuna rounded the corner.

"Tsuki...we better get you home and cleaned up." the time soldier stated, taking hold of one of the teens bloodied and battered hands into her own to examine the flayed skin around her knuckles.

"_home? Home? _Just where the hell is home Setsuna! Haruka fucking hates me for no Fucking reason! I should have never tried to find her!" The black haired girl demanded, whirling around on Setsuna though as soon as she finished speaking she began to sob, her whole body shaking.

"Tsuki...Home is with us. I don't care what Haruka says about it." Michiru stated gingerly, causing the younger girl to turn toward her, disbelief in her eyes.

"Why? You don't know much about me." Tsuki stated and Michiru smiled lightly.

"Tsuki...I think I saw enough last night when you leaped in front of us before that thing could attack. I _know _we can trust you." the aquatic goddess answered kindly, her sapphire eyes reflecting the honesty behind her words.

Setsuna smiled a bit at this exchange and then reaching out she brushed the dark haired child's hair out of her face.

"Everything will be alright...I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of that." Setsuna stated in the same tone that Michiru had used.

Their response surprised Tsuki who stood wordlessly with her head still low. She didn't know how to reply or even why these two seemed to care about her. However there was something in the back of her mind that simply told her to trust them and she knew that maybe her instinct was right just this once.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki sighed as she sat across the room, glancing over at Haruka out of the corner of her eye.

_I'm sorry Tenoh-San. _

The thought was bitter, even if it wasn't spoken.

The small family was talking amongst themselves—all but Haruka trying to include Tsuki—though the dark haired teen stayed silent, her own emotions whirling inside of her as she watched them. After a few minutes she got to her feet and slowly made her way up the stairs, her hands protesting any movements that she made to grip the guardrails on the stairs.

She didn't notice the little girl that was following her until a small hand reached out and took hold of her pant leg.

"Tsuki-San? Do….do you want me to help your hands?" Hotaru asked softly as she glanced down, becoming shy all of a sudden.

"And risk your father's anger….No." The dark haired teenager replied coolly however to her surprise the pain in her hands began to lessen.

"Auntie…I don't want you to be hurt." The violet eyed child replied with a small hint of determination radiating through her words.

Those words caused Tsuki to smile lightly at the child.

"Thank you Hotaru-Chan." She whispered, not noticing that not only were her busted up knuckles beginning to feel better but also the deep tissue bruises that was decorating her body.

"Auntie? You won't try to hurt us right?" The little girl suddenly asked and Tsuki sighed, her heart breaking a bit.

"No I would never hurt you Hotaru…..Just because I am from the rebellious planet doesn't mean that I am going to hurt anyone." She answered, her voice wavering a little as she spoke.

"Michiru Mama said that Haruka Papa was wrong…..she said that you're aura wasn't dark." The raven haired seven year old stated and the shadow warrior smiled a little.

"I owe Michiru-San and Setsuna-San a lot now." The older one retorted with a small smile before adding "I should be getting to bed…go have fun with your family okay?"

The young soldier of Saturn glanced down then, her brows furrowing in thought.

"Their your family too." She stated and Tsuki sighed.

"Haruka doesn't exactly trust me…I'll probably never be considered family by her." The shadow soldier replied before brushing past the young girl and heading toward her room.

Hotaru returned to the living room and glared at Haruka.

"You always told me that family sticks together…Why don't you live by that?" the child stated before rushing off, leaving a dumbfounded Haruka sitting on the couch.

"You know Haruka….Hotaru's right. All Tsuki has ever done is help us in return for helping her. I think you better start thinking long and hard about your own family values before you judge her just on what kind of powers she has." The sea soldier stated causing the blonde to glare.

"She's a part of the black moon clan!" she argued earning an eye roll form Michiru.

"No she's _got _the powers of the black moon. It's not the same thing." The mermaid like teen replied as she got up and left the room


	6. Chapter 6

"_**you don't have to take their abuse anymore...Prove to that Sailor Uranus that you are stronger than her!"**_ a strange voice stated from nowhere, catching Tsuki off guard.

"Who are you?" she demanded to the thin air

"_**call me Shin...the dream being.**_" the voice stated and Tsuki rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you?" she demanded, summoning the Knight Saber from her starseed.

"_**I know that you long for a family that loves you...I can give you that and more if you'll just lend me your power!"** _shin's voice stated.

"I don't need your help with that! I have a family here!" Tsuki growled just as the door flew open and the others rushed in.

"Tsuki don't listen to it!" Sailor Saturn called, her expression panicked.

"Don't worry...I don't plan on it..." Tsuki replied just as a strange white haired woman appeared in front of them.

"_**You call them family? You're sister hates you Tsuki! You're nothing but a bother to everyone in your life, The princess wont accept you..."**_ Shin began then pointed a blast at Haruka.

"_**on your word she'll die.**_**"**the being added however to her surprise Tsuki only glared and pulled out her henshin pen.

"You honestly think I'm going to fall for that! Eclipse guardian power makeup!" she snarled however as soon as she did the strange person shot the beam into the blonde's stomach, knocking her back into the wall.

"No! Damn you!" Tsuki growled, turning to the others.

"Please make sure she's okay...Please...this is my battle...this is my fault!" she stated pleadingly as she pulled out her sword.

Shin began to laugh before she faded away.

Eclipse sank to her knees, hitting the floor repetitively as tears began to run down her face.

_I am useless...I am a monster...I couldn't even protect those I care about! Haruka...everyone forgive me._

She thought before teleporting off, leaving the outers still in the room.

Once she was far enough away she started to cry, the images of her sister laying there in pain cutting into her very soul. She fell asleep in the forest that night, her nightmares reminding her repetitively of the incident that night.

When she woke up she found that she was stiff and that she had a familiar black cat sitting on her chest.

"their worried about you." it said softly, its tone gentle as it spoke.

"H...how's Haruka?" Tsuki asked, her voice too low for a human to hear.

"She has a fractured rib but other than that she's alright." the cat replied and the dark haired girl sighed.

"I should have protected her...Shin shouldn't have even had a reason to target me." The fifteen year old growled as she ripped up a fistful of grass from the ground.

"Shin can target anyone with dark feelings...you know this. Setsuna told me everything that you knew." the feline explained and Tsuki glared at her.

"Luna...I might have awoken with my past life memories but that makes me no different than them...I'm a soldier I should have protected my sister." The senshi of darkness stated angrily.

However before anyone had said anything else there were strange voices came from nearby, one familiar and four not so much. Luna however rolled her eyes as she muttered something about nosy children before turning back toward the former princess of darkness.

"Are you coming back or am I going to have to get Setsuna to come get you?" the cat asked, causing the fifteen year old to sigh.

"I'll go." she answered in a low voice as she followed the princess's adviser back in the direction she had came from the previous night.

As soon as she entered into the house Tsuki was surprised when Hotaru almost knocked her backward by hugging the dark haired teen, who looked close to tears.

"We were so worried." the child admitted and Tsuki felt herself shudder as she knelt down and hugged the little girl.

"I'm so sorry...Fore everything Hotaru. Please forgive me." she begged, tears beginning to fall. However then Setsuna's voice stated gently from the doorway.

"welcome home."

Tsuki glanced up, surprised as she saw that everyone was in the living room and not one of them looked like they hated her. However she didn't see Haruka, who was laying on the couch.

"I'm sorry Setsuna." the soldier of night stated softly as she walked into the building, earning a light hug from the woman, who whispered in her ear

"you did nothing wrong."

As she stood in middle of the living room her eyes glued to the floor, unsure of what she should do or say.

"hey, do you think that it's okay to run off and worry us to death and not even say hi when you get back?" Haruka asked in a pain struck voice as she tried to sit up.

Tsuki, feeling guilt consume her caused her to hit the floor on her knees.

"forgive me Haruka-san...I...I couldn't protect you." She began however to her surprise a blow landed across her face, causing her to glance up at Haruka with wide eyes.

"This isn't your fault...Not at all! If I didn't freak the heck out none of this would have happened!" the blonde stated, her teal eyes soft as she spoke.

"Haruka's really bad at trusting anyone." Usagi stated from where she sat on the arm of the plush chair by the window.

The statement caused Haruka to laugh, though she regretted it afterward as pain shot through her side.

"its true." she muttered "I'm sorry Tsuki..."

Much to everyone's surprise the girl who had been so aloof the day before had embraced Haruka, though still careful of the older girl's bruises. Haruka blinked in surprise a bit before she wrapped her arms around the form of her half sister and rested her chin on the dark haired teens head.

Michiru smiled at the scene as she and Setsuna exchanged looks.


	7. Chapter 7

After everyone left Haruka turned to Tsuki.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been such an ass. You came wanting a safe place but I wasn't very welcoming." the boyish teenager stated lightly as she reached over and brushed a strand of hair out of the younger girl's face before adding "you...you tried to protect me. You could have had me killed but you...you protected me."

Tsuki glanced down and sighed, feeling bad for the night before.

"I shouldn't have ran off." Tsuki whimpered, causing Haruka to clear her throat and send her a threatening look.

"You were upset and scared...but you can make it up to me." The boyish blonde responded with a teasing flicker filling her teal eyes.

"How?" The younger of the two asked and Haruka smiled.

"give me another shot at getting to know you."

The fifteen year old couldn't help but smile slightly at this, she had wanted to grow close to the sister she didn't know that she had and now it seemed that she had an chance.

"are you sure...I mean if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be hurt right now." she began, earning a glare from the older girl.

"if you say something like that again I will smack you again and it won't be that light." Haruka threatened, despite the fact that the blow before was more to grab her attention than to actually hurt her.

"but it was." Tsuki replied, flinching slightly when Haruka pulled her into an one armed hug.

"No it was not...you're my sister and _I _should have treated you better. I deserve the pain." the blonde replied softly however Setsuna—who was standing nearby—smacked her on the back of the head, the light swat catching the teen off guard.

"What was that for old hag?" She asked, her expression playful as she tried to throw something at her older friend though the pressure that was put on her ribs caused her to wince with pain.

"neither of you deserve to be hurt...though I am not listening to your blame game all week. I am going to kick both of your butts if you don't stop talking like that." She stated, the last part an empty threat as she walked toward the other room, where the delicious scent of Italian food came wafting from.

"Okay _mother._" Haruka muttered sarcastically before smiling slightly at the younger girl. But before they could say anything else there was a crash outside and they could hear Michiru yell at Hotaru to be more careful.

"oh boy...what did that little monkey get into this time?" Haruka chuckled as she leaned back, closing her eyes a bit.

Soon the young child came back inside covered in mud.

"Hotaru! Honestly at least leave your sneakers outside!" they heard Michiru lecture though by Hotaru's suppressed giggles they both knew that the aqua haired woman couldn't have been too upset.

"Haruka, have a talk with our daughter about how not to track mud all over the kitchen please...she's getting worse than you are!" Michiru stated as she walked into the room, her hands on her hips. Though anyone could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't exactly upset.

"Okay okay...point taken." Haruka muttered, eyes still closed which caused Michiru to laugh.

"oh and we can now see where she gets her bad habits from." the aqua haired goddess stated with a smile as she headed back into the kitchen.

"oh shut up." the blonde growled tiredly. Tsuki chuckled at her sister's antics before she got up and headed into the kitchen where Michiru and Setsuna was preparing food.

"We're having a meeting here tonight since Haruka shouldn't move too much." Michiru stated before glancing at the muddy back porch were the water hose was still on.

"I am going to kill her!" Michiru grumbled, though she didn't look angry.

"you need any help with anything?" Tsuki asked, shy once again as she wanted to find a way to fit in with this family

"please go spray the back steps down and put the hose up." Michiru answered with a small smile as she glanced outside of the window before she continued to cook.

Tsuki headed outside to clean up the child's mess, smiling lightly when the little girl came out and smiled up at her.

"Chibi-Usa and I are going to plant flowers out here along the house I guess I just used too much water to soften the dirt." she told me, blushing lightly with embarrassment.

"I think you did kid but it'll be okay." Tsuki retorted as she washed last of the mud from the wood and then began to round up the long rubber hose.

Once done she headed back inside, finding both Setsuna and Michiru fussing over Haruka who was trying to help them in the kitchen.

"I swear am I going to have to spank you to get you to go sit down?" Setsuna stated, her tone joking as she pushed the boyish teenager back toward the living room.

Michiru rolled her eyes at the two's banters as she turned toward the younger teen who was standing idly by the door.

"I swear Setsuna and your sister are bigger children than Hotaru is most of the time." the mermaid like girl stated with a small smile.

Tsuki smiled a bit as she took off her shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Want me go make sure that the big oaf don't hurt herself?" Tsuki asked and Michiru laughed.

"please do..."

By the time evening came Tsuki was nervous all over again.

"relax, your going to have a panic attack. Seriously you haven't seen them on a normal day." Haruka muttered just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Hotaru exclaimed as she skidded on the rug to get to the door, causing everyone to laugh.

"calm down hime-chan." Michiru chuckled, walking over to open the door.

When the door opened the blonde and the pink haired girl walked in.

"hey Usagi-chan...Chibi-Usa." Haruka stated just as Hotaru lead the pink haired girl off somewhere.

"Tsuki...you said you wanted to meet the moon princess's reincarnation...Well Usagi-chan is that." Setsuna stated and the young teen knelt to the floor.

"What on earth?" Usagi began and Haruka sighed.

"Tsuki's dreams replayed all of her memories from the past. She remembers everything" the blonde explained with a smile.

"So the others...are the inner senshi." the dark haired girl stated and Michiru nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

"Luna do you know anything about linking starseeds?" Haruka asked once everyone arrived and settled down.

"No but I am sure that I can find out." the black cat stated however Chibi-Usa suddenly stated

"I think I heard my mom talk about that before...but I'm not sure what it is." the child stated and Michiru glanced at Tsuki before speaking.

"When Eclipse and I linked it was like we could hear each others thoughts and our powers combined." she explained, causing everyone to look between her and Tsuki—causing the younger of the two mentioned to glance down at the carpet.

"How do you know about it then if even Luna doesn't?" Usagi questioned and after exchanging looks with Setsuna the dark haired girl answered softly

"Well it was a link that saved my life the first time I transformed."

The words caused the room to fill with a low murmur of whispering amongst the inner senshi while the outers exchanged knowing looks.

"How _long _have you been a Sailor Senshi?" Ami questioned after pulling out of the conversation that she had been having with Usagi.

"I think its been a month." Tsuki answered simply before adding "I kept having dreams about this place being destroyed right in front of me."

"I think we all had some sort of weird way we awakened." Haruka stated, her mind wondering back to when she had started having visions and tried to outrun them.

That set out waves of conversation, causing Tsuki to sigh. She knew that this was now her destiny but she wasn't sure how long she could handle the torrents of noise that only came from the sound of ten people talking at once.

"Luna...Do you know anything about Shin?" she asked the black cat, who was sitting on the table.

"I can't be sure until I do some more research but if memory serves me correctly that she has the power to control dreams and make anyone think and feel what she wants them to." the cat explained, glancing toward the others before saying "I need you to meet me later by the Crown...if you don't know where it is ask someone for directions.

With a nod Tsuki replied "I'll have Setsuna-San to bring me."

For some reason the girl felt a connection to the time guardian, one that went deeper than just the fact that she was the one who saved her and taught her most of what she knew about her powers. As the girl got up everyone's eyes turned to her, concern and confusion shinning in the faces around her.

"Excuse me." was all that she said before walking out on the porch, seating herself on the steps as she trained her cyan eyes up on the star flecked night sky that hung overhead. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that someone had joined her on the deck.

"you okay? Haruka was worried." The voice that she instantly recognized as Makoto stated as the tomboyish brunette took a seat beside of her.

"Yeah, my mind is just a jumbled mess." Tsuki answered with a sigh as she glanced at the jade eyed teen beside of her.

"and I guess that the attacks last night didn't help anything either." Makoto replied and Tsuki nodded, her eyes now gluing to the stone path that lead from the driveway toward the house.

"I just wish that I could do something...that I could have killed that thing. She could have killed anyone of them." Tsuki stated bitterly causing the other girl to roll her eyes.

"Trust me, _we _will stop her. You do not have to rely on your own power to do that." the soldier of Jupiter stated with steel in her tone as she stood up "we are all on the same team...we all need to work together."

Tsuki nodded as she too stood up and sighed "We better go inside before Haruka decides to try to come out here."

Later that night after everyone was asleep Tsuki sighed and transformed, being sure not to make any noise as she opened the window from her room before jumping to the ground. As soon as she stood up she teleported toward town, her determination to meet the cat alone causing her to refuse to ask for help despite the fact that she didn't know where _exactly _it was.

After stumbling along rooftops for what seemed like forever she found the place she was looking for and landed beside the dumpster's outside.

"what took you so long?" a feminine voice asked and Eclipse turned to the cat.

"I didn't want to disturb Setsuna and I didn't know where this place was." she answered honestly, causing the animal to roll its eyes at her.

"why I called you here is because you'll need a way to contact everyone if the need arises." Luna stated with a sigh as she disappeared around the corner and came back with a navy watch like device in her mouth.

"Thank you." Tsuki whispered, accepting the device and fastening it to her wrist, her fingers tracing across the symbol that decorated the cover. It was similar to the dark moons crest however besides being a pure black upside down crescent moon this symbol had a yellow background.

"that will keep you connected to everyone." the cat stated then added "I don't know what summoned more dream beasts or what managed to awaken Shin but I do know that the senshi will have to learn how to work together."

Tsuki nodded before saying softly "I must get back before someone senses that I have left." before teleporting back home. She knew that they would have to work together but the raw feelings left by Uranus's reluctance in the previous battle still haunted her.

_This is going to be easier said than done._

As she finally climbed in bed, the exhaustion hitting her hard as the emotional and physical strain from the day's events consumed her. Her mind flashed back to the strange feelings of familiarity that awoke toward some of the other sailor senshi that she had met that day.

_'Why is it that some of them seem to spark something? What is this force that pulls at me when I am around them?'_

these thoughts haunted her as her eyes drifted shut and sleep overtook her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Tsuki woke up she was surprised to find that it was past noon.

As she climbed out of bed she found a note sitting on the bedside table that played home to a strange shaped lamp.

Picking the note up she smiled as she read the words:

_**everyone went to school but Haruka. You'll start school with us tomorrow so I didn't bother waking you up this time. **_

Putting the note away she headed downstairs, finding Haruka laying in the recliner watching tv.

"you're schedule and stuff is over on the coffee table...we'll deal with your uniform later. I could pull some strings and get you the male alternative uniform." the blonde stated as Tsuki entered the room.

"I honestly don't want to wear a skirt but I don't exactly want to wear the guys uniform either." the dark haired girl answered as she sat down beside Haruka who chuckled.

"you're choice." the blonde shrugged with a smile as she got up and headed toward the kitchen before she added "I had Setsuna drop a box of crème doughnuts off before she headed to work...their on the table help yourself!"

Tsuki was still a bit timid when it came to making the home of the outer senshi her own. However suddenly she froze in place as she heard a voice say

"_how the hell are we going to find that? Its just a dream anyway...it doesn't matter."_

"Did you hear that?" Tsuki asked Haruka, who had also stopped walking.

"all I heard was a strange buzzing...and your symbol is burning on your forehead." Haruka answered, causing Tsuki to rush over to the nearest mirror, only to see that the same symbol that decorated the communication watch also had appeared between her eyes.

"I heard a voice...talking about finding something from a dream." Tsuki stated, touching the glowing crest on her skin.

"did it sound like shin?" Haruka demanded, concern coming over her face but the dark haired girl only shook her head as she answered

"No...but it was familiar...I can't place it though."

She wasn't sure what was going on but with the strange feeling entering her that had the night before she turned toward the window, the biting hunger pains pushed to the back of her mind.

_Just who the hell are you?_ She thought angrily as the symbol faded from her skin.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: thank you everyone for your reviews. Sorry the last chapter was so short the next few will be longer.**_

"I don't think that any of your friends like me." Tsuki stated after a while, despite the thought of that strange voice from before.

"Well on the contrary the black moon did destroy the kingdom before." Haruka replied before adding "they'll get over it. Ami is always quizzical and as for Makoto she seems to like you."

Tsuki only rolled her eyes and sighed "yeah right."

However just as she said that the door slammed and the sound of small feet rushed upstairs.

"not again..." Haruka muttered, as she tired to get to her feet however Tsuki stopped her.

"Haruka...You shouldn't be moving around too much or using the stairs. Let me go talk to her okay?" she stated, her eyes pleading.

"Alright...but if she gets snippy don't feel bad...when she has a bad day everyone knows it." Haruka answered with a smile as Suki headed up the stairs.

Haruka chuckled as she watched her sister go, feeling badly for the girl who seemed to long for the approval of everyone.

_Tsuki, what is your story? Why do you care about others so much?_

She wondered as she leaned back against the couch and sighed. She wanted to help the younger girl.

Meanwhile Tsuki lightly knocked on the door that lead into Hotaru's bedroom.

"Can I come in?" the soldier of darkness called gingerly and to her surprise the young girl opened the door, tears painting her face.

"what?" Hotaru demanded softly as she walked back toward her bed, where she flopped face down against a pillow.

"what's wrong Hotaru-Chan?" she asked as she slowly approached the bed and sat down on the floor near the child.

"nothing."

Tsuki had heard those words all too often from her own mouth and sighed.

"did someone say something to you?" She questioned and the little girl looked up.

"Did Papa tell you?" she asked and Tsuki shook her head.

"no, but I can tell when someone has been hurt." the shadow senshi answered simply

"Was people mean to you too?" the young soldier of destruction questioned and the teen sighed.

"yes Hotaru...at my old school I wasn't very popular and my own family didn't care much about me." the shadow soldier admitted then added "but you know what? You can't let what people say get to you."

The violet eyed senshi looked up with surprise.

"really Tsuki-San?" the child asked earning another nod.

"yeah, people use to even beat me up." the teenager answered as she reached up to brush a strand of damp hair from the child's cheek.

"Auntie...what did you do about it?" the raven haired girl questioned and Tsuki sighed.

"I couldn't do much about it...I didn't have a family that was that concerned about things like that." she answered honestly, surprised when the little girl suddenly hugged her.

"you have us now!" Hotaru chimed, causing the fifteen year old to smile a bit.

"thanks kid...now cheer up will you? Just don't let what people say get to you." Tsuki replied, pulling away a bit.

"okay." the child stated softly before adding "do you think that I'm weird Auntie?"

Tsuki smiled lightly as she shook her head "No. you're not weird. Anyone who says that are just jealous." she answered calmly as she stood up, the little girl still in her arms.

The little girl glanced up then before putting her arms around the teens neck.

"really?" she repeated and Tsuki glared lightly.

"yes really, now stop worrying okay? Now lets go downstairs before Haruka comes up here." the older of the two answered, giving the child a light poke to the ribs to get her to laugh. When the little girl nodded Tsuki carried the child downstairs, earning a strange look from Haruka who was smiling a bit at the sight.

"I see that went well." the boyish teen stated with a smile as her sister sat beside of her and put the child down.

"she just had a rough day." Tsuki retorted nonchalantly, despite the questioning look that her sister was giving her.

However suddenly she felt the strange pull again as a voice rang through her mind again

"_Why on earth did I let myself get talked into this? We've been walking pointlessly for hours! I would love to know just who the hell it is we're looking for."_

"Papa? What's wrong with Auntie? Why does she have that symbol glowing?" Hotaru asked, causing Haruka to sigh.

"I don't know Hotaru but no one is in any danger." Haruka answered simply however then Tsuki chuckled.

"you're wrong there Haruka...I am going to beat the crap out of whoever the heck belongs to the voices I am hearing!" She stated, causing Haruka to smile.

The older girl could tell the annoyance in the younger teen however she also could tell that the teen wasn't exactly dangerous, not even in the slightest.

"I doubt that." the wind soldier stated with a smirk however the younger girl only glared at her before retorting

"oh really? Well you try hearing voices like this! If this keeps up I am going to go crazy!"

Just as she thought this however the strange voice stated again

"_what in the heck is this feeling!? Who in the hell am I sensing?_"

Tsuki growled as she closed her eyes, wishing away the sounds as she muttered a number of curses under her breath.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: okay this chapter's a bit weird so here's a guide to know what means what.

_Thoughts_

"_the voices that Tsuki hears."_

"_**tsuki when she talks mentally to someone."**_

* * *

Tsuki sat outside with her eyes closed, the voices getting worse as time passed. She began to get the feeling that she bared some sort of connection with whoever she was hearing and who ever it was seemed to have just as much of a clue of what they were doing as she did, and that wasn't much.

Closing her eyes she focused on the voices, which now seemed to multiply.

"_**what in the hell are you?"**_ she thought, hoping that she could make whatever she was hearing actually respond to her unspoken question.

"_Get out of my head! Who are you? how can you do this?" _one of the voices from before stated and Tsuki sighed

"_**you're worse nightmare and believe me if I knew how to turn off hearing you I would.**_**"** the shadow senshi retorted, feeling the urge to roll her eyes at whoever it was she was talking to.

"_Then try harder! I don't trust anything I can't see!" _the voice argued and Tsuki resisted the laughter that built in her chest.

"_**hmph...you're a little bit smart then aren't you?"** _Tsuki retorted, now opening her eyes to see that Haruka was standing in front of her.

"Tsuki? Why is your symbol glowing again?" the blonde asked before she sat down on the wooden porch of the balcony beside of the younger teen.

"I evidently can use telekinesis...with who I don't know you because they wont tell me." the dark haired fifteen year old answered just as the voice filled her mind again.

"_I'm smarter than you that's for sure!_"

Tsuki couldn't help but laugh at that, earning a strange look from Haruka.

"Okay, if I couldn't see the symbol and here the buzzing I'd swear you had lost it." The butch stated with a teasing smirk.

"_**oh really? Can you prove that?"**_ Tsuki snickered mentally, hearing a small huff in reply.

"_Oh shut up you old hag! I don't give a damn who can do what and I do not have to take any bull shit from you!"_ the voice stated and Tsuki couldn't help the anger that rose in her.

"Haruka? What does Michiru's Talisman do?" Tsuki asked, trying to keep her anger hidden from her sister.

"it can show different things." Haruka answered before narrowing her eyes and adding "why?"

"it might can show me who or what I am talking to." the fifteen year old answered

"Okay...well Michiru's in the parlor...go ask her if you can use it." The blonde stated.

After explaining everything to the mermaid like girl she was handed the item in discussion.

"thank you Michiru-San." she replied as she tried to focus on the mirror however besides an image appearing on the glass only the sound of laughter was produced.

Tsuki groaned as she heard this.

"its sounds like whoever you're hearing are just kids." Michiru stated as the dark haired girl groaned.

"kids that I am going to end up beating the hell out of!" she snapped, earning a light smack in the back of the head by Haruka.

"Hotaru's home...watch it." the blonde lectured, though the look Michiru gave her was a bit cold.

"look who's talking Tenoh...you have the same bad habits!" the sea senshi stated causing the blonde to blush lightly.

"Sorry...its just these idiots have been driving me insane all day...I don't know how to turn the telepathy off and the dizziness just stopped coming on when I got them." Tsuki stated softly, bowing her head slightly as she apologized.

"that's because of the Unmei Kurisutaru." Setsuna stated as she entered the room from the kitchen.

"the what?" the three teens asked at once, causing the time guardian to smile.

"you see the black moon kingdom had access to special stones that could allow them to teleport. One of those stones were giving to queen Serenity who forged it into a stone similar to the crystals that Usagi and Mamoru has. This stone however can not be accessed by one person alone but _all _of the senshi...it also has the power to bring all the senshi together if they are needed." She explained watching as their expressions changed to shock.

"Wait so I have this Unmei-whatever sealed inside me?" Tsuki demanded, fists clenching at her sides.

"yes...which is why you are hearing those voices." Setsuna answered just as the teenager stormed off.

_Why do I have to have this fucking crystal?! I didn't ask for this stupid job! How can I bring the senshi together when they all seem to hate my guts and why the hell do I hear these idiots every time I fucking try to relax!? Why should I care about whoever the hell I am hearing? Kids or not they are not my problem!_

She thought bitterly, kicking a loose gravel into the stream that ran along the road toward Haruka's house. However suddenly a hand enveloped her shoulder.

"Tsuki...I know this is a lot but..." Setsuna began however to her surprise Tsuki batted her hand away.

"Shut up! You don't understand anything about me Setsuna Meioh! I would probably be better off never awakening as a senshi! Maybe then I would have a chance at a fucking life!" the teen spat, her fists clenching in anger as she whirled around to face the green haired woman, causing the woman to flinch back expecting a blow.

"Do you think any of us asked for this? Haruka would rather be racing...Michiru dreams of being a musician...Ami wants to be a doctor and Makoto want's to be a chef." Setsuna replied softly, however her kind words were only met with a fiery scowl.

"I don't give a damn Setsuna! At least they have _each other..._" the dark haired teen stated before teleporting off.

Once she was at a secluded spot in the city where she was sure that no one would bother looking for her at she sat down, crying softly as she let her mind mull over how much was expected of her.

_How can I be able to summon the crystal to help them when I can't even make a good first impression? Why do they have to hate me so much? Why did it have to be me that was born with that gem hidden inside them? Why not one of the other senshi? _

Her thoughts were as dark web of whys and what if's. It hurt to even think of the people who had just started treating her like a part of their family.

_Who would want me in their family? Who would want someone like me even near them?_ She wondered aimlessly as she hit the ground beside of her.

However she didn't have much time to worry about anything because suddenly a stick snapped and she looked up to find a pair of curious but still somewhat concerned eyes watching her from where their owner was seated in the forks of a large oak.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters...with the exception of my OC tsuki.**

**A/N: this is based mostly off of the manga so some things mentioned wasn't included in the anime.**

* * *

Their eyes met, a strange pull consuming the dark senshi.

_Who the heck are you? Why do I feel like this? I felt this same feeling last night with the host of the Jupiter star seed? _

The teen stood up, preparing herself for an attack if it came. However to her surprise a warm rush enveloped her, preventing her from transforming.

"Who are you and what do you want!?" She demanded however before she could get an answer a familiar voice rang out.

"Tsuki! What are you doing out here? Usagi got a call saying you ran off!"

the teen turned to find Chibi-Usa standing just inside the clearing, holding a strange ball shaped object that resembled a cat.

"Yeah well I didn't sign up for this job so I decide rather I do it or not!" the dark haired teen stated bitterly, glaring back over to the tree where the eyes still watched her. Chibi-Usa's gaze followed, the pink haired girl rolling her eyes as soon as she recognized who was hidden.

"Tsuki...Take a chill pill. No one is going to attack you." the pink haired child stated earning a small glare from the teen.

"Oh really? Then why is that..._person _spying on me?" she stated, gripping the transformation rod in her hand.

"_we _aren't spying on anyone..._you _were just crying loudly." the neo-princess retorted with a huff.

"So you're with them?" The older soldier demanded, glaring at the tree again.

"Why wouldn't small lady be with her court?" Setsuna's voice caught both off guard, causing both of them to whirl around to face the green haired woman—and the figure that had been concealed in the tree to fall—who was standing there with a small smile on her face.

"Wait? Court? I thought she was from the future." Tsuki asked, her guard dropping slightly.

"it is _not _our fault that we were awakened ahead of time." another voice grumbled from somewhere hidden in the trees.

"Okay...today can not get any weirder...I keep hearing things I can't see and I end up having some sort of stupid crystal hidden inside of me!" The fifteen year old growled, causing a collective gasp to sound just outside her line of sight.

"Wait! _You _are the owner of the Unmei Kurisutaru?"

Tsuki instantly recognized that particular voice and clenched her jaw, turning toward the sound.

"Yes." she managed to bark the reply, even the mention of the dark crystal causing her mood to plummet.

"Then you...you're the one we were looking for...Those dreams of Queen Serenity...they weren't lies." another voice stated causing the dark haired girl to growl.

"Just who in the hell are you!? Why won't you show yourselves!?" she snarled, clouds suddenly bellowing overhead as her anger effected the environment around her. however Setsuna put her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Tsuki." she began softly, causing the fifteen year old to unwillingly submit "I doubt anyone would be willing to reveal anything if someone twice their size was standing there cursing at them."

The teen dipped her head in defeat, nodding slightly before sighing "I think I need to go home Sets." she stated softly, not daring to make eye contact with the time keeper.

"the others are looking for you...that's what small lady and her friends were doing when they heard you." The woman explained gingerly, noting how the clouds were now thinning out just as quickly as they came on.

"Damn...what is up with this weather?" one of the hidden voices stated.

"each of us have the ability to control an element...Just be glad that its not Rei or Makoto...then something might have caught on fire." the pink haired child explained catching Tsuki's attention again.

"Wait what?" the teen demanded, her eyes widening in surprise.

"yeah...the elements that the senshi use...they can still retain some bit of a connection in civilian form." The child answered causing the dark haired teen to recall the way that Hotaru had healed her only a few short nights ago.

_So there is no way I can escape this? _

The questioning thought was bitter, resentment shimmering in her eyes in the form of unshed tears.

"_why? Why are you crying?"_ the voice in her mind stated softly, causing her to growl in annoyance as she made a connection of two voices.

"Okay whoever the hell you are just say it out loud! This telepathy shit is driving me crazy!" she ordered, causing an echo of laughter to come from inside the trees.

"Then answer!" the same voice stated, now from its place in the oak that was in front of her.

"I didn't ask for this damned job!" the teen replied reluctantly.

However just as she had spoken a voice stated from the top of the hill

"Do you honestly think any of us wanted to fight?"

Turning she saw that the speaker was none other than Haruka, who was slowly making her way down the steep slope.

"You should be resting." Tsuki muttered, causing the blonde to smirk.

"there is some good that comes from having the soldier of death and rebirth as a daughter." the tomboy retorted then added "none of us wanted to become warriors...its just who we are though."

Tsuki allowed the words to sink in. However with a shake of her head she began to walk off.

"I'm going home...see you later."

Haruka sighed as they watched her leave, turning to Setsuna before saying

"Can't you do something?"

The time guardian only sighed and shook her head.

"You know I can't mess with what will happen because it could change the path of destiny. I would love to be able to help her Haruka but I can't." the garnet eyed woman replied with a sigh.

"Then...Let us try." one of the voices from before stated as out of the shadows stepped a young girl. "After all the dreams of the queen told us to find her."


	13. Chapter 13

Tsuki sighed as she walked back toward the house, shoving her transformation rod back into her pocket. She didn't even notice that Haruka was following her on the back of her motorcycle until the blonde pulled alongside her.

"you're going home right?" the wind soldier questioned, causing the girl to sigh.

"I have no other place to go." Tsuki quipped however the blonde only chuckled.

"Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and the others were going to the park later but I think after what happened today I don't trust that bunch anywhere that those brats from school could be. Maybe you could go make sure that they stay safe?" the blonde stated idly, feeling badly for the younger teen.

"why me? Why can't you get someone else to take her?" Tsuki questioned angrily and Haruka sighed.

"Hotaru really likes you...I think it would mean a lot to her." the butch answered with a shrug.

Tsuki sighed then, turning to meet her sister's gaze, seeing the worry that was hidden there.

"Okay...but answer me one question...Who in the heck are those idiots that was with Chibi-usa?" she retorted, causing the blonde to laugh.

"some things are just easier seen than explained...Lets just say they are the shrimp's protectors but lets hope that their aim improves soon...you'll understand once you see them _try _to fight." The sky goddess stated, shaking her head at the image of the children attempting to fight, despite the fact that their powers failed half the time.

"their _that _bad?" Tsuki questioned, raising one eyebrow in speculation.

"they wouldn't be _that _bad if they wouldn't be so stubborn and would actually let someone _teach _them how to focus their power. Last time I tried I got blasted in the face by a beam of hearts and then got beat half to death by a vine that wouldn't listen to Ceres-baka's command." The tomboy retorted, shutting the engine off and offering her hand to the other girl before adding "let me give you a ride home, I can tell you what you're probably in for today before they come to pick up Hotaru."

Tsuki nodded and allowed the blonde to help her on the back of the bike, noting how the wind seemed to be pushing the vehicle faster as Haruka pulled out.

_Connected to their elements huh? Haruka is the wind...Michiru must be the sea with an attack like deep submerge. _

Tsuki wondered as her grip tightened around her sister's waist, a strange wave of calm coming over her as they made their way down the street and toward the now familiar white house.

"Haruka...What made you...change your mind about me?" she asked only above a whisper, the wind carrying the sound to the blonde's ears.

"You..you were going to protect me even after I was a complete bitch toward you." the blonde answered then added "I saw when you sank to your knees...and I heard you...I heard what you was telling yourself...it wasn't your fault Tsuki."

The shadow senshi froze

"I didn't say anything Haruka-San." she whispered and the blonde nodded.

"I know." was all the blonde replied as they pulled into the driveway.

As Tsuki tried to get off the bike, ignoring the fact that Haruka was trying to help her she ended up tripping and falling back onto the cold concrete.

"you okay clutz?" Haruka chuckled as she toward over her younger sibling, her eyes sparkling with the laughter that wanted to spill from her lips.

"oh shut up." Tsuki muttered, sitting up with a wince as she noticed the blood seeping down the back of her arm.

"here, come on...lets go get you cleaned up." the blonde stated softly, pulling the younger girl to her feet and leading her toward the house.

"I can walk fine on my own you know." Tsuki growled, trying to shrug away from her sister's hold however the blonde proved too strong.

"and I am older than you so zip it." Haruka retorted as she opened the door and pushed the younger teen inside.

"yeah by a year and a half!" the younger warrior responded, anger laced in her tone though it only caused the seventeen year old to laugh.

"exactly. You're still fifteen so you are still a child!" the butch teased as she lead her toward the downstairs bathroom. Tsuki glared up at Haruka but only gave in, she could see the grin that wanted to come across the senshi of wind's face.

"and you are a complete asshole." she replied calmly, rolling her eyes at her sisters antics.

"thank you." was the only response she received as the short haired girl began looking through the cabinets to find the first aid kit.

Meanwhile while Haruka was tending to her sister, Hotaru and the other kids were trying to devise a plan to get the shadow warrior to relax and to cheer her up at the same time.

"now don't you guys make it any worse on her...she's having a hard enough time as it is." Michiru advised kindly, knowing how the last time that they had attempted to calm down the hotheaded Haruka had ended.

"Oh trust me Kaioh-San...We're not going to screw up this time. If she's Haruka's sister then we _do not _need a reminder to stay away from Tenoh-San." the girl with red hair stated with a shudder, causing the sea soldier to laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Tsuki walked into the living room she was met by an over excited raven haired child.

"Ready to go Tsuki-San?" Hotaru asked, her eyes gleaming with excitement as she grabbed the teen's hand.

"yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Tsuki answered monotonously as she walked into the living room.

"They _promise _to be on their best behavior." Haruka chuckled as she sent the children who was seated on the couch a slight glare.

"wait a damned minute you guys knew what the hell I was hearing didn't you!? You knew after I used Neptune's mirror!" Tsuki stated, whirling around to face the outer senshi who all smiled.

"sorry, I thought it would be funny to let you steam a little bit more." Haruka replied defensively despite the playful smirk on her face.

"I can not believe you! Why on earth am I the one going to babysit these pipsqueaks anyway!" the shadow senshi grumbled, earning a glare from the seven year old Hotaru.

"I _am not _a pipsqueak!" she snapped, causing everyone to laugh.

"oh hush." was the only reply she got as Tsuki lightly glared at her.

Haruka chuckled at this.

"Actually kitten you _are _a pipsqueak." Haruka decided to jab, getting a light smack on the arm by the little girl.

"Stop teasing her Haruka." Michiru chuckled, putting a gentle hand on Hotaru's head before answering Tsuki's question "you seemed to be able to cheer up Hotaru earlier and since the girls wanted to go to the park we thought it might be a good time for you to relax while we know they're safe."

Tsuki glanced at the other five children in the room and sighed.

"Fine...But why me?" she questioned and Haruka chuckled.

"you're already in a foul mood...I'm sure you'd probably make someone crap themselves if they tried to pick on Hotaru." the blonde retorted, earning a glare from Michiru.

"fine...I'll take them but only if the fruitloop squad there tell me why the heck they would stop hiding earlier." Tsuki sighed, motioning to the four figures that stood as near the door as was possible.

"You freaked the crap out of me!" the one with green hair retorted, crossing her arms over her chest "don't tell me _you're _so dumb you couldn't feel it too."

Tsuki rolled her eyes at the remark, turning to the others.

"Tsuki-San...you're aura wasn't the most welcoming in the world either." Chibi-Usa stated suddenly, causing the dark warrior to turn toward her.

"what do you mean?" she asked and the pink haired child sighed.

"When you get mad your energy starts to really feel like something out of a nightmare...though not as scary."

Tsuki sighed and glanced at the others, all who seemed interested in the pattern on the rug.

"We've felt that energy before...well...In a way." one of the other girl's stated softly "we thought for a moment that it was someone else...until we saw you...but then again at first it wasn't _you _we saw."

that confused Tsuki, who didn't understand what the world it could have meant.

"They saw you in your princess form." the young neo-princess explained after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry for frightening you then...I've just not been to myself for the past few days." the fifteen year old stated then added "May I even ask your names or is that a secret too?"

The four children exchanged glances before the one with Pink hair stepped forward

"I am Cerecere."

_Cere...Ceres...must be the one that Haruka was talking about earlier._

The blue haired one muttered softly

"I am parapara."

Tsuki wanted to roll her eyes at how nervous that one sounded.

"I am Vesves...sorry about calling you a hag earlier." the red haired one stated, blushing slightly.

"you have a dirty mouth kid." was all that Tsuki retorted, causing everyone to laugh.

"you think that she's bad? Wait until Junjun gets mad." Haruka muttered, earning a glare from the green haired kid in front of them.

"Shut Up Haruka-_Kun._" the child snapped, the pronoun sneered.

"how about both of you stop it...the last time it took us three days to clean up the mess you two made." Setsuna stated firmly, despite the fact that she rolled her eyes at their antics.

"I better take this bunch to the park then before Haruka ends up killing someone." Tsuki muttered, brushing past everyone and heading out the door.

"are _you _sure this is a good idea Usa-Chan?" Cerecere asked softly to the future princess who only nodded.

"she's just grumpy right now...she'll be okay." Hotaru answered with a small smile as she caught up to the small group.


	15. Chapter 15

Tsuki sighed as she heard the small group of children whispering behind her.

_I wish I could control **when** I could read minds...I'd figure out what those brats are up to._

She thought with a small smirk as she entered the park, turning to them.

"No funny business." she ordered before turning to Hotaru "especially not from you...remember _you _and I live in the same house."

The soft threat held a slight warning though the shadow senshi seemed a little more relaxed than earlier. "yes'm." Hotaru replied before asking "Can we go play by the pond? If we promise not to get wet?"

Tsuki sighed, seeing the other's looking hopeful.

"fine but if you brats break your promise..." she let the threat go off like that as she took a seat beneath the shade of an large oak, closing her eyes for a moment.

"do you have the sleep drought?" Junjun whispered to the young princess who nodded.

"yeah...just trust me I know what I'm doing." Chibi-Usa replied, causing the other's to exchange a look.

"She does _not _know what she is doing." Vesves retorted, earning a light glare from her best friend.

"last time _you _tried this stunt on Usagi of all people you got us all in trouble." the princess reminded her pointedly.

"I just feel bad for Hotaru...she had to go home to Haruka." Cerecere retorted causing the soldier of saturn to blush.

"Papa wasn't the one I was afraid of. I was worried what Michiru-Mama was going to say!" the seven year old replied.

"hey, at least you have a family to go home to." Vesves retorted as she opened the basket that the princess had brought along.

"so what's the plan? Do I need to make an illusion to distract her?" the red head added turning her attention to the content that her friend had brought.

"No...there's a chance she can see through your illusions since she has similar powers that you do." Hotaru replied, glancing over her shoulder at the teen who seemed to be napping under the tree.

"right...are you sure she's not going to want to kill us for this?" the red haired child questioned.

"I doubt she's going to freak out...I mean from the time I'm from she is a adult but she also isn't as scary as she is here but they have the same eyes." Chibi-Usa replied.

"What do you mean bun-brain?" Junjun questioned turning her attention toward the future child.

"well...Tsuki seems scary here but I think she's just having a hard time. It can't be easy for her having the powers of the black moon concealed in her." the bun-haired child replied before adding "the other night when I met her she was so nervous."

Cerecere glanced at her then sighing "what is the future Eclipse like?" she asked.

"well she stays to herself a lot or is always with Pu or Neptune...she is a really strong fighter but she prefers not to unless its necessary. She is the one who helps train any new senshi." the princess answered

"is she...nice?" Parapara asked suddenly and the future monarch nodded.

"it was eclipse that told Momma to send me to the past to train. She said that it would be better if I was trained by the actual sailor Moon."

Silence suddenly came over them as they worked silently to inject the sleeping potion into a bottle of juice, making sure that there was no tale-tell signs on the lid that it had been tampered with.

"I think Hotaru should be the one who gives it to her...I doubt she'll get very upset with her." the noble stated softly.

"fine, I'll do it but if you get me in trouble I'm never speaking to you again!" the little girl retorted, taking the object and heading over to where the shadow senshi sat.

after giving the drugged drink to the teen the dark haired child headed back toward her friends.

"don't worry Taru-chan. It wont hurt her." Junjun stated, putting a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

As soon as their 'babysitter' was asleep the girls—all but Hotaru—set to work, using the party makeup that Chibi-Usa had brought to draw all over the teens face before setting various traps for her.

When Tsuki awoke she didn't see anyone in sight so getting to her feet she set off around the park, only to be caught off guard by a large container of mud being dumped from the top of one of the tree's and covering her.

"What the hell!" she exclaimed before she heard giggling come from overhead.

"I am going to kill you brat!" she snarled, as she leaped into the tree after them. Though as she ran, someone who was a bit farther up and out of sight caused a batch of leaves to fall and land on her.

_Future senshi my ass!_ She thought angrily as she tried to stay on their trail, despite the mud weighing her down slightly.

As she chased them she heard how hard they were laughing so she sighed and stopped. One part of her wanted to kill them—or at least make them wish that she would—but another part wanted to laugh at their dumb idea for a prank.

Suddenly changing tactics she leaped from the tree and headed for the pond, submerging herself beneath the surface and washing as much mud off as possible before resurfacing.

"You punks better get down here now!" she demanded, glaring around the park.

"I think I better go...if she tells Haruka-Papa I'm dead." Hotaru whispered as she slowly made her way to the woman, ever step harder than the next as her nervousness increased.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Hotaru was directly in front of Tsuki she adverted her gaze, tears stinging at her eyes. She was waiting on the older fighter to start yelling or something. She would have even rather been spanked than to be standing there in silence, feeling the bluish eyes burning into her.

"Hotaru...I'm surprised at you." the fifteen year old's voice stated, soft but devoid of all emotion. The little girl dared to look up then, expecting to see an angry scowl but only seeing a soft glare.

"I'm sorry." the child whispered, glancing down again as she felt a stray tear make its way down her cheek.

"I know...I forgive you...now go sit over there while I go track down the other monkeys okay?" she whispered to the child, pointing to the bench that was nearby before ruffling her hair lightly.

The teen, despite her anger wasn't going to be overly hard on the children. Who, despite using her as a target amused her with their antics.

The shadow warrior chuckled as she went to collect the others, managing to catch them one by one until the bench was full.

"Now." she began as she glared down at the six girls in front of her "explain to me why the heck you decided to turn me into a muck monster?"

"it was just a prank..." Junjun grumbled, looking down. She was almost afraid of the fifteen year old who was just inches in front of them.

"it was suppose to just be harmless Auntie!" Hotaru voiced, her face moist with tears.

"I know...but I still _should _be a bit harder on you." she stated though she reached down and gently ruffled her niece's hair. "go play and stay out of trouble." she said suddenly after a long period of silence.

"you're not mad?" Vesves asked, surprised.

"No...now scram before I change my mind." the teen quipped.

As the others ran off to enjoy themselves Hotaru hung back.

"I really am sorry." she whispered, causing Tsuki to chuckle and kneel down in front of the little girl.

"I know that, now go join your friends pipsqueak...I'll be over there shortly to join you guys okay?" the adolescent smiled lightly as she dried the seven year old's face with her hand.

"you wont tell?" Hotaru whimpered, still unsure but Tsuki only shook her head.

"No, I'm sure Setsuna already knows though...I'm sure she knew when she woke up this morning. But Sets wont make a big deal out of this...this was my problem and I handled it." the shadow senshi answered as she lightly tapped the girl on top of the head with the side of her fist.

"Go play." she repeated in the same soft tone as she stood, motioning where they were waiting on her.

"I thought she was going to explode!" Parapara stated, shuddering slightly.

"yeah...really. I'm surprised that she let us off with a time out." Cerecere agreed, glancing at the teen who was again under the tree.

"She's just as bad as Haruka...if not worse." Junjun stated, earning a nod of agreement from Vesves.

As the girls talked Tsuki was sitting with her back against the tree, her watch was beeping like crazy. Flipping it open she saw Setsuna's face on the miniature screen.

"how was your day?" the time keeper questioned, a thin knowing smile decorating her features.

"oh shut up...you _knew _this would happen." Tsuki retorted, though she couldn't help but chuckle a bit before adding "do me a favor and don't mention this to Haruka and Michiru."

"Don't worry, I think you made enough of a point to count as taken care of it." the green haired woman stated.

"thanks...and by the way the cover story is that I fell in the pond okay?" Tsuki retorted, causing the woman to laugh.

After the brief conversation the shadow senshi closed the watch and headed over to where the children was now playing.

"who was you talking to?" Hotaru asked softly

"Setsuna...Who kept teasing me, thanks a lot." Tsuki answered, messing up the girl's hair before adding "she's not going to tell."

"Setsuna has kept secrets for me too." Chibi-usa stated with a small smile.

"hey guys, how about we go get an icecream or something? I'm buying." the shadow senshi questioned after a few minutes. That got everyone's attention then.

That evening after Tsuki had dropped the others off at Usagi's house she and Hotaru headed home themselves.

"Auntie...about earlier..." the little girl tried again, however the older brunette only glared down at her.

"Hotaru...I have told you a thousand times that its okay...Now stop worrying!" she retorted, ruffling the child's hair a bit before adding "It was a childish prank...which is what happens when you get a bunch of mischievous children who's ages range from seven to eleven together."

With that she picked the girl up on her shoulders.

"lets get home before Haruka gets out looking for us." the older warrior added with a small smile as she headed down the street that would lead to their home.

"what happened to you?" Haruka asked as they walked inside,noting the mud that covered Tsuki's clothing.

"I fell in the pond at the park while playing with those brats." the shadow senshi lied as she put hotaru down and headed upstairs to take a shower.

"Firefly...what did you guys do this time?" the blonde questioned, smirking a little at her child's nervousness before adding "don't worry your momma has gone shopping and Setsuna is gone to the time gates for the night."

Hotaru blushed as she told Haruka what happened, earning a light glare and smile from the teen.

"that was _wrong _of you." the blonde chided then after a pause to pull the child over to her and lift her up in a hug she added "but at least Tsuki seems in a better mood tonight. Just _try _to _not _give her too much trouble okay?"

As she spoke Haruka nodded toward Neptune's Deep aqua mirror which was partially hidden underneath a cushion.

"I _know _how your friends are Hime-chan." She reminded her daughter with a wink before setting the little girl down.

"now go wash up...you get to help me make dinner tonight."

Once her daughter was gone Haruka returned the mirror to the drawer in her bedroom—where Michiru kept it—she was glad that her daughter and sister seemed to get along well, even in rough circumstances and she was sure that the kids would want to hang out with Tsuki again.

_I wonder if I can sucker her into teaching them about their powers?_

She wondered with a sly smirk as she flipped off the light and headed out of the room


	17. Chapter 17

"so you spy on your daughter?" Tsuki asked late that night after everyone was sleeping.

"No, not usually...I just know how those kids act sometimes. I wanted to see _your _reaction." Haruka retorted, chuckling a bit at the glare the younger girl gave her.

"In their defense they managed to pull it off." the shadow senshi answered, causing Haruka to laugh.

"I stopped watching after I made sure you wasn't going to kill them. You know you should really wish her goodnight tomorrow night." The blonde stated after a while and the younger teen sighed.

"I'm not very good with being effusive." Tsuki admitted, glancing down and Haruka chuckled.

"relax sis...you don't have to be overly open with her. Just be there." the blonde answered with a smile as she reached over and took the fifteen year old's hand before she admitted

"you know, when she was a baby I didn't want to even touch her. It wasn't because I didn't love her, it was because I was afraid that I would somehow manage to hurt her."

Tsuki glanced down and then sighed.

"I've never been around small children before." the fifteen year old admitted and Haruka smiled a bit.

"you wouldn't know it. You managed to comfort her earlier when she was upset and then you knew how to handle that prank." Haruka reminded her gently before glancing at the clock.

"We better be heading to bed, if you need anything you know where we are okay?" she added, standing up and stretching.

"yeah, Thanks Haruka." Tsuki stated as she too rose to her feet, only to be pulled into a slight hug.

"We'll hang out after school tomorrow okay...we're sisters after all." The blonde whispered before kissing the side of the younger girl's head.

"okay...thanks Haruka." the shadow senshi stated as she pulled away, blushing slightly.

"hey, you're a part of this family...you're going to have to get use to it." the tomboy retorted with a smile as she pressed her palm against the small of the other girl's back.

"Sorry...its just...well I'll tell you sometime." Tsuki stated, glancing down causing the teal eyed butch's expression to soften.

"whatever it was Sis, don't worry about it. When you want to talk about it I'm all ears." the short haired blonde retorted kindly as she lead the younger girl up toward the stairs and just outside of the bedroom.

"Okay Haruka...Thanks for everything." Tsuki stated, letting the older teen rub her thumb across her cheek.

"_you're _family." The blonde answered gently then gave her a light smile "try to get some sleep okay? If you need any of us you know that we're always there."


	18. Chapter 18

"Tsuki wake up!"

The booming voice caused the former guardian of night to raise up in bed quickly, causing her to crash head to head with the tall blonde who was bent over her.

"Shit!"

"Ow!"

they exclaimed at the same time.

"Papa? Auntie are you okay?" Hotaru asked as she walked by.

"yeah...fine." Haruka replied, winching as she rubbed at her forehead before glaring at Tsuki.

"Sorry." they both stated at the same time, causing both of them to smile.

"Okay, that's creepy." Haruka chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck.

"very." Tsuki replied before swinging herself out of bed adding "I need to go get dressed."

Haruka laughed a little as she exited the room and heading back toward the kitchen.

"Morning Michiru." The blonde stated, kissing her lover lightly as she entered the room.

"aren't you in a good mood this morning Haruka?" the mermaid like teen questioned with a small smile as she began to stack pancakes on a large plate.

"I think we both just knocked out our senses." Tsuki muttered as she entered the room, dressed in a uniform that matched Michiru's.

"Yeah remind me to be careful when it comes to waking her up." Haruka chuckled, turning to look at the dark haired teen, who didn't look too comfortable in the uniform.

"relax, you look fine." the blonde stated with a small smirk.

"Haruka...Shut the heck up!"

Michiru only rolled her eyes at the two.

"Haruka, go see what's taking Hotaru so long." she requested, letting out a sigh once her lover was out of hearing range.

"Ignore her, that's her idea of trying to help make you less nervous." the aqua haired teen stated with a small smile before adding "don't worry, you'll be fine."

Tsuki sighed as she walked over to the counter, glancing over the schedule that Michiru had picked up for her the previous day.

"Great, I would have math and history early." she stated, causing the other teen to glance over her shoulder at what was printed.

"well I can tell you we have the same sixth." Michiru stated as she returned to setting the table.

"well at least I will know someone in one if my classes." Tsuki answered with a small sigh just as her sister and niece entered the room.

"let me see, maybe we have a class together." Haruka ordered, taking the paper from the younger girl.

"Well you have gym with me." the butch stated with a smile as she handed the paper back to the other girl.

"don't torture her in class either." Michiru said pointedly, causing the sky soldier to smirk before putting on an innocent look.

"what? Why would you even dare expect such a thing Michi?" she asked, causing her lover to scoff

"I think we all know how you behave...or the lack there of." Michiru retorted.


	19. Chapter 19

Her heart pounded as she walked into her first period class, the words of encouragement that she had been filled with on the drive there providing no comfort as she entered the room and introduced herself to the class.

"I think the only free seat is that beside Ami Mizuno." the instructor stated, catching Tsuki off guard as she glanced over to the familiar blue eyed figure.

_Great, I am stuck sitting beside one of them._

She couldn't help the bitter thoughts that entered her mind as she took her seat.

She was relieved that the only thing that the only thing they did in class that day was take notes, which distracted her enough. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as the bell rang, however before she could exit the room she was stopped by the soldier of Mercury.

"how is your day going so far?"

it was a fairly innocent question, though it left Tsuki stunned.

"besides me not understanding half what was said about today's lesson? Okay I guess." the dark haired teen replied, deciding to try to be friendly.

"some of us meet for a study group once a week. Maybe you should come?" Ami suggested while they made their way out of the room.

"um...okay, I might." Tsuki replied, trying to keep the nervous edge out of her tone before she excused herself and headed toward her next class.

"she doesn't mean anything by it...she's shy when it comes to meeting new people." Haruka stated from where she was standing by a locker, talking to one of the girls on the track team.

"if I offended her I never meant to." Ami replied though the blonde only shook her head.

"No, she's been on edge all morning. I thought she was going to pass out when we pulled in the parking lot this morning." Haruka replied, putting a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

The next two classes passed without any events until the bell rang to signal that it was time for lunch and Tsuki was paused at her locker to exchange books.

"hey new girl, why are you hanging out with the dykes?" a strange voice stated, causing Tsuki to whirl around to face them.

"yeah, don't tell me _you're _one of them!" another girl sneered, causing the others to laugh.

Narrowing her eyes Tsuki was about to walk away when one of them slammed her up against one of the lockers, the vents peeling back the skin as she was forced against them.

"Hey Leave her alone!" A new voice called out, causing the three girls to whirl around.

"What are you going to do if we don't _Kino_." the one that seemed to be the leader sneered.

Tsuki thought she could see a slight electric current run around Makoto for a moment.

"oh believe _me...you_ are about to find out!" the brunette stated dangerously, causing the others to rush off.

"Hey, are you okay?" the host of Jupiter asked after they were gone.

"nothing I can't handle." Tsuki groaned, trying to get up however the other teen stopped her.

"lets get you to the nurse okay? Just to make sure." Makoto stated, catching Tsuki off guard.

"fine whatever." came the reply.

As she was sitting on the cot inside the nurses office the door suddenly burst open.

"Tsuki! Are you alright?" Haruka's voice boomed through the small room.

"she'll be okay...thought she might need stitches." Makoto stated, causing the butch's face to cloud over with anger.

"who did this?" she demanded, concern in her teal eyes as she took in the smears of blood on the back of the girl's shirt.

"Sayomi and her band of morons." Makoto retorted, causing the glare to deepen.

"they are going to wish they never laid eyes on me when I see them next." Haruka muttered just as the nurse walked back in.

"Miss Tenoh...you're ride is waiting on you." she stated causing Tsuki to sigh.

"hope you feel better." Makoto stated as Haruka helped her sister to her feet.

"Thanks Kino-San." Tsuki replied, her voice low due to the pain she felt.

"just call me Makoto okay?" the brunette replied as Haruka nodded to her.

"I owe you big time, thanks for looking out for my sister." The blonde stated as she helped her sister out of the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"She could have been faking it!" Rei stated, causing the green eyed girl to roll her eyes.

"she was bleeding Rei...You can't fake that and besides that the other night while you guys were so busy whispering about her I actually talked to her." Makoto stated as she took another bite of her lunch.

"What! You talked to her alone! How did you know that she wasn't going to turn on you!" Minako demanded, earning a snort from the other girl.

"relax Sherlock Holmes, you make her sound like a dog or something. Besides that she was beating herself up enough over Haruka's attack that I'm sure that setting us up was the farthest thing from her mind." the brunette argued.

"You know Chibi-Usa said that she was the one that took them to the park yesterday. She said that Tsuki wasn't so bad." Usagi stated through a mouthful of food.

"geez, swallow before you talk bun-brain!" Rei grumbled.

"I wouldn't trust her with them! Honestly, you don't know she might be something from the future that is trying to kill us for all you know!" Minako argued, earning a collective groan now.

"Do you guys mind? That is my sister you're talking about." Haruka stated, walking over and sitting down beside of them.

"What do you think Haruka? Do you think she really is your sister?" Usagi asked,causing the older blonde to roll her eyes at the two.

"You'd actually have to be blind not to see it." Ami—who had remained quite up until that point—stated calmly.

"see what?" Usagi questioned before stuffing her mouth with more food.

"if Tsuki had short hair and was taller you would think that she and Haruka were twins." the soldier of mercury answered.

"Guys, cut her some slack honestly. She's been through enough without having you guys breathing down her neck." Haruka stated then added "I have a feeling she's got enough of that at her old school."

"how did you find out about her anyway Haruka-San?" Usagi asked causing the blonde to sigh.

"she showed up on my door beat half to death." the butch answered softly "her mom and brother basically abused her because she fell in love with some neighborhood guy that they didn't approve of."

"That's awful." Minako stated

"yeah, I've been trying to track down the guy so that I can figure out who he is but there's no one registered under the name Danny in district nine." Haruka replied.

"Then she was making him up?" Rei suggested however the blonde shook her head.

"No, she seems to miss him too much and Setsuna refused to even give me a hint why I couldn't find him!" the blonde stated.

"maybe its not a guy? Maybe she fell in love with a girl...Who's nickname is Danny? Maybe she was too embarrassed when she first met you to tell you?" Makoto suggested.

"I didn't think of that." Haruka admitted before getting up "I think I need to go run some more background checks."


	21. Chapter 21

When Haruka got home she found that her sister was passed out on the couch.

"what did the doctors say?" the blonde asked Setsuna.

"luckily she didn't need stitches but she's out of school for the next few days. Do you know what happened Haruka? She kind of blocked me out since I came to pick her up." the time guardian asked softly, casting concerned eyes over at the sleeping figure.

"remember those three idiots that thought it was a good idea to try to upset Michi when we first started at the school after Mugen was destroyed?" Haruka replied, causing Setsuna's eyes to glaze over with silent anger.

"Leiko, Sayomi, and Sumiko." Setsuan recalled coolly as she was reminded of how angry Haruka was and how many rumors that was spread about Michiru.

"yeah. I felt like shoving world shaking down their throat when I found out what happened." Haruka admitted, causing the older woman to chuckle.

"and that would be why the wind started blowing earlier." she stated, causing Haruka to blush.

"That is _not _my fault that the environment is connected to me! Though I would have laughed if Makoto would have shocked those ignorant bimbos!" the tomboy defended, earning a small laugh from the time guardian.

"Haruka, you could have told me you was leaving ten minutes early so I wouldn't have had to hitch a ride home!" Michiru's voice echoed from the doorway, though it was obvious that she wasn't angry.

"who'd you ride with? Seiya?" Haruka retorted earning a small glare.

"No, her sister Yaten." Michiru replied, causing the blonde to relax.

"oh yeah, the other's are going to drop by this evening." she added as she walked toward the other room.

"Oh great Paranoia in the flesh." Haruka muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Some times things take a while." Setsuna interjected lightly, just as Hotaru bound through the front door, announcing that she was home and startling Tsuki enough to cause the injured teen to fall off the couch.

"Did you have to scream kid?" Tsuki grumbled, sitting up with a wince.

"Sorry..." the seven year old whispered, noticing the dried blood and thinking that it was her fault.

"Don't worry she just had a bad day." Haruka stated going over to help her sister back onto the couch.

"thanks Haruka." tsuki muttered, wincing as she sat back against the couch before adding toward Hotaru "its fine kid...I guess I just sleep way too sound."

"Can you tell me what all of this was about today? Why did they target you?" she asked as she sat down beside the other teen.

"its nothing." Tsuki answered, not daring to make eye contact with her sister.

"You call the cuts on your back nothing? I want to know what they said!" the tomboy demanded sharply, causing the younger teen to cower slightly.

Tsuki glared up at the older girl, only to find a concerned look shining in her eyes.

"it was because I am related to you." she answered, not able to lie after seeing the raw emotion on her sister's face.

"let me guess." Michiru stated coldly as she walked in "it involved us and they were insulting you because of that."

Tsuki could only manage a nod to that, eyes trained on the rug at her feet.

"Trust us, they won't get away with this." Michiru stated in the same tone before walking toward the parlor where—shortly after—music began to stream.

"I feel sorry for whoever leaves on the beach right now." Haruka muttered with a shudder as she lightly squeezed her sister's shoulder before following her partner.

"Auntie what happened? Are you okay?" Hotaru asked softly, sitting on the couch beside of the dark haired teen.

"I'll be fine Hotaru. I'm use to people picking on me." Tsuki answered softly though her voice was strained.

"why are they mean to you? You're really nice!" the little girl asked softly, putting her hand on the fifteen year old's larger one.

"at my old school I fell in love with this person called Danny Aswolt who everyone thought was a bit weird...then my powers awoke and I became more...athletic. Rumors spread around that I was taking steroids and everything else...that's why I was hurt when I first came here...my mom and brother didn't believe anything I said after I admitted to being in a relationship with Danny." the fifteen year old answered.

Little did she know that not only was her family listening to her from the other room but the inner senshi were standing right outside the door and could hear everything as well.


	22. Chapter 22

"I never thought her life was that bad." Rei stated after Haruka had let them in—after Tsuki had locked her self inside her room.

"Those idiots are going to pay for hurting her." Haruka managed to spit out, only to be giving a look from Michiru.

"I know you're angry Haruka, I am too but you need to calm down." Michiru advised gently before adding "I'm going upstairs to check on her."

Tsuki was sitting on the bed, glancing through a photo album that she had kept in the backpack she had brought with her.

"who is this?" Michiru asked softly, walking in and seeing the pictures.

"that's Danny...don't tell anyone okay?" Tsuki answered, causing the aqua haired teen to chuckle.

"why would I? Isn't it your business who you date?" she answered with a small smile before adding "how are you doing? You ready to come down yet? The others are here."

Tsuki sighed then, she felt like such a child at that moment as everyone seemed to fuss about her.

"I guess." she answered, trying to get up but having difficulty due to her back.

"I'm not _that _breakable you know...let me help you." Michiru stated softly as she helped steady the girl, who seemed to try to pull away.

"its either let her help you or I'll carry you downstairs!" Haruka's voice warned from the doorway, causing Tsuki to scramble to hide the photo album that was still open, however Haruka still caught a glimpse of the red haired figure in the picture.

"whoa, hang on a sec...was that Danny?" The blonde asked then smirked "He works at the garage the garage that I use."

Tsuki's eyes widened then, nervousness and fear gripping her once again.

"So you're the girl he was talking about? At least I can trust him." Haruka continued with a wink before leaning against the wall and adding "trust me...No one cares."

The words relaxed Tsuki who attempted to stand again, this time leaning against Michiru slightly.

Tsuki's eyes were on the floor when she was lead into the living room, not able to make eye contact with anyone other than the members of her family.

"You okay? Did the doctors give you any kind of pain reliever for it?" Makoto asked in a voice soft with concern.

"yeah, though I hate taking them because they knock me out." the soldier of darkness answered.

"well sleep does help you to heal, so the more sleep you get the faster you get better." Ami stated.

"Okay bookworm we get it." Rei teased before the soldier of wisdom could sprout out more information.

"sorry."

"maybe that's why the doctor gave me those pills then." Suki stated, trying not to chuckle at the friend's banter.

"lets hope that the hospital has something for those three idiots because I have a feeling they're going to need it." Rei stated suddenly.

"believe me, by the time I'm done with them they're going to need more than a doctor." Haruka muttered.

However before anyone could respond a pure white mouse ran through the house causing everyone but Setsuna, Michiru, Makoto and Tsuki to jump onto the furnature and scream at the top of their lungs.

"What...the hell?" both Makoto and Tsuki said at the same time between laughter as Chibi-usa and the other children came rushing through the house.

"No...Idea." Michiru managed to say, trying not to break into a smile.

Setsuna just stood there, shaking her head with a thin grin on her face before she stated softly "I thought you said you wasn't afraid of anything Haruka."


	23. Chapter 23

Haruka was livid, though most people in the room knew that the tall blonde was just emberessed.

"oh come on, at least they were doing something more productive than making a mess." Michiru stated, hiding the smile that wanted to come across her face as her lover gave everyone in the house the silent treatment.

"Okay...so I don't like mice...deal with it!" Rei was muttering to Usagi who—despite her own fear—had began to tease her friend.

"How did a mouse get in here anyway?" Asked Minako causing almost everyone in the room to groan.

"you forget that Vesta can control animals...somewhat." Makoto replied, arching one eyebrow.

"somewhat? Who exactly are the little fruit bats anyway?" Tsuki asked, the title causing everyone—minus Haruka—to laugh.

"they were awakened by Zirconia and basically used as her guinea pigs." Rei answered simply then added "they were annoying then and they are annoying now!"

"Their not _that _bad. They're just hyper half the time and stubborn the other half." Ami defended just as something hit the window and made them all jump.

"What in the sam hill was that?" Tsuki grumbled.

"who knows." Minako retorted, glaring at the glass.

"I know that if they break the window I'm going to kill _all _of them." Haruka stated, though Michiru only rolled her eyes.

"Said the person who got owned by a vine." Setsuna stated, causing another round of laughter at the blonde's expense.

"Shut up! It caught me off guard was all!" yelled a blushing Haruka.

"What happened?" asked Tsuki, who by now had relaxed a bit.

"Nothing!" Haruka exclaimed, cutting Usagi off from telling anything.

"sure..." her sister teased, before standing "What on earth are they doing out there?"

"I don't know...I just saw a flash of light...If they are training Haruka's not going to have to kill them because I am." Michiru stated, though rather calmly.

"I better go with you to make sure you don't hurt them too badly." Tsuki stated, curious to see exactly what everyone was meaning by the kids being basically useless. However as soon as they walked out a flash of purple smoke covered both of them.

They went silent for a long time, before Michiru smirked.

"if that's the way you want to play it then." she stated as she transformed into sailor Neptune before soaking all of them with deep submerge.

"how can you control your powers like that?" Tsuki asked only to earn a small laugh.

"originally our powers are only weapons if we want them to be." Neptune answered with a small smirk.


	24. Chapter 24

Haruka chuckled as she watched her lover and daughter bicker lightly on the bed, the later covered in a blanket and looking irritated.

"You shouldn't have attacked us Momma!" the little girl grumbled as she glared back at her mother figure.

"and you and your friends shouldn't been pranking people either firefly." Michiru replied with a small smile while combing the little girl's still damp hair.

"you didn't have to go all tidal wave on them Michi." Haruka replied, trying to hide her amusement at the thought of her lover covered in purple dye.

"No I could have gotten angry at them...besides getting even." the aqua haired teen retorted then added "Tsuki's still trying to get that stuff out of her hair."

"yeah...Rei is having a field day with that though." Haruka retorted, trying to hide her own grin.

"what was that anyway Hotaru? Or was it one of those things that those kids concocted together for amusement?" The sea senshi asked suddenly, hiding a small smile at her young daughters shrug.

"So you're still mad at me?" she asked gently then added "I could have been like some of the others and gotten angry...after all you did ruin my favorite pair of jeans."

"Or you could be like me and be stuck with friggin purple hair!" the shadow senshi grumbled from the doorway.

"it has faded some...just go soak in the bath like I did...it'll come out." Michiru replied, holding back a chuckle until she heard the bathroom door slam upstairs.

"Haruka, I think you might want to refrain from teasing her about this for a while...she might just blast you into the next century." Setsuna stated as she walked into the room, chuckling at the sight of the still pouting child.

"hey, its funny." The blonde retorted with a shrug.

"There's a new target for you and your friends then Hotaru and when she gets angry I'll soak her." Michiru stated, earning a giggle from the little girl.

"now young lady I think its your bedtime." Michiru stated, taking the moist blanket before folding back the covers.

"but momma..." the seven year old began, only to be cut off by a small glare.

"no buts. You have school and besides after all that energy you burned today with the others you'll need the rest." the aqua haired teen replied with a smile before adding "besides that I think Tsuki's going to be the one watching you tomorrow after school."

Hotaru curled up beneath the covers and then looked up at her parents, who held an amused glint in their eyes.

"do you think Auntie's mad at me?" the child asked, fiddling with the covers.

"maybe a little...but more like Michiru's anger." Haruka answered with a chuckle, earning a smack on the arm by her lover.

"can I stay up until she gets done bathing?" the child requested and Michiru sighed.

"okay...I'll go get her to hurry up because you do need your rest kitten." Haruka answered, ruffling the child's hair before heading toward the bathroom.

Tsuki heard a knock at the door, causing her to groan softly.

"What?" she asked reluctantly, relaxed as the warm water soothed her bruised back.

"Get out long enough to wish Hotaru goodnight...she's expecting you." Haruka's voice called lightly causing the dark haired girl to sigh.

"tell her to give me five minutes to get out and get dressed...and tell her I still look like an eggplant!" Tsuki called, causing her sister to laugh.

"okay, I'll tell her. She's afraid that you're mad at her." Haruka replied in the same tone.

"I'm not mad per-say...I am annoyed but _all _of those kids were involved in it." Tsuki answered as she managed to step out of the tub, carefully drying so that she wouldn't irritate the cuts.

By the time that she headed in the others had left the child's room.

"Hey kiddo, you asleep?" she asked from the doorway, smiling a bit when she was tackled by a small figure.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru whispered, causing the fifteen year old to kneel down and pick her up.

"its fine." she answered then added "my hair is two toned though and I _am _going to _kill_ those fruitloops that you hang out with!" she answered, carrying the little girl back to bed and tucking her in.

"so you're not mad?" the child questioned timidly, hiding slightly under the covers.

"Nah, annoyed at my hair perhaps but not mad at anyone." Tsuki answered with a small smile before leaning down and kissing the child's forehead before adding gently

"but I _will _get angry with _you _if you don't get to _sleep_."

"goodnight Auntie. I love you." the child whispered, suddenly hugging the teen who seemed slightly taken aback by the words.

"I love you too Pipsqueak." the teen replied softly, the words she had _never _spoken to anyone echoing in her own ears.


	25. Chapter 25

Tsuki awoke at eight and despite every part of her being begging for rest she couldn't go back to sleep. The teen sighed and went into the living room, recalling how last night Michiru had used her attack for an rather harmless display and wondered briefly what it took to gain that much control over their powers.

_What exactly are my powers besides that telekinetic thing that is as annoying as hell?_

She wondered, trying to summon her sword without transforming however as she did a strange black light shot out of her hand and broke a vase nearby.

"Shit!"

Suddenly laughter came from the stairs, catching the teen off guard as she whirled around to find Setsuna standing on the bottom step, an amused look on her face.

"you're trying too hard." the tan skinned woman stated

"Just what the heck can I do anyway?" Tsuki asked, causing the time guardain to shrug

"you are going to have to figure that one out on your own." came the reply as the long haired woman walked toward the kitchen.

Tsuki rolled her eyes at this and tried again, this time sending a beam into her leg, being surprised when it felt less like fire and a lot likes someone had just slapped her.

"Damn it!"

Setsuna sat in the kitchen, laughing softly as the teen attempted to control herself.

_She's as impatient as Haruka...if not more so._

She thought with a shake of her head just as she heard another curse echo from the room.

_When will she manage to accidentally tap into her true powers? If she keeps that up she's going to end up making something strange and scaring herself senseless!_

It didn't take long for the fifteen year old to just give up and walk into the kitchen, panting slightly.

"Have fun?" Setsuna teased lightly, handing the girl a bottle of apple juice.

"Shut up Setsuna." the young girl muttered as she sat down at the table across from her.

The two sat in silence for a while, Tsuki being too tired to talk.

"why do I feel connected to you? Its like...I don't know how to put it." the fifteen year old asked after a while of catching her breath and the green haired woman sighed.

"We had a close connection in the past." Setsuna admitted with a sigh.

"like what? Seriously you _can _talk about the past I do know that much." Tsuki retorted, the tiredness making her a bit grumpy.

"Eclipse was awoke in a child...right toward the end of the moon kingdom. Queen Serenity helped her escape the black moon and hid her away at the gates of time. The girl brought with her one of the stones that could be used to teleport and the queen forged it into the Unmei Kurisutaru. This child didn't believe what the dark moon people taught and wanted to protect what was right."

The information stunned Tsuki, she had no idea how she expected it to be but the truth numbed her.

"so why was I reborn?" she asked, there was no reason for it—in her eyes she was weighing them down—she hadn't been able to attack shin that night after all.

"Answer your own question...What was happening the night you transformed?" Setsuna stated gently, reaching across the table to take the girl's hand.

"That..._thing..._it was about to attack someone." she recalled, her voice wavering.

"the will to protect...that is why you are more powerful if everyone works together...their desire absorbs into the crystal that the queen gave you to let you be reincarnated. You see the Amazoness quartet have similar powers as you and wield star seeds similar to yours."

Setsuna explained before walking over and lightly putting a hand on the teen's back, hoping to provide some comfort. She knew that the girl had doubts, she was reluctant to fight and didn't have a lot of confidence and she highly doubted that the inners suspension had helped much in the level of self-assurance.

"You are _not _a monster." Setsuna assured lightly, the tone similar to what one would use with a small child.

"Yes I am! I summoned Shin! It's my fault that Haruka-san got hurt!" the younger teen began to sob as she said this, causing the time garudian to sigh and wrap her into a light embrace.

"No...none of that is your fault." the woman replied, hoping that somehow she could cheer the girl up before Hotaru got home from school.


	26. Chapter 26

"_try _not to kill yourself while I'm gone...Usagi is walking Hotaru home today." Setsuna stated, hearing the teen curse again.

"Okay Setsuna!" Tsuki called, trying again which only managed to knock her back onto the bed.

_Maybe I should stop._...

she thought wincing as she sat up and groaning when her watch started beeping. Sliding open the lid she saw that it was her sister.

"hey freak...meet us at the park this evening. Around six." the blonde stated with a cheeky smile, causing the dark haired girl to roll her eyes.

"what happened now?" Tsuki groaned, leaning back against the wall.

"nothing but evidently you and Makoto are dating...that is at least what dumb, dumb and dumbest are saying." The blonde stated, trying not to laugh at the expression on the younger girl's face.

"No offense to anyone but hell no!"

that got everyone that was crowded around Haruka to laugh.

"None taken." The brunette answered, suddenly appearing on screen beside Haruka.

"oh yeah, I stopped by to talk to _your man _this morning while he was dropping a change of clothes off to work later...he said he wanted to see you this weekend." Haruka suddenly stated, causing heat to climb into Tsuki's face.

"I've gotta go...bye." she stated with a sigh as she snapped the watch closed.

"So what kind of guy does she like anyway?" Rei asked, turning toward the butch.

"you know the guy that works at the garage that I sometimes help out at?" the blonde stated.

"you mean...oh my gosh!" Usagi exclaimed causing everyone to exchange looks.

"Odango-atama...Don't make a big deal out of this. Tsuki probably would be humiliated if she knew that we all know who _he _is." Haruka stated, rolling her eyes slightly.

"I honestly don't see what the big deal is. Why is she so embarrassed about this?" Makoto asked, leaning back onto the grass.

"She has to have her reason though right?" Minako replied, earning a nod from everyone there.

"by the way did she ever get that dye out of her hair?" Rei asked causing both Michiru and Haruka to exchange looks.

"after using up all the hot water and two bottles of shampoo." Michiru answered as she finished her lunch.

"I feel bad when the kids all get back around her." Ami stated.

"I don't." Haruka began "its not like she's going to hurt them or anything."

"are you sure? She seemed really lit last night." Rei stated causing everyone to exchange a glance.

"What?"

"_your_ a fine one to talk." Makoto teased, causing the priestess to glare at her before sticking out her tongue.

"oh shut up."

Tsuki set about cleaning up the damage that she had caused the house—though there was only a broken vase and papers spewed about. After she finished cleaning she sat on the couch, turning the tv to a music channel. However just as she was about to fall asleep a knock came at the door.

_Who the heck could that be? Everyone should still be in some class or another._

She wondered as she opened the door only to find the four kids that she insisted to _never _call by their real names.

"What do you brats want?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared down at them.

"to apologize for last night...seriously we did _not _mean for that thing to spray everything." the one who she recalled was Cerecere stated softly.

"yeah, it just shorta happened." Junjun added, causing her to sighed and shake her head.

"oh really? And I suppose I'm just suppose to believe that?" she questioned.

"its the truth, we don't have any reason to lie about it anyway." Vesves stated, surprising the teen by not being a complete smart-aleck.

"shouldn't you guys be in school?" the fifteen year old questioned with a sigh, letting her stern disposition drop.

"maybe." Junjun answered with a smirk and a shrug.

However before anyone could say anything else Tsuki heard someone's stomach growl loudly.

"when was the last time you ate?" she asked, causing the four to shift uncomfortably.

"last night at the meeting." Parapara answered for them, though the almost frightened tone stayed in her voice.

"well...come in, I'll fix you something to eat but _**do not**_ touch anything!" Tsuki stated, inwardly sighing as she lead them through the door.

_They better not make me regret this!_

She thought bitterly, heading toward the kitchen.

As she watched them eat the frozen pizza that she had fixed for them she began to feel a bit concerned for the children.

"Why do you guys go so long without food?" she asked softly, afraid to know the honest answer to this.

"we have to." Junjun answered around a mouthful of food.

"yeah, we only go to school because we can make illusions that people think are our parents." Parapara stated, earning a light glare from her other sisters.

"you didn't have to tell her that." Vesves snapped, causing the younger girl to flinch back a little.

"why don't you guys join us for dinner tonight?" Tsuki suggested after the girl's stopped bickering amongst themselves.

"Michiru and Haruka probably wouldn't think that was a good idea." Junjun replied, though her voice revealed the longing toward that idea.

"I'll contact one or the other." Tsuki stated as she flipped open her watch.

Luckily for her Haruka happened to be in gym, where she could pause to answer the call.

"What's up Suki-Chan?" the blonde panted, brushing her stubborn sweat soaked bangs out of her face.

"a few certain fruitbat's wants to know if they can come over for dinner."the dark haired girl replied causing the blonde to laugh softly.

"sure, just tell them that if they have anything funny up their sleeves that they'll have _me _to deal with!" Haruka stated with a small smile.

"will do, Thanks Haruka." the younger Tenoh stated with a smile before closing the lid.

"your sister is as scary as hell." Junjun stated then added "but she's not too bad either."

"Why are you guys so afraid of Haruka?" the shadow warrior asked causing them to exchange looks.

"its not like we're afraid of her...lets just say we've gotten on her bad side a few times...and lets just say that she can hit hard." Junjun answered with a blush.

"it didn't hurt that bad Jun plus we've had a lot worse than these people would _ever_ do." Cerecere reminded her with a teasing smile.

"I can't see Haruka ever actaully abusing anyone." Tsuki pointed out causing the pink haired preteen to roll her eyes.

"she didn't _abuse _us, honestly my sister's are drama queens most of the time. What happened was a prank gone wrong and I think we all got spanked for that one because it ended up wrecking half the house and yard."

Tsuki chuckled at their honesty "no wonder...this place has a lot of work put into it plus I have a feeling that Haruka has to do a lot of the grunt work herself." she stated.

"didn't think about it like that." Junjun muttered causing the aloof teen to smile.

"I think that's the only time Haruka has ever actually got mad at us was when we left a mess in the backyard and she fell and sprained her ankle. She made us do all her yard work for the two weeks until she healed and that is the only reason that she forgave us!" Vesves stated with a small sheepish smile.

"You know how Haruka is...if she can't be active she gets grumpy." Parapara stated causing the others in the room to chuckle.

"You guys might want to take Haruka's example and train a bit harder. She doesn't hate you like some of you punks seem to think." Tsuki stated, causing them to smile slightly.

"I'll make a deal with you...if you will train with us then we'll let her train us." Junjun stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"fine." Tsuki agreed, not wanting to admit that she too was fairly bad at using her powers.


	27. Chapter 27

"What!? No! No! And heck no! The last time I even tried to teach them it blew up in my face!" Haruka stated, causing Michiru to smile slightly.

"Ruka, _you _forget that you wasn't very good at control either." Michiru reminded her lover, her tone teasing though it held a bit of truth.

"Michiru! You and I both know that I didn't blow up anything!" the tomboy argued.

"No but you managed to graze me with your sword attacks more than once." the mermaid like seventeen year old reminded her, causing the prideful butch to blush.

"Okay okay fine my aim sucked at first...fine I'll help you but _no _funny business." Haruka sighed, giving in as she stated "we'll work on regular fighting first...powers later."

"We promise Tenoh-Kun." Junjun stated, earning a light glare from the taller girl.

"I swear if you call me that one more time I am going to hang you upside down and leave you there all night."

Haruka tried to sound angry, though the threat itself was playful.

"its not my fault you look like a dude!" the green haired girl argued, causing the butch to laugh.

"well you _act _like one." Haruka pointed out, smirking slightly.

"the both of you act like one now please stop this senseless banter and finish eating." Setsuna—who had been quite up until this point—stated calmly.

"you have a bad day?" Michiru asked, concerned for her friend who could usually handle Haruka's form of immaturity.

"Midterms start tomorrow and I have been cramming for the last four days." the time senshi replied with a tired sigh.

"You really should get some rest." Tsuki stated but the garnet eyed woman just shook her head.

"No, if I pass this class I get my medical license. I want to be sure that I can pass this." the woman stated then added "as soon as I do I can relax a bit."

"well you try not to over do it Sets." Haruka stated causing the older woman to smile after she finished her meal.

"I'm going to bed, will you guys _try _to keep it down?" the time guardian stated, sending a pointed glare at Haruka who smiled a bit.

"yeah, we'll keep it down." the blonde agreed

"good, I'll see you all in the morning."

As soon as Setsuna had left for bed Haruka turned to her sister and the others.

"Okay...we're going to have to figure out how to do this...Tsuki should catch on fairly quick since she's fought before but you guys...I know how your attention spans are." the blonde stated with a sigh then added "Lets go outside and see what you lot can do one on one."

"are you sure about this Tsuki?" Haruka asked for the tenth time.

"Haruka just do us all a favor and stop stalling." the dark haired teen—now transformed to Eclipse—answered as she got into a fighting position.

"fine but if you get hurt its not my problem!" Sailor Uranus muttered, charging at her.

The two seemed evenly matched as they sparred.

"You're bleeding again Eclipse." Uranus stated, pausing to let the younger teen catch her breath.

"I've had worse...believe me." Eclipse Panted, trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"Yeah well I don't want to be the cause of you being hurt anymore than you already are...Go get cleaned up." Uranus ordered, though it was obvious she was concerned for the girl.

"Fine but as soon as I am better you and I are going at it without holding anything back! I need to know exactly what my strengths are...especially since Shin has access to every thought and memory that we hold!" the dark haired senshi retorted though she did as she was asked.

"she acts a little too much like you sometimes." Cerecere told the older soldier, who only sighed.

"she's nothing like me, not really...now come on, we have another hour of practice before you runts have to get to bed got it?" Uranus stated, causing the others to exchange glances.

"Wait what?!"

Haruka winced at the sound of four voices shouting at once.

"Shh, don't wake up Setsuna or we're all going to end up knocked into the middle of next week." she stated, pausing a bit before she added "Tsuki told us of your predicament and she and I have decided to help you guys out. I mean honestly no one your age should live alone."

"So you're like...letting us live here?" Vesves asked, surprised.

"yeah and if you guys don't like staying in the same house as us then we can clean out the storage building out back for you." Uranus answered, only to be tackled by the four children only a moment later.

"Thanks you!"

"Thanks so much!"

"Thanks Haruka-San!"

"Thank you!"

Haruka chuckled softly as she attempted to sit up slightly.

"You're welcome brats, just stay out of Setsuna's way for the next few days." she replied


	28. Chapter 28

Tsuki awoke to feel someone curled up against her and looking down she saw that it was Hotaru getting settled.

"hey." she whispered soothingly, sitting up a little "what's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream Auntie...I don't want to bother anyone else...but you don't have school tomorrow so I thought you wouldn't mind." the little girl answered, glancing down in nervousness.

"it is okay, you can sleep with me." the teen answered then added jokingly "though if you talk in your sleep I'll throw a pillow in your face!"

The last comment caused the child to giggle as she snuggled closer against the taller figure, who retaliated by wrapping her arm around her niece's shoulders.

"Thank you Auntie." the child whispered as she settled under the teens navy covers and close to her aunts side.

"you don't have to thank me Hotaru-chan. If you need me for anything I'm always here for you." Tsuki whispered with a small smile as she dropped a kiss onto the child's hair.

"are you sure that this wont hurt you? I could make it better if you want!" the little girl stated, however the fifteen year old cut her off with a glare.

"No princess...you're not tiring yourself out to heal me." she ordered lightly, reaching out to ruffle the childs already messy hair.

"But..." the seven year old began however a soft growl cut her off.

"No, _you _only job is to get to sleep and have a good day at school tomorrow. Remember there may have been a change of plans today since The amazon bunch came here today but tomorrow Haruka and Michiru are off on a date or something and I'm going to babysit you plus those friends of yours." the older teen stated lightly as she tightened her hold around the child.

Haruka was a bit panicked the next morning when she didn't find Hotaru in bed.

"Haruka, come look at this." Michiru called softly, causing the blonde to rush over.

"hey, that's really cute...its almost a pity that we have to wake them up huh?" Haruka stated with a smile.

"Hime-chan has been having a bad time lately...why don't we just let the kids stay here with her today?" Michiru suggested softly.

"Sure...why not? We can pick their work up from school for them this evening." The butch stated with a smile as they left the room.


	29. Chapter 29

Tsuki was awoke by something crouching over her.

When she opened her eyes she saw a pair of blue eyes over her.

"Parapara...do me a favor and _never _wake me up like that again!" The fifteen year old grumbled groggily as she sat up, seeing that Hotaru was awake as well.

"sorry...didn't mean to scare you!" the little girl exclaimed, smiling brightly at the grumpy teenager.

"its okay...monkey now get off me." Tsuki muttered with a small smile as she lightly shoved the child onto the mattress, causing the blue haired child to giggle.

"Auntie, Momma and Papa left a note! They said that they let us sleep in today." Hotaru stated, a wide smile on her face.

"Okay, I guess that puts me in charge of breakfast." Tsuki replied, giving the two children a light poke in the ribs before she got up.

"Can you fix pancakes?" Hotaru asked, eyes hopeful but actions still timid.

"sure squirt...any kind in particular?" Tsuki replied, running her fingers through thee raven haired child's hair.

"blueberry?" the little girl suggested, earning a small nod.

"sure thing, come on you two...lets go downstairs." the fifteen year old stated as she got up, both pajama clad children racing and taking hold of each of her hands. This action surprised her but only for a second as she let them lead her toward the kitchen.

Tsuki was almost shocked that the others were already awake, watching TV from various places on the floor.

"You're up early." she stated, earning a small, cheeky smirk from Junjun.

"yeah...well its not every day that we can wake up in a warm bed and know that we will get a good meal." The green haired child answered with a smile as she added "Plus none of us could go back to sleep after Haruka decided that we could skip school...Just this once."

Tsuki chuckled at this before heading toward the kitchen.

Soon they all had food in front of them—except Tsuki who had opted for one of Haruka's nutrient shakes.

"How on earth can you drink that stuff?" Cerecere asked, making a face at the sight of the thick liquid.

"I happen to not be use to eating much and I need the protein to build muscle." the teen stated in reply before offering her drink to Vesves.

"want to try it?" she asked teasingly.

"Eww No!" the young redhead stated, leaning back away from the teenager who winked at her.

"I'm teasing...I would have said the same thing when I was your age." the shadow senshi stated with a chuckle as she grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table.

"won't Haruka get mad at you for drinking her stuff?" Parapara questioned.

"I honestly don't think she'll mind...especially with how much of this stuff she has stocked in the freezer." Tsuki answered with a shrug.

"I think Michiru-Mama bought the wrong kind again." Hotaru replied with a smile as she finished her breakfast.

"what is the right kind? All of it looks like puke and smells just as bad!" Vesves stated, earning a glare from her sisters and best friend.

"Ew Vesta shut up!" Cerecere growled.

"Make me!" the redhead snapped.

It didn't take long for their argument to escalate into an all out shouting contest between the two.

"Can we go into my room and play?" Hotaru asked, motioning to the two that wasn't fighting.

"Go ahead." Tsuki sighed, however her words were cut off by something round and sticky hitting her in the back of the head.


	30. Chapter 30

Tsuki whirled around to face the two other children, both who had the look of pure fear on their faces.

"Who threw it!" she demanded, struggling to keep her anger in check despite how she felt. The two girls exchanged sheepish glances before Vesves slowly stood up.

"I...I did." she stammered as the teen neared her, causing her to close her eyes and brace herself for a blow.

"You get to wash the dishes then and they all better be done by the time I get out of the shower! And Cerecere, you get to mop up this floor!" the teen growled before storming off toward the bathroom.

"Thanks a lot Vesves...she hates us now." Cerecere muttered to her sister as she set about to clean up the mess that had been made, though her words caused tears to well in her sisters eyes.

Tsuki stood under the steaming hot water, the scent of floral shampoo relaxing her a bit as she worked the syrup out of her hair.

_Maybe that haircut wouldn't be such a bad idea after all!_

She cursed under her breath as soap went into her eyes, as she rinsed her hair.

"I am going to kill those little brats!" she muttered as she stumbled out of the shower and began to dry off before she shoved on a pair of boyshorts, loose fitting jeans and a solid black tanktop. As soon as she was finished she headed into the kitchen, finding Cerecere seated on a table, looking deep in thought.

"you finished?"

the words caused the young girl to jump from shock.

"yes'm." the pink haired preteen stated softly, her voice wavering slightly with unshed tears.

"then go play with the others...Where's your sister?" the dark haired teen asked softly, reaching over to run her fingers through the eleven year old's hair.

"outside somewhere...You're not going to make us leave are you?" the pink haired girl asked softly as she stood up, causing the teen to smile slightly.

"No, you're not leaving...not the house anyway...but you are going to leave the room because you're going to go upstairs and play with the other kids!" the fifteen year old stated gently, using her thumb to wipe a stray tear from the child's face.

"really? So you're not mad?" the child asked, holding the teen's hand to her cheek.

"Not anymore." Tsuki replied with a small smile at the child, pulling away from the girl and lightly pushing her toward the other room before adding "now go play."

As soon as the pink haired girl had went off to play Tsuki headed out to find Vesves, who was sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her face buried into her arms.

"Vesves?" Tsuki asked softly, noticing the slight shake of the child's shoulders.

"please don't hate me!"

the words stung the fifteen year old, who knelt down beside the girl and put her hand on the little girl's shoulders, causing her to flinch away from the light touch.

"I don't hate you...Nor am I going to make you leave." the dark haired girl whispered, now rubbing the redhead's back in soothing circles.

"But I screwed up! I always screw everything Up!" The child exclaimed, sobs now taking over her body.

"you messed up yes...but that doesn't mean that you get kicked out. Why on earth do you guys think that anyway?" Tsuki asked softly, hoping to be able to calm the child down at least somewhat.

"before...our parents left...We were on our own!" the girl whimpered, suddenly turning and burying her face against the aloof teens shirt.

"well you're not alone anymore kid...You are stuck with me and my crazy ass family."Tsuki murmured, pressing her lips against the child's forehead as soon as she looked up. The simple action caused a small smile to decorate the little girl's face, though her leaking eyes still shone with doubt.

"really Tsuki-san?" Vesves whispered, causing the shadow soldier to nod lightly.

"really, now why don't you go see what those other baboons are up to before someone thinks I have killed you or something." Tsuki replied, causing the ten year old to break into a grin.

"Okay...I'm sorry about the pancake by the way." Vesves replied just as sheepishly earning a light tap on the top of the head.

"nothing soap and water couldn't cure...just don't let it happen again." the teen retorted as they headed back toward the house.


	31. Chapter 31

Later that evening after everyone had gotten ready for bed and Tsuki had headed upstairs to comb out her hair, only to find that the syrup from earlier hadn't came all the way out, causing it to be a tangled mess. Stomping downstairs she followed her sister's loud, silky voice toward the kitchen.

"Can either of you nutcases cut hair?"

Tsuki's question caused the three older women in the room to turn to look at her.

"What brought this on Suki-Chan?" Haruka questioned, turning around to look at her sister, who stood shyly in the doorway.

"I need my hair cut! I got syrup still in my hair from breakfast!" the dark haired girl stated with a sigh as she slumped down into a chair.

"I can cut it...but you have to be positive before I do." Setsuna answered with a sigh causing the younger girl to sigh.

"Yes I am sure." Tsuki answered as she sat down in one of the chairs.

The fifteen year old closed her eyes as she listened to the time guardian work on her hair, feeling the breeze lightly caress her neck where it had never touched before.

"and done...do you want to see it yet?" Setsuna asked as the teen opened her eyes.

"not really...I am afraid to know." the fifteen year old answered as she ran her hand through her cropped hair.

"You know this is going to start a whole heck of a lot of drama at school right?" Haruka stated coldly though Michiru shot her lover a glare to keep her quite.

"Does it really matter what happens at that school?" Tsuki growled before leaving the room.

Michiru turned to Haruka after the younger girl had left, eyes dangerously icy.

"She feels badly enough Haruka! She doesn't need someone nagging at her!"

The blonde flushed before growling back "I wasn't nagging Michiru. I just don't want her to end up hurt again! Do you think I enjoy seeing my sister in pain?"

Meanwhile Tsuki stood in front of the mirror in her room, running her hand through what was left of her dark colored hair.

"Jeez, you really do look like your sister." Vesves stated as she walked in, a sheepish look on her face as she stood there in the doorway, dressed in a pair of shorts and a oversized t-shirt. It was obvious that the young girl had been crying again recently.

"shouldn't you be in bed?" Tsuki asked softly, turning to the child who glanced down.

"I...I heard you ask them to cut your hair...I'm sorry. It was my fault." the red haired child whimpered however the teen only sighed and knelt down to the child's level and motion for her to come near. Once the child was within arms length Tsuki gently lifted her up and seated her on the bed before taking a seat beside of her.

"Don't look at this like it is your fault Vesves...Look at this like I am starting over as a completely different person." Tsuki stated gently, her arm winding is way around the young girl and holding her against her side.


	32. Chapter 32

"hey, time to wake up!"

Tsuki groaned as her sister yelled in her ear, reaching over to knock the tall blonde to the floor to the floor with a playful shove.

"hey!"

Michiru walked in to see her lover on the floor while the Tsuki was climbing off the bed. She hid a smile behind her hand as she watched the siblings lightly banter.

"that was for being a jerk last night." Tsuki stated with a smile as she helped Haruka up. The tall blonde just laughed before replying

"sorry about that...its just those morons and how badly they hurt you."

Tsuki only smiled a bit and nodded in understanding.

"I know Haruka but its hard enough for me. You don't know half of the crap that I've went through at my old school." the younger girl admitted softly, causing the blonde to give her a soft look.

"Tsuki...Stick with me today okay? Makoto or I will walk you to class and if someone says anything to you I'll be there in an instant." Haruka vowed softly.

Michiru watched the two siblings before quietly slipping away.

"Setsuna promised to pick the kids up and drop them off and Michiru and Ami are hanging out after school for some swim meet or whatever it is. So maybe we can go for a ride and grab a bite to eat before picking her up?"

it was worded as a request but it was a soft plea. The blonde did want to know the younger girl.

"okay Haruka." was all that Tsuki replied as they entered into the building.

The day passed without event until gym class.

"here, I packed extra clothes." Haruka stated, handing her a pair of black shorts and a large t-shirt.

"Thanks Sis, you're a life saver." the teen stated in reply as she quickly changed out, noticing that Haruka turned her back to her.

"Don't want you to be uncomfortable." the blonde answered the unasked question.

As soon as they walked out Haruka turned to Tsuki.

"you don't need a contact sport...you're still bruised up. Coach will let us run laps...that will be easier on you." The blonde stated with a small smile.

"Fine, but I want to try something...if you'll just trust me." Tsuki whispered and Haruka smiled.

"Sure kitten, what is it?"

Hearing her sister say that made her a bit braver.

"try to link with me in civilian form...here and now...see if you can lend me a bit of your speed." Tsuki answered and Haruka smiled mischievously.

"if you can then you are defiantly joining the track team." Haruka answered then added "but lets see your raw power first."

They got to know each other's paces for the rest of the class, Tsuki trying to ignore the pain in her back and Haruka trying not to show compassion toward her younger sibling who seemed to be too prideful to even show pain.

"good job, you are actually pretty fast." the blonde stated with a smile.

"Thanks Haruka but I am no where near as fast as you are!" Tsuki replied, feeling just a little bit closer to her half sister than she had before. As they walked toward the fifteen year old's next class—which was art—Sayomi called out.

"oh so you decided to come out as a dyke! Why don't you just kill yourself freak!"

The words irritated Haruka, however what really bothered her was when she noticed the unshed tears that gathered in her sister's eyes.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Haruka's voice echoed through the hall.

"Oh what are you going to do? Rape us?" one of the other girls, Leiko sneered.

Haruka was about to step forward, however Michiru only grabbed her arm.

"later."

The sea goddess's melodic voice whispered to the blonde, who nodded though her expression only darkened.

"Take care of Tsuki, I need to get out of here." she whispered before brushing past everyone, pausing only to give her half sibling's shoulder a soft squeeze.

Michiru sighed as she lead the dark haired Tenoh into the classroom, though the girl seemed pretty out of it.

By the end of the day Tsuki just wanted to crawl up in a ball.

"I have a plan that will cheer you up...come on...we have to get to the park." Haruka stated once they were on the road.

Tsuki stayed silent for the whole trip until they pulled over to a highly wooden area.

"Transform."

The one word was said gently yet commandingly.

After they had both transformed Sailor Uranus lead the younger soldier toward a secluded area that was near one of the trash bends.

"what are we doing?" Eclipse muttered, only to be hushed by her sister.

" untransform and watch."

Suddenly the sound of three girls approached, each talking about the guy that had sent them the message.

Suddenly the wind picked up, just as a large amount of mice ran out of the underbrush.

"Wait...what?" Tsuki muttered, trying to hold back a chuckle as she watched the girls scream and try to scramble to get away.

"illusions...this is what you get when you involve the Amazon brats into a plan." Haruka whispered back, chuckling softly.

As they watched Tsuki could feel a moister fill the soft breeze and noticed that the other girls seemed to be sweating a bit. However then just as they fell, an current of static rushed through the ground, causing their hair and clothes to stand straight up.

"They want to spread rumors about you...lets humiliate the hell out of them." Haruka whispered through silent laughter as she took multiple pictures.

As soon as their targets left the soldiers came out from hiding, even Michiru laughing lightly.

"Do you think you could convince Elza to put these in the school newspaper?" Haruka asked.

"All I had to tell her was what happened...she wasn't exactly thrilled by what they had done." Michiru answered with a smile.

"Thanks guys...you didn't have to take up for me." Tsuki stated, blushing a bit though Haruka only grabbed her in a headlock.

"yeah we do runt...you're one of us now." she stated, keeping her hold light so that her sister was in no discomfort.


	33. Chapter 33

"How's you're back?" Ami asked as they waited on the teacher to enter the room.

"its healing...I still have to change the bandages though." Tsuki answered as she scribbled in the journal that lay open in front of her, her eyes never moving from the pages.

"that's good...Makoto said that the cuts were almost deep enough for stitches." the blue haired genius stated. Silence passed between them.

"I'm sorry I kinda brushed you off the other day...I'm just a bit..._nervous _about meeting new people." Tsuki admitted softly, the timidness still in her voice.

"Its okay, I just thought it might have been something I said." the soldier of Mercury stated with a smile.

"No, it wasn't you. I'm just get nervous around people." Tsuki replied just as another student walked in, laughing.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" he exclaimed, holding up a paper where the first page held a picture of the events at the park the previous day. Ami and Tsuki exchanged looks, both trying to hide the laughter.

The rest of the day went by uneventful, until lunch.

"Did you hear what their blaming? Aliens." Haruka stated, causing the small group of girls to laugh softly.

"Next thing you'll see is those three twits coming to school dressed in aluminum foil clothing." Rei stated, just as the three in question walked past.

"as if that would help, if they actually saw what was out there they'd pass out." Haruka stated while doing a dramatized reenactment of that scenario.

"Honestly Haruka..." Michiru muttered though she too looked amused.

"I agree, let them see Shin! They'd crap on themselves!" Tsuki retorted before continuing her meal.

"I see you had to actually _cut _the purple out of your hair." Rei stated, though it was obvious that she was joking.

"Jeez Rei lay off." Makoto chuckled, rolling her eyes at her friend's comment.

It was hard for Tsuki to not feel welcomed by the group now, even if Usagi was eating twice her weight and Rei was being her usual self.

"So how was your day so far?" Haruka asked as her sister entered the changing room and threw her backpack onto the bench.

"Pretty good, No drama." Tsuki answered as she hurriedly changed clothes.

"that's good. You feel fit enough to play a sport today or do you want to just join me in training?" Haruka asked with a smile.

"I don't trust myself with bumping into people yet." Tsuki answered as she finished up.

"You know...If you want to I can help you get on the track team. I mean we need strong runners but you have to commit to it." Haruka stated with a small smile.

"I get back to you on that Haruka!" she stated as she took off running again, causing Haruka to chuckle and rush to keep up.


	34. Chapter 34

That day passed uneventfully until that evening when they decided to trian some more.

"Can you two be serious for five minutes?"

Sailor Uranus growled, pinching the bridge of her nose to attempt to calm herself down.

"oh come on Haruka, at least they _have _tried to pay attention today." Neptune chuckled, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder.

"Yeah at least they are training somewhat." Tsuki stated, rolling her eyes at how idiotic the children was acting.

"I guess you're right but still..." The blonde stated with a sigh as the two preteens stopped their scrabble and turned to look at the butchy teen.

"oh come on, why are you so serious all the time?" Vesves asked, a slight pout on her face.

"You watch those you care about die right in front of you and you'll change your tune too!" Uranus barked, causing Michiru to sigh.

"Why don't you leave teaching the kids to me? Sounds like you need a break." Neptune suggested, rubbing her lover's shoulders slightly before adding "why don't you and your sister go do something together?"

Haruka glared at her partner before sighing.

"alright...try to get these brats to focus will you?" she replied, untransforming.

"They'll be fine Haruka." Neptune urged with a sigh.

"Okay come on Tsuki lets go." the blonde retorted, pausing only to kiss Michiru before heading toward her car.

"what did you mean back there? Watching people die?" Tsuki asked once they were on the road.

"I watched the people I care about die right in front of me! I'll be damned before I do something like that again!" the blonde growled before adding "lets go grab something to eat...I know a cafe that my friends and I sometimes use."

Tsuki only nodded as silence overtook them again.

"Can I ask you something?" the dark haired girl asked softly after a while.

Haruka glanced over at her, noting the almost childish tone of her voice as she spoke.

"sure, what is it?" the taller of the two replied lightly, trying to keep the concern out of her voice.

"Can we go to the ninth district...I need to go to Mountain gates elementary."

Tsuki's reply sounded so soft that the blonde had a hard time at hearing her.

"Okay. May I ask why?" Haruka asked, having a feeling that she didn't want to know.

Licking her lips Tsuki forced herself to reply "my step dad Daiki...Kenji's real father. You see my mom broke up with him for a while and during that time...well...I happened. When Daiki got back together with mom he took me under his wing, he never told me not to call him my father and he was the one who provided for me...he wasn't effusive but he did care about both Kenji and I."

Haruka sighed and lightly put her hand over the younger girl's.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, if I had know that I had an younger sibling I would have searched for you." she whispered as she turned up the street that would lead them to the other part of town.


	35. Chapter 35

Haruka could tell that Tsuki was having a hard time as they drove through the neighborhood that she had once called her own.

"Turn left up here." the younger teen whispered, the first word she had spoken since she had suggested coming.

"do you mind if I come with you?" Haruka asked "I would understand if you didn't want me to though."

All in all she thought that the younger girl would say no, and honestly she wouldn't blame her however to her surprise she felt a soft touch against the back of her hand, though it retreated quickly. Glancing up at the younger girl she saw that the girl was glancing at her.

"you can come."

The response was soft, almost too low for Haruka to hear however the response made her smile lightly.

"you can show emotion you know, I don't bite." Haruka knew the joke was lame but she had the feeling that the younger girl needed to hear the words.

"Shut up...It was because of that weakness that Shin..." Tsuki began, angry tears welling in her eyes as she turned away from her sister.

"If emotion is weakness then explain to me how it is emotion that gives the princess her power?" Haruka demanded, her voice full of authority and compassion.

"That's the princess...Not me."

Tsuki whispered the words, pain etching her voice as the tears spilled over.

"Tsuki...Who told you that emotion is weakness?" Haruka asked as she pulled into the parking lot of the cemetery and shut off the engine.

When she got no response she turned to the girl and lightly put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, startling her out of the trance that she was in.

"Who told you that it was a weakness?"Haruka repeated, her voice low and soothing. She wanted the answer, she wanted to know who had filed the girl's mind with those lies.

Letting out a stuttered sob Tsuki managed to let out the words "Mom..."

Haruka felt her blood start to boil when she heard this.

"Your _mother _said that to you!?" Haruka couldn't keep the anger out of her tone as the confession sank in. How could anyone tell their child that?

"She says that it was my fault that he died...That he wouldn't have started drinking if I wasn't born!"

Those words broke Haruka, hearing the fifteen year old's tearful admittance.

"You said he treated you the same as he did your half brother?" Haruka stated softly as she put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"yeah...Even though Kenji was older than me...He always included me in their plans. Kenji hated me because of that." Tsuki only barely managed to speak before completely collapsing into tears. Haruka only pulled her lightly into a hug.

"I am sure that he did not blame you...I don't know what happened or why but I do know that how you talk about the man that he had to love you very much and none of this was your fault." Haruka stated, pulling the young figure tight against her, despite the fact that Tsuki was trying to pull away.

After she had calmed down slightly Tsuki tried to pull away, only to be held steadfast by her half sister.

"This is embarrassing." the fifteen year old growled, trying to move away.

"What is? Being held?" Haruka asked with a playful smirk as she tightened her hold a bit "there's nothing wrong with being hugged you know."

Tsuki pulled away a bit, blushing a bit.

"Yes there is! People like me don't deserve..." she couldn't continue because as soon as she made eye contact with her older sister the words died in her throat, for the emotion in her sisters eyes pleaded for her not to continue.

"you _are _human. It does not matter what you have been told before...you _deserve _just as much as anyone your age." Haruka stated then added "I know Danny's secret and I don't give a _damn _about it. If he makes you happy then I want you to do whatever that takes."

The younger girl blushed then, though something about her sister's words comforted her greatly.

"but...he probably...won't want to even speak to me after what I said to him!" Tsuki admitted, causing Haruka to chuckle.

"hey if I can score Michiru after some of the stuff I said to her then you can get him to understand you." the blonde replied with a smile as she let her sister scoot away from her finally.

That one comment won a small smile from the dark haired senshi before she opened the car door.

"you sure you want to do this Sis?" Haruka asked as she too got out.

"yeah."

Haruka kept her arm around Tsuki as they made it up the hill and toward a large polished stone.

"Daichi...I finally came to see you." Tsuki whimpered, knelling down onto the grass.

"I...found my half sister...I live there now with her and her family." Tsuki stated softly, brushing a stray tear from her face.

"I'll take good care of her...you wont have to worry about her." Haruka stated, pressing her lips against Tsuki's temple before standing up.

"I'll give you some time alone okay? I'll come back over here in a few minutes to see if you're ready." she stated, however as she went to walk away Tsuki grabbed her arm.

"I don't want to be alone." the dark haired girl whispered, her voice sounding frail as she spoke.

"Okay." Haruka replied, sitting down beside of her sister again "if that is what you want Kitten."


	36. Chapter 36

"Lets stop for dinner, we've been on the road for two hours." Haruka stated, breaking the silence that had consumed them since they had gotten into the car at the cemetery.

"Not hungry." Tsuki answered nonchalantly, in a tone so forlorn that it hurt Haruka to even hear it. With the bitter silence back over them and the black haired fifteen year old staring idly out of the passenger window Haruka became desperate, wondering how—and if ever—she could cheer the fifteen year old up.

"You have to eat." the tall blonde urged gently "what's your favorite place around here?"

When even that got no response Haruka sighed and glanced at her watch, noticing that it had been three hours since Tsuki had said more than two words.

"I could turn around and go get the roadkill back there if you'd prefer that." she attempted to joke, hoping to stir even the slightest of smiles from her younger sister who; despite her endeavors didn't even glance her way. The Thick silence unsettled Haruka slightly, causing her to wonder just what could be running through her sisters head at that moment and why on earth could a parent hurt their child this much?

A soft rumble brought the blonde's attention back to reality and she decided that if Tsuki wasn't going to say anything then she would just take her to the first restaurant they came across and make her eat something there.

They ended up at a small, retro-style burger shack that had a faded sign that was so unreadable that if Haruka hadn't been to the place before that she would have sworn that they were out of business.

"You _need _to eat something Tsuki...Even if it is just fries okay?" Haruka stated, her voice soothing as she reached over and lightly put her hand on her sister's shoulder, noticing how the girl flinched at the touch.

"Go in there and wash your face and find a seat...I'll be in there shortly to order okay?" Haruka stated just as softly as she ran her thumb along the distraught teen's cheek, noticing how wet the girl's face was still moist from the tears that she had shed earlier.

"okay." Tsuki managed to reply as she slowly got out of the car.

After Tsuki had dissappeared inside Haruka pulled out her cellphone and with a sigh, dailed the familiar number of her own house. After about three rings she heard a soft voice ask.

"Hello?"

"Michiru," she began, her tone bitter as she spoke "I need some advice."

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Michiru asked softly and Haruka could imagine the worried look on her face.

"I'll tell you in full detail later...Lets just say I may be home late. Tsuki's a mess, we stopped by her dad's grave and lets just say that she spilled everything that her mother ever told her onto me and trust me _nothing _either of us have gone through adds up to what that ass of a woman told her as a child!" The blonde answered, her tone now shaking in the silent rage that was consuming her.

"Haruka, I need to know what is going on...What happened? What did she tell you?" Michiru demanded softly, turning on the speaker phone after earning a quizzical look from Setsuna. "You're on speaker." she added softly. Haruka knew she had no choice but to relay everything back to the Aqua haired beauty.

Setsuna cursed low under her breath as she heard this.

"Who could tell _anyone_ such a thing? Let alone their own _child!_" she muttered as she walked out of the room and back toward where the children where playing.

"Haruka, you make sure that Tsuki's alright...I'll see you two later tonight, we'll work something out then when we both have our heads on straight." the neptunian stated softly.

"you're right. I'll see you in a bit okay? Love you." Haruka replied before hanging up.

_I hope that Michiru never see's Tsuki's mom anywhere...or Setsuna for that matter. Jeez I almost feel bad for that woman if they do._

When Haruka walked into the room she saw Tsuki standing idly beside the wall toward the bathrooms, her face still flushed and her eyes still dim.

"you okay?" Haruka asked, earning only a slight nod in response.

"come on, lets get something to eat then we'll head home okay?" Haruka tried again only to have the young teen mumble a soft.

"okay."


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor Moon all canon characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi . The ideas for the the next few chapters of this story and the one before this belong to sangoscourage.

Glancing over at Tsuki's sleeping form Haruka couldn't help but to smile. Knowing that the fifteen year old seemed at ease while she slept, despite the trying events of that day. However the blonde wasn't at peace with this, No...the thoughts of the girl crying herself to sleep bothered her.

"Kitten, wake up." she called softly, being careful with her touch so not to startle her.

"How long have I been out?" Tsuki whispered, her voice thick from sleep.

"since we left the restaurant." Haruka answered as she helped the younger teen out of the car, balancing half of her weight against herself as they headed toward the house.

"I'm going to bed." Tsuki stated once they got inside, however Haruka stopped her.

"Will you be alright?" the tomboy asked gently, forcing the younger teen to make eye contact with her, noticing that even now the fifteen year old's shone slightly with sadness.

"yeah." Tsuki whispered, rolling her eyes as she pulled away and headed upstairs.

"she's messed up." Setsuna said softly as she walked over to where Haruka was.

"I'm really worried about her Sets...I have never saw anything like this in anyone. Its like she's shut down completely ." Haruka stated with a sigh, anger in her tone.

"its not your fault and you are at least trying to show her different." Setsuna stated, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I wish there was some way that we could cheer her up." the tomboy stated with a sigh.

"Tomorrow morning we'll work something out. Its late, we should all be in bed." Michiru stated from the doorway.

"okay...but I want to make sure she's okay." Haruka answered.

When she entered the bedroom Haruka couldn't help but smile because her half sister had curled up beneath the cover and had her arms wrapped tight around one of the pillows that was on the bed.

"poor girl...Excuse me while I go talk to some little girls about something." Setsuna stated before walking off.

"you don't think..." Michiru began with a knowing smile.

"at the moment I don't care what Setsuna does..." Haruka replied as they too left the room.

Tsuki awoke with a start, her heart pounding at her ribs as she sat up. The dream still replaying repetitively in her minds eye, though only one phrase—spoken by her sister in the dream—stuck with her.

"_**You are worthless, No one will ever love **_**you!"**

Tsuki walked downstairs only to bump into someone taller than her.

"You were screaming...I was just about to come check on you." Setsuna stated softly, helping the younger girl steady herself.

"sorry." Tsuki whispered, only to feel a light hand run through her hair.

"want to talk about it?" the time guardian asked gently.

"I don't want to bother anyone." Tsuki answered with a small glance down as she pulled away.

"it won't be no bother, I couldn't sleep anyway." the long haired woman replied softly, leading her toward the sofa and seating herself beside of her before adding "now tell me what happened?"

Tsuki gulped slightly before beginning to speak "I dreamed that I screwed up as Eclipse...and that everyone turned against me...even...even Haruka...hated me."

The detail was scarce but Setsuna knew that despite all of that there was a bit of truth behind the words.

"if you screw up Haruka might lecture you and might even kick you in the pants to get you to focus but as far as hating you...No one is going to do that." Setsuna assured with a sigh before adding "you should get to bed...who knows the next next time that Shin will attack."


	38. Chapter 38

"Haruka, go wake your sister up while we fix breakfast. The others are suppose to meet us at the beach later." Michiru stated causing the blonde to sigh.

"Fine but promise me that you wont make me get into the water...You know what happened the last time." Haruka answered as she got up from where she was seated at the table.

"We _all _know what happened Haruka...You freaked out because a squid got caught in a tide pool and brushed against your foot." Setsuna stated with a teasing smile, causing the blonde to blush.

"leaving now." Haruka muttered as she headed toward the stairs.

"Lets just hope she doesn't slip up and tell Tsuki." Michiru chuckled.

"Yeah well since this was her idea...I just hope Tsuki can enjoy herself." Setsuna replied with a small smile as she finished fixing breakfast.

Haruka walked into her sister's room.

"Hey you, wake up!" The tomboy stated, keeping her distance from the bed to avoid a repeat of the collision before.

"go away." Tsuki muttered sleepily as she rolled over and pulled a pillow over her head, causing Haruka to laugh softly.

"nope, if you don't wake up then I can have Michiru come up here and spray you." The blonde tomboy threatened lightly as she jerked the cover off of the younger teen.

"ugh. Fine...I'm up...Now get out!" the fifteen year old grumbled as she sat up, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Okay okay, just be down in five minutes or I'll drag you down there!" Haruka replied with a small smile as she threw a stray pillow at the younger girl before leaving the room. The teen chuckled as she began to change out of the shorts and tanktop that she slept in and into a pair of baggy tan pants and a plan white t-shirt.

As soon as Tsuki walked into the kitchen the scents of the food caused her mouth to water.

"you actually woke up?" Haruka joked before adding "we decided that we are going to head to the beach today."

Tsuki nodded slightly, sitting down at the table.

"okay...I'll stay here I guess." the dark haired girl stated softly.

"What? You're coming to...Seriously you need to get out and relax some." Haruka replied, almost shocked that the girl thought that she wasn't allowed to come.

"but I don't have an bathing suit." Tsuki stated and Haruka laughed.

"Michiru has a whole lot of them...I'm sure that you could borrow one of them." the blonde retorted with a smile.

"You can even take your pick from them." Michiru stated, trying to reassure the younger teen who looked shocked at the retort.

"I...I can't swim." Tsuki admitted, not allowing her hopefulness to consume her. She didn't want to ruin everyone's day.

"I can teach you and if you don't want to learn today I can teach you how to in the pool downstairs." Michiru stated, causing the young brunette to look shocked.

"You have a pool?" she asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Yes, you would know this if you actually went around the other rooms. Honestly I think you have only been in the living-room, bathroom, kitchen and your bedroom." Setsuna stated gently.

"I...I wasn't sure..." Tsuki couldn't manage to get the words out, she didn't want to admit anything more than she did the previous night.

"of what? That you were allowed? This place _is your home_!" Haruka stated gently, reaching over to lightly put her hand on the brunettes arm; causing a small, timid smile to come across the girl's features.

It was the first time in her life that she believed those words.

"I better go wake the kids or we are going to hit rush hour." Setsuna stated as she got up and headed toward the stairway. It didn't take long for her to return with the children following her.

As Tsuki changed into the bathing suit, having Michiru help her zip it up. Something strange caught Michiru's eye.

"What caused these?" she asked gently, her hand tracing over the thin, almost invisible scars.

"My mom." she answered with a sigh before adding "their not that noticeable are they?"

"No." the aqua haired teen answered with a sympathetic smile before she added "why didn't you tell us that your parents were...that harsh?" Michiru asked with a sigh.

"sorry...I didn't want to bother any of you with my own crap." Tsuki answered softly, causing the Neptunian to sigh.

"you are not a bother...if you need _anything_ you come to _any _of us." The former princess of Neptune replied with a smile.


	39. Chapter 39

"Why do we have to ride the minivan? We _could _have took seperate cars!" Haruka grumbled, the annoyance lacing her tone.

"because we are going to have a _family _outing." Michiru answered, turning in the passanger seat to glare at her lover, who was pouting like a young child.

"still could've not took the darn van." the blonde replied bitterly, causing Setsuna—who was driving—to glare into the rearview mirror at her.

"stop insulting my car, _you _could always _drive."_ she stated, causing a look of shock come across the tall blonde's face.

"_**no **_thank you Setsuna!" she answered, earning a snicker out of Tsuki who glanced over at her sister who glared lightly back.

"What are you giggling about girl?" the tomboy questioned jokingly.

"Because you're acting like a child!" Michiru chuckled, earning a glare from the Uranian.

"oh zip it Michiru."

Haruka retorted, though there was no trace of annoyance in her voice. It was obvious to the two other outers that Haruka was just trying to cause Tsuki to laugh.

Their bickering continued until they pulled into the large parking lot at the beach where the other senshi were waiting. As soon as Tsuki saw this she instantly became nervous all over again.

"Don't Worry, you'll be fine." Haruka stated, putting her hand on her younger sister's for a brief moment.

"What if I cause everyone to have a bad time?" Tsuki whispered, her eyes on her hands and her voice quivering.

"You wont...now come on, lets go." Haruka stated with a reassuring smirk before adding playfully "if you keep stalling then I am going to throw your butt in the closest tide-pool I can find."

After finally getting the reluctant teen out of the car they all headed toward the beach, though Tsuki hung back slightly.

"What is all of this about?" Usagi asked in a whisper, noticing that Tsuki was acting strange.

"Why do I get the feeling that we don't want to know?" Rei retorted, causing Haruka to sigh.

"I'll explain later...Once I get Michiru to convince her to get into the water." Haruka answered in a low voice, glancing at her partner who smiled slightly.

"I'll try to get her into the shallow part as soon as we set up." Michiru replied as she motioned toward the the girl behind her as she added "Someone should go back there and keep her company."

Makoto smiled a little and then replied "I'll go back there and talk to her. I don't know what happened but I do know that I'm going back there."

Tsuki glanced up in surprise when she saw the brunette walking over to her.

"Hey, what are you doing back here? Come on, lets go join the others." Makoto stated with a smile before adding "we're going to play volleyball and then go swimming later."

Tsuki became downcast again at this, having no idea how to do either thing.

"what's wrong? You know what...Never mind...you're learning how to swim...come on." the brunette gave the younger girl no time to reply because she grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the group, despite her protest.

Once to they where near Michiru the soldier of Jupiter smiled a bit and stated "hey Michiru, you're the one who can basically live underwater! You should take Suki-chan for a swim!"

Michiru smiled a bit and nodded "sure, its a calm day." she stated with a smile then added "if Tsuki would like to learn."

The former shadow warrior only nodded slightly, eyes trained on the sand.

"okay, we'll get in the water while the others set up...then they can join us." Michiru stated, feeling almost angry at the thought of the girl's mother hurting her so much that she didn't even feel confident enough to try.

Once they were in the shallow waters Michiru sighed.

"you'll be fine, trust me okay? Nothing will happen." The aqua haired goddess told the nervous girl, who kept a death grip on her arm.

"Okay." Tsuki whispered as the blue eyed girl lead her slowly into the deeper water.

"first you need to learn to float...its easier if you remain relaxed." Michiru instructed lightly.

Tsuki gasped slightly as she felt her feet leave the bottom of the ocean.

"calm down...you're okay...just tread the water...kick slightly and move your hands lightly now okay?" The aqua haired woman instructed lightly before adding "get use to doing this."

After a while Makoto and Haruka came out to where they where.

"Haruka, I need you to help us a minute." Michiru instructed her lover lightly before adding "its time to teach her how to float."

With Haruka holding her hands under the small of Tsuki's back, helping her keep a float. After a few minutes Haruka slowly began to lower her hands until the teen was staying adrift by herself.

By the time that Setsuna had lunch set out Tsuki could swim enough to feel a bit more at ease around the water.

"Haruka, go get the girls to quit playing and come over here." The time guardian ordered however just as Haruka made her way over to the kids, Vesves—who was playing with a Frisbee with Junjun and Chibi-usa—crashed into her.

"Damn it kid...watch where you're going." Haruka muttered, sitting up and shaking the sand out of her hair the best that she could.

"Sorry Haruka-San." The red-haired ten year old muttered, causing the tomboy to laugh.

"its fine, I've had worse than this...go tell your sisters and the other shrimps to come on and go eat." she replied, a thin smile on her face as she stood and brushed the sand off of her damp clothes—or at least attempted to—before heading to where the others where building a sandcastle.

"Oi! Girls! Time for lunch!" she called, smiling slightly at how Hotaru seemed at ease around the other children here when—at school—she was bullied nonstop.

"Papa! Look at what we're making!" The raven haired child replied with a smile as she stood up.

"I see that firefly...now come on, I'll help you build onto it after we eat." Haruka replied lightly.


	40. Chapter 40

"Stop it! I swear you little monkeys are annoying as heck!" Rei snapped, pulling the starfish off of her face where Vesves had tossed it.

"Vesves! Do I have to put you in time out?" Haruka asked from where she was sitting on a blanket, listening to her radio.

"No!" the child replied sharply, causing the blonde to glare over her sunglasses at the girl.

"Go play with the other kids before I do just that." she warned then rolled her eyes slightly as the ten year old stormed off.

Tsuki sat with Hotaru and the others who were digging through the sand trying to find seashells. However when Vesves walked over she kicked at the sand, making it land all over the dark haired teenager.

"Vesta! What the heck!?" The teen answered with a sigh as she tried to dust off.

"Sorry...I'm just ticked off at your darned sister." the girl stated with a sigh as she flopped down against the sand.

"what did you do?" Tsuki asked, arching an eyebrow at the young girl.

"A harmless prank on fire crotch." the red haired girl answered with a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't tick off Rei, she probably would smack you ten times faster than Haruka." Cerecere retorted as she walked over with a handful of small shells.

"I'm not afraid of her, she can't do anymore to me than has already been done before!" The red haired girl retorted causing Tsuki to sigh.

Little known to them Tsuki had said the same words in the past and they still burned on her tongue.


	41. Chapter 41

"Hey why don't you kids go finish your sand castle? Tsuki will help you." Haruka stated, glancing at her sister and smiling a bit.

"yeah I'll help them." Tsuki answered with a smile as she added "its better than me trying to play volleyball." the dark haired girl stated with a smile as she got up and let them lead her toward where they had built the sand palace.

"you _kids _can play in the sand, I am going to go play Volleyball." Cerecere stated with a smile as she walked over to where the older teens where.

Tsuki hid a smile as she watched the children bicker over what to do next.

"All of you need to stop being brats." she chuckled, shaking her head at their antics.

"But her idea is dumb!" Vesves stated, referring to Junjun who rolled her eyes.

"Can you two stop ruining everyone's day with your bickering?" Chibi-Usa stated, rolling her eyes a bit as she and Hotaru continued to play in the sand.

"Guys...stop." Tsuki stated with a sigh.

"She's right! Why don't we use _everyone's _ideas?" Parapara suggested, hoping to be helpful.

"you're right kid, why don't they?" Tsuki replied, causing the little girl to smile slightly.

Tsuki felt a pull at her heart when she saw the look that the child held, it was a mix of awe and shyness, plus the unnamed emotion that Tsuki herself knew so well, though she would have never called it what it was—Longing.

Shaking the thoughts from her own mind she tried to concentrate on the task at hand—the sandcastle—however the thoughts kept coming in waves. Thoughts of a small child waiting for her mom to come to the mother's day events at school though she only saw the woman in passing.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she fought the thoughts to no prevail.

"Auntie what's wrong?" Hotaru asked, calling Tsuki back to her senses.

"Nothing sweetheart...just a daydream." the dark haired soldier stated with a forced smile. She didn't want anyone to worry about her,

"Are you sure?" Vesves asked, her red eyes concerned as she turned her attention to the fifteen year old. The question only earned a small nod, though it was half of a lie.

Meanwhile Haruka was explaining to everyone—in a whisper—about what Tsuki had told her the previous day.

"oh my gosh! That is so awful!" Makoto stated.

"I couldn't imagine why a mother would treat a child like that! That woman shouldn't even be allowed to reproduce!" Rei stated harshly.

"You have no idea how much I agree with you right now." Haruka sighed, glancing across the beach where her half sister and the children were still playing.

"Didn't you see this happen Setsuna?" Usagi asked the green haired time goddess who sighed and shook her head.

"No. with everything that happens in a time line it is almost impossible to keep up with every detail." she answered with a sigh.


	42. Chapter 42

Tsuki sat outside, keeping her back toward the house as she let her thoughts running rampart.

_I am useless! Mother had to be right about me!_

She thought bitterly as she stared up at the roaring clouds that were filling the skies.

"You might want to calm down before you make the weather go wacky." Makoto's voice caught her off guard by saying.

"What?" Tsuki questioned, causing the slightly older brunette to laugh.

"The clouds...you are causing them. One of the drawbacks of having connection with a element. And at least yours just makes it dark...I have to be careful not to zap someone." Makoto stated with a sigh as she sat down beside of the other teen on the steps.

"Yeah well at least the weather fits my mood right now." Tsuki retorted, rolling her eyes slightly.

However then a strange voice stated from the darkness, startling both of the girls.

"and you should _not _feel the way you are. You are not the monster that you believe that you are. The golden crystal has awoken those of us who sworn to protect King Endymion have reawakened to help put an end of all of this." The voice stated, though the pitch proved strange as it was neither male nor female.

"Just who the heck are you and what the heck are you doing here?" Makoto demanded, getting to her feet and glaring into the darkness.

"I am Sphene...Three of you know me as my civilian name...I shall see you again." the voice answered with a sigh before the sound of footfall retreating back into the forest.

"Sphene?" Tsuki asked, recognizing the voice from somewhere.

"the four generals? Shin must really be powerful." Makoto stated then added "The four generals are Mamoru's advisers...if they too have been resurrected...then this is fair greater than I thought."

Tsuki glared into the darkness after the voice, her own thoughts whirling.

_Sphene...like the golden green gem...like the one on the necklace that my mom threw into river. The necklace that Danny gave me._


	43. Chapter 43

"So the generals were reawakened? What's next? The Amazon trio coming back?" Rei sighed, before adding "you know what? I do not want to know."

Tsuki couldn't help but smirk at the priestess's comments, though the serious look never left her eyes.

"Shin must be a whole lot stronger than we thought." she stated, glancing out the window.

"Yeah, so you need to stop beating yourself up about everything before!" Haruka told her before turning toward the others.

"Whoever these people are I think we can trust them...I mean honestly why would they say anything like that if we can't trust them?" Haruka stated then added "believe me, take it from someone who doesn't trust many people."

Meanwhile outside; a broad shouldered person dressed in a yellow suit similar to Tuxedo kamen's, though his cape was a deep blue color. they stood outside staring through the window at the group, their green eyes soft when it landed on the dark haired girl who seemed to have relaxed slightly.

_Let them in Tsuki...Please...they can help you...there is no judgment here._

The person thought with a sigh before untransforming and walking toward the house, knowing that their arrival was expected by three and would be overly welcomed by one.


	44. Chapter 44

A knock came at the door, causing everyone to jump—all except the three outers—who only exchanged looks before Haruka opened the door.

"Hello Haruka-San."

Tsuki's eyes widened at the familiar voice before standing up, her heart beating like a war drum as she stared into the laughing green eyes of the familiar figure. She was froze to the spot even though she wanted to run to the person that she had felt so close to.

"What's wrong Tsuki-Chan? Don't you know who I am?" The person asked, causing the fifteen year old to break into a smile before rushing into the person's arms.

"Danny, I am so sorry I said all of those things...I wasn't the one who even _wanted _to say anything_!"_ she stated, tears threatening to spill over.

"Hey...You think _I_ don't know that? You had plenty of chances to tell me to leave you alone but you never did...you didn't even after you knew everything. Tsuki I love you way too much to let your Mother get between us!_" _Danny stated as he locked his arms around her.

"Whoa, wait a minute! I thought...Okay what the hell is going on?" Rei asked, a look of utter confusion coming over her face.

"What do you mean?" Tsuki asked, turning to Rei who sighed.

"You keep calling Danny a he but..." she began however Haruka cut her off.

"Danny is a FTM. A female to male transsexual...Pre-op of course because there's no way that a seventeen year old can have the surgeries."

Danny chuckled at the confused looks over everyone's face.

"There's a lot of medical stuff that I could tell you and then there are a lot of other things that I should tell you but I wont...Not yet." he answered with a smile.

"Okay...forget I asked." Rei replied nonchalantly.

"I hope I don't make anyone too uncomfortable." Danny stated, keeping an arm around Tsuki's shoulders.

"Trust me, you wont...If they're comfortable with Haruka after what stunt _she _pulled on Usagi then they'll be fine with you." Michiru stated, sending the tall blonde tomboy a look that caused her to flinch back slightly.

"No, you don't offend anyone here." Rei stated with a chuckle "though be prepared to hear a lot of dumb questions by little girls with strange ideas."

Danny smiled a bit at this and sat down beside his girlfriend.

"Oh shit...I forgot about the kids." Tsuki grumbled, causing everyone to laugh a bit.

"it'll be okay...I'll just tell Hotaru that you and Danny are like Michiru and I." Haruka stated with a shrug.

"yeah, you do that and she will start asking questions again." Michiru chuckled, causing the others to laugh again.

"hey, kids get curious." Haruka retorted with a smile, glancing over at the door where the children had disappeared outside to a tent that Haruka had put up to let them play outside.

"Yeah and those six little runts are overly curious...and nosy." Tsuki stated with a small smile.

"Well I can handle kids...Remember I had three little siblings at home." Danny retorted with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. This lot is insane though." Makoto chuckled, causing everyone to laugh.

"oh trust me I can handle a lot of insane." The redhead retorted with a smile.


	45. Chapter 45

"You where the one who was talking out there...How do you know about the four generals?" Makoto asked with a sigh and the redhead sighed.

"The four generals not only protected the king but also lead armies to defend the kingdoms...in the past I was a private first class under the general Zoicite." he stated with a sigh before adding "though in _this _time something got screwed up and I ended up in _this _body." Danny answered with a sighed.

"So Zoicite and the others are alive?" Makoto asked and the redhead nodded.

"yes...they should make themselves known soon." Danny answered with a smile he turned toward the brunette before adding "just keep this a secret from Tsuki...I don't want her to know just yet."

Meanwhile inside Tsuki—who seemed to be deep in thought—slammed her fist against Haruka's punching bag once again, thankful that the others had left her alone for once. She wasn't aware of the pair of eyes that watched her from the doorway.

"Are you angry?"

the question caught her off guard and caused her to whirl around, only to find a concerned looking Parapara standing—half hidden—by the doorway.

"No, I'm just stressed out." Tsuki answered, shrugging slightly as she paused in her escapade. The little girl glanced down, her expression revealing the struggle that she felt on the inside.

"maybe you should come play with us?" she suggested, her blue eyes pleading with the Fifteen year old's as the younger child dared to make brief eye contact.

Tsuki began to say no however after seeing the nervous look she then replied with a sigh "fine...just _no _pranks."

The young child smiled brightly up at the teenager who couldn't help but smile back slightly. She allowed the child to lead her outside to where the other kids where still playing a game that—to Tsuki—seemed like a mix of soccer and volleyball.

"Hey Tsuki-San!" Junjun stated with a smirk as she tossed the ball toward the dark haired teen, who easily caught what should have been a surprise attack.

"We know who the generals are...we had a run in with them a few months ago." Vesves stated with a smirk "their armies are going to help the senshi and the prince and Princess."

Tsuki sighed as she passed the ball to Cerecere, who kicked it to Hotaru.

"Can we not talk about all of this? I don't want to think about fighting unless I absolutely have to." Tsuki retorted causing the children to laugh softly at her tone.


	46. Chapter 46

Danny watched as his girlfriend was goofing off with the children, a small smile on his face.

"I should go meet up with the others...kunzite gets a bit edgy if someones late." he chuckled to Haruka who smirked.

"alright, but you should stop by later then with the others." the blonde stated with a smile before adding "after all we all work toward the same purpose."

Danny nodded before smirking slightly and heading back into the woods.

"so that's were Mamoru was going...he said that he had important business." Usagi stated from the porch and Haruka chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him Odango-atama." The butch stated with a smile before adding "why don't we head inside to grab something to eat?"

That was all it took for Usagi to quickly agree and disappear into the house.

"Hey guys, why don't you guys come inside and eat before Usagi consumes everything?" Haruka called toward Tsuki and the children. The blonde was just glad that her sister seemed to be at least trying to get over whatever had happened before.

Haruka couldn't help but wonder what exactly had happened to her younger half sibling to cause her to be so nervous around people, even to the point of thinking she was useless. The tall blonde had the resolve to try to figure out whatever had happened and try to reverse the psychological damage that Tsuki's mother had obviously dished out.

"Come on Suki-chan! Lets go eat!" Vesves stated, throwing the ball at Tsuki's chest; only to find surprise as the otherwise inattentive teenager caught the object and tossed it back.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I don't own the cannon characters. All I own is Tsuki and Danny. The idea for this chapter comes from Sangoscourage.

Heading inside Tsuki watched as the bun haired blonde shoveled food in her mouth, causing her to pause slightly and just watch her wide eyed for a moment.

"oh you get use to her feeding habits." Rei stated with a chuckle, putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"If I even attempted at eating that fast I'd choke...or puke, whichever comes first." Tsuki stated, causing both Rei and Haruka to laugh.

"I think _anyone _would." Haruka stated with a smile before adding "Come on, lets go grab something ourselves before Bunny eats it all."

Tsuki smirked as she walked past the future princess who was just about to shove a muffin in her mouth when the dark haired teen snatched it quickly out of her hand. Before stepping back, hiding the item behind her back as she watched as the blonde haired princess started to yell at the pink haired child that was her future daughter.

"Actually Princess it was me who made you smack yourself." she stated, causing the blonde to turn to her blinking in confusion before chuckling.

"Sorry Chibi-Usa." Usagi stated, earning a small glare from the pink haired girl who just walked by.

"sorry about that, couldn't resist." Tsuki stated as she dropped the dessert into the blond's hand, trying not to laugh at the future princess's embarrassed expression.

"You're worse than your sister!" Usagi stated, though her tone was playful.

"I am not!" Tsuki retorted though she smiled despite her mock rage.

"you are too! Haruka is a pain and so are you!" Usagi stated in the same tone.

"Both of you are going to miss a meal if you don't hurry up and stop bickering." Rei chuckled from the kitchen, catching Usagi's attention, causing her to rush toward the food once more and causing Tsuki to laugh.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: Do not own any of the sailor moon characters.**

**WARNINGS: this chapter contains triggers such as shelf harm and flashbacks of abuse. Please do not read this chapter if any of this bothers you.**

* * *

Tsuki sighed as she sat up in bed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm her raging heart. For the second night in a row she had been having the same nightmares. Slowly getting out of bed she headed downstairs and toward the same room that Parapara had distracted her from earlier, but now that everyone else was asleep there was nothing to distract her.

She made her way toward the hard punching bag, not bothering to wrap her hands with the protective tape before driving her blows against the hard, sand filled bags. She didn't notice that her knuckles were being torn by the harshness of her blows against the stone like leather.

Her mind was a mess of insults and pain, her rage and hurt driving her attacks to land faster and faster against the punching bag.

_Useless._

_Freak._

_Bastard._

_No one wants you._

The words kept whirling rapidly in her mind, causing her to sigh as the images of how she heard these words filled her mind. Tear blinded her as the familiar urge began to consume her and she cursed herself yet again.

_You can not do that again! You promised Danny!_

She shook the thought from her mind, thinking that what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him and walked upstairs, her bloody hands distracting her only a little from the task that had entered her mind. As soon as she was upstairs she headed into the bathroom and—after making sure she locked the door—began to search the cabinets to find the object that seemed to be calling her name.

Once she found the blue handled object and quickly slid away the clear plastic guard that kept the sharp metal away from her delicate skin. As soon as the protection was away she pulled down the protection of the silky pajamas that her sister had bought her and then pressed the cold plastic and metal against the front of her thigh, dragging the object across her pale skin and watched as thin pink lines formed over her skin and watched as the thick crimson liquid seeped from the wounds.

_Go ahead you deserve the pain! Do you think I give a damn about what you do? Why don't you just go die?_

The words replayed in her mind, causing tears to spill down her face as she thought bitterly

'_why? I...I've always just wanted you to be proud of me. Was that too much to ask?'_

she made only four more gashes right below the first two before tossing the razor into the trash can and fishing the first-aid kit out of under the sink, pulling out a bandage and put it around her injured leg before treating her skinned and bruised knuckles and headed to her room to try to get some sleep before she had to wake up to face Haruka the next morning.

However as she closed her eyes she saw accusing brown eyes staring down at her.

"it's your fault! I should had really have left you somewhere!"

Tsuki opened her eyes again and sighed as she sat up again, winching as her clothing brushed against sore skin. As she put her head in her hands, fighting emotions that tugged at every core of her being.

"why?" she whispered softly, wishing that she could ask her mother that very question. As she sat there she recalled how she had waited for her mother to come home; only to receive a harsh look and to get shrugged past.

Tsuki was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't notice the blood that had seeped past the thin bandage and onto her light blue pajamas, or the fact that someone was standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

the sleep deepened voice caught the younger girl off guard, causing her to jump almost out of her seat. Tsuki glanced up to see her sister standing in the doorway before she flipped on the light, noting the blood on the younger girl's leg.

"Tsuki! What in the hell happened?" Haruka demanded as she rushed over to the girl.

"just leave me alone Haruka." Tsuki managed to mutter, her voice strained with the unshed tears that pushed at the back of her eyes. However Haruka only glared and sat beside the younger girl who flinched away from even the slightest touch.

"No Tsuki...I want to know what is going on...how this happened! Tell me whatever the hell you need to but I am not letting you beat yourself up over something that is not your fault!" the butchy seventeen year old growled, her hand roughly going over the wound, feeling the bandage beneath the silk.

After giving her sister time to answer her she glared down at her and said firmly "Let me see what the hell you've done to yourself!"

Tsuki rolled up the loose pant leg to reveal the blood stained bandages.

"Damn! What the hell were you thinking!" Haruka muttered, as she carefully began unwinding the bandage to see the several long, thin gashes that shown with irritation. Haruka groaned softly under her breath before meeting her sister's downcast gaze with a holding glare.

"Stay here...I'll go get the first aid kit. And I swear if you move I will kick your ass." the tall blonde threatened as she got up and headed toward the bathroom, noticing the bloodied razor in the still opened trash. She sighed as she grabbed the abandoned first aid kit and headed back into the room, not trusting to leave Tsuki alone for long.

"What were you thinking? Why did you do this?" Haruka questioned softly as she walked back over to the bed, kneeling down in front of the younger girl and began to clean the raw wounds with a small antiseptic pad.

"things just...I had to get the thoughts to stop someway!" Tsuki admitted with a whisper as she winced as the medication was applied.

"there are better ways to do that than ripping your skin to bits!" The older of the siblings stated firmly then sighed and added softly "Next time besides cutting yourself come wake me up...it actually _helps _when you talk about it."

Tsuki glanced down, almost to afraid to talk about what happened before but hearing her sister's concern she wanted to at least make her understand what had happened.

"I don't want to bother you." she admitted causing Haruka to sigh.

"listen, I don't give a damn about when or how you come to me. I just want you to open up and talk about this besides hurting yourself!" the blonde stated with a sigh as she notice the bleeding had stopped. She wanted to know what happened but she wanted to give Tsuki time to come to her and not to force her to talk about it.

"Haruka? I'm sorry...its just...every time I closed my eyes that I relive everything that ever happened to me." Tsuki admitted after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Will you tell me what happened? Please?" The wind soldier pressed gently. She didn't want to cause the other girl to become nervous.

"What do you want to know?" Tsuki muttered bitterly, causing Haruka to fill with once more at the woman who had suppose to have raised the fifteen year old.

"anything you want to tell me." Haruka answered softly as she moved herself from the floor and back unto the bed.

"well...I don't remember when it first started but I remember being around six or seven years old and waiting for my mom to come home from work, my half brother was waiting with me but when she got home she acted like I was the most evil thing in the world but she greeted my brother like any other parent would. I always tried to be what she wanted me to but...it was never enough...then when I met Danny, I had something to live for...he was my best friend at first then it became so much more. Mom never cared though...she never approved of anything and she defiantly didn't like that I was with a girl...even if Danny had been diagnosed with gender identification disorder." Tsuki answered, tears beginning to run down her face as she recalled everything then after a small pause she added softly

"she made me break up with him and then beat me...she even tossed the necklace that he gave me into the river behind the house."

Haruka might had been angry before, however now she was furious.

"How can a parent treat their daughter like that? I know me and my dad don't get along exactly but I know that he _never _would _ever _treat me like your mother did with you...You are not a freak Tsuki and I don't care if I have to kick your ass I will make you understand that!" Haruka stated, her teal gaze full of affection as she spoke.

Tsuki didn't know how to react to this, not ever expecting her sister to ever show compassion toward her, let alone treating her like she was a member of her family. She didn't understand that Haruka already accepted her as a member of the small tight nit group. After a while Haruka noticed that her sister wasn't about to speak she added softly.

"Suki-Chan , you're my sister and I'll go through hell itself before I see you hurt!" Haruka stated then after glaring lightly at the younger girl she sighed and put a comforting arm around the fifteen year old's shoulders before adding softly "I know we haven't known each other for long but even in our short time together I love you just as much as if I had known you my whole life."

Tsuki felt herself gasp at the revelation and she couldn't help the raw emotion that rushed through her before she flung herself into her sister's arms, causing the blonde to chuckle lightly and wrap her arms around the younger girl in a warm embrace.

"I love you too Haruka-san." Tsuki whispered, causing her older sister to tighten the hold slightly.

"you use honorifics again with me I will kill you." Haruka threatened playfully, resting her chin into the younger girl's hair, surprised when the dark haired girl shook with silent laughter. She was happy that the younger girl seemed to be cheering up ever so slightly as she snuggled up closer to Haruka who responded by leaning back against the mattress so that they both was laying down on the bed.

"I'll stay by you tonight Tsuki. My little sister isn't going to wake up so depressed that she starts hurting herself again." the tomboy stated firmly as she fought with the blanket and pulled it over the both of them.

Tsuki was about to argue with the seventeen year old who only cut her off by smacking a pillow across her face.

"Shut up Tsuki and go to sleep, siblings share beds all the time. This is no different." Haruka stated rolling her eyes before she positioned the both of them so that they wouldn't wake up with pain from sleeping in a weird position.

"Goodnight Haruka." Tsuki whispered, causing the blonde to reach over and give her sister a light caress on the cheek as a sign of affection.

"Night, Suki-chan. Now get some sleep...Tomorrow Setsuna will want to know what happened to your hands tomorrow...Heck I want to know what happened?" The older of the two added softly as she ran her thumb over the raw flesh of the younger girl's bruised and cut up knuckles.

"Punching bag." the dark haired sister answered, her voice sounding pale and small in the darkness.

"good graces sis...use tape or gloves next time dummy." Haruka grumbled at the younger teen as she leaned over and kissed the younger teen's forehead.


	49. Chapter 49

**Warning: This chapter is disturbing, read at your own risk.**

Tsuki awoke with a start, feeling nothing but the strong arm that lay over her as the panic grabbed her and she did the only thing that she could do, struggle. As tears blinded her eyes she felt a strong grip take hold of her arms and she couldn't help the small yelp that came from her mouth.

"Tsuki! Its me! What's wrong?" Haruka pleaded, fear etching itself across her face as she listened to her sister whimper and struggle against her. She didn't know what to do to calm down the younger girl who was pleading with her, despite the fact that she was not going to hurt the girl.

"please...Kenji...not again."

Those words froze Haruka to the bone as she released the hold she had on the younger girl who instantly curled up in a ball.

"Suki-chan, its me...Haruka...your sister. Please just look at me? I will never hurt you kitten." the tall blonde whispered, hoping to sooth the girl out of the fear based illusion as she spoke. Tsuki was shaking on top of the covers as she tried to shove her head under the pillow to block out the thoughts.

"Suki-chan...No one will hurt you...I'll beat them down if they try." Haruka tried as she lightly put a hand on the young dark haired girl's shoulder, her touch feather light as if she was afraid to hurt the girl. Tsuki began to relax slowly as Haruka sat up and lightly rubbed the fifteen year old's back and shoulders.

"I'm sorry I scared you...I was only trying to be a decent big sister." the older of the two stated with a soft tone as she felt the brunette slowly uncurled herself until she was sitting up and clinging to Haruka's clothing as silent tears made their way down her face. The tall blonde only sighed and lightly hugged her, rocking her slightly as they sat there.

"did Kenji hurt you?" Haruka asked softly, though she dreaded the answer.

Tsuki sighed as she dared to relax against the muscular chest of the tall blonde, who in return tightened her grip on the girl. Haruka didn't expect a answer but then with a small stammer the dark haired teen whispered lightly.

"more than just the beatings...he found out...he found out I'm bi and he...he said he'd make me normal." Tsuki answered, a sob shaking her body before she added "Mom didn't believe me...I tried to fight...to get help..."

Haruka however stopped her with a soft hand covering her mouth. Haruka was filled with anger at the two—who she already hated with a passion—but right now she knew she had to be a comforter and protector for the younger girl.

"I know Tsuki...I might not be able to get you justice but I will personally kick his ass. If _anyone _hurts you in _any way _I'll shove my space sword up their ass." she vowed before removing her hand and leaning back against the pillows so that they could both relax a bit. Haruka was surprised when Tsuki laughed softly at the comment, which relieved her slightly.

"Haruka? Why do you care so much?" Tsuki asked softly after a few minutes of a comfortable silence. However what Tsuki asked next shocked Haruka.

"because you're my sister, Sister have to love each other Tsuki, I don't expect us to get along perfectly all the time but I do hope you'll trust us and come to us whenever needed or even wanted." Haruka answered with a sigh before she added "when's your birthday anyway? I never caught that."

Tsuki shuddered slightly before added "in a few months."

Haruka could only imaged why the girl shuddered "a few as in when? Exact day please." she requested with a sigh.

"March thirteenth." Tsuki squeaked out, almost as if a fear gripped her about it.

"March? Wow...the same month as Michiru." Haruka stated, honestly surprised.

"really?" it was now Tsuki's turn to be surprised, her tone sounding almost childish.

"yeah. Come on lets try to get some more sleep...trust me no one will hurt you while I am here." the tall blonde stated with a sigh as she let her mind maul over what she had just learned about the extent of her sister's abuse.

_That's why she was uncomfortable with me being next to her...her fucking brother raped her! When I see that low life son of a bitch I will make him wish he was dead!_

Haruka thought bitterly as she felt her sister curl a bit tighter against her and was now fully using her as a pillow.

"comfortable?" the blonde teased playfully before adding "hopefully that will keep you from having any more nightmares."

Tsuki only chuckled lightly and pulled the covers back over the both of them before curling up to attempt at sleep.

Haruka couldn't bring herself to sleep, not with what she knew running around in her mind. At that moment she would have done anything to take the pain from the younger girl and put it on herself. She sighed as she reached over and ran her fingers through the younger girl's hair, only to feel her relax farther into her and attempt to get closer. This action caused Haruka to smile slightly and leaned down and kissed her sister's temple.

_We're defiantly staying home and having a family meeting tomorrow. The others should know just in case they're stuck with her alone and she freaks out...plus I want to see what ideas Setsuna can come up with for getting Kenji back for causing her so much harm._


	50. Chapter 50

**Haruka's POV:**

Haruka lay with the younger teen cuddled tight against her, soft snores coming from the small frame. The tall blonde couldn't help but chuckle at that as she ran her thumb through Tsuki's hair as she cradled the girl's head in one hand.

How can someone hurt their own family? She seems more or less longing for acceptance. If I could take all the pain away from her I would, she seemed so afraid to just tell me; as if I would hurt her.

I don't think I could ever hurt her, even if it only means that I raise my hand against her. No, one look at me with that fear...I could never even raise my tone.

I wondered what her childhood had been like, was she ever been able to bake with her mother? Had she ever been able to curl into bed with her parents? Had she ever had a nightmare and been able to run into waiting arms?

I longed to be able to remove the pain from her, to be able to just make her relax and snuggle with her until all the fear and hurt was gone. I vowed to make Kenji wish he was dead the next time that I saw him. I wanted him to pay for the pain that he had put her through and I knew Setsuna was out to get Tsuki's mother.

Briefly I wondered if seeing her mother scared half to death would bring a smile to her face. She hardly smiled and the sound of her laugh was almost musical.

Was she afraid to smile? To laugh? Hell was she even afraid to cry?

Why did she act the way that she does?

I sighed as I lay back and turned toward her slightly, kissing her forehead and almost ended up sneezing in her face because her bangs—which were non-tamable like mine—tickled my nose.

I couldn't help but chuckling as I pulled away and settled down to sleep, though as soon as I did she whimpered in her sleep and curled closer and pulled my arm tighter around her. I couldn't help but find that her actions were cute and I was glad that I was the one that shared them with her because undoubtedly this was the first time that someone had ever touched her with gentle affection.

I heard her grumble in her sleep and opened her eyes slightly, yawning lightly as she sat up.

"bad dream?" I asked and she shook her head before blushing.

"Sorry Haruka...didn't mean to..." she began however I stopped her with a glare.

"Go back to sleep. You can sleep on me or against me or whatever the heck you want." I retorted and she smiled slightly.

"forgive me?" she questioned lightly and I resisted the urge to smack her in back of the head for being so stupid.

"Tsuki, shush and go to sleep...there is _no _wrong with what you did!" I argued as I pulled her down against my chest and wrapped my arm around her.

"really?"

the question hurt me, was she really taught that it was wrong to hug someone or cuddle when scared or sad?

"Tsuki, even I like to be shown affection sometimes." I admitted "if I am scared or hurt I sometimes let people try to make me feel better."

It took a lot for me to be able to just say those words but I knew that she needed to hear it. She needed to know that she was _normal_, no matter what her family had told her.

I felt her relax against me then, though her eye were still doubtful.

"I _swear..._you can even ask Setsuna if you don't believe me." I stated as I put my arm back around her in an attempt to make her comfortable.

"Okay Haruka." she stated sheepishly as she curled tighter against me and closed her eyes.


	51. Chapter 51

Tsuki awoke the next morning, her memories of the previous night fuzzy but still at the forefront of her mind.

_She'll just pretend that last night didn't happen...if she doesn't she'll just act like I'm a complete freak._

She thought, the idea saddening her greatly since she did set out to get to know her sister and the thought of actually finding a loving family. However before the thought could even linger in her mind for long the door flew open and in rushed five small figures, all crashing onto the bed.

"Hey Tsuki-Baka, you've slept half the day away!" Vesves stated with a smile as she smiled up at the dark haired girl who gasped and glanced at the clock, seeing that it was eleven am.

"holy crap!" she exclaimed, causing everyone of them to laugh.

"relax, Haruka-Papa said that we needed to have a family meeting." Hotaru stated with a smile, taking her aunt's hand.

"why?" Tsuki couldn't help but ask, fear gripping her as she took in the words her niece was saying.

"papa just said that we were to wake you up." Hotaru answered with a shrug causing the older girl to sigh slightly before letting them herd her out of the room and toward the living room.

"You okay Suki-Chan?" Haruka asked as they walked into the room, causing the younger girl to freeze.

"yeah, fine." the dark haired girl answered, trying to be nonchalant however her words earned an disbelieving look.

"sure." Haruka retorted before turning toward the kids and sighed "you pipsqueaks go play somewhere and stay out of our way...we need to have an adult conversation and you brats don't need to hear it. Once we're done we'll have you join us for another conversation."

The children reluctantly left the room, leaving the adult and three teens standing in the living room. Tsuki nervously glanced at the carpet, waiting for anger and disgust to began to fill the air.

"I told them what happened." Haruka began causing Tsuki to glare at her, the symbol glowing on her forehead before she lost control and charged at Haruka. However before she could even get close Setsuna caught her.

"Haruka...her powers are way too strong for her...anything that causes a lot of emotional stress can cause her to black out." The time guardian stated with a sigh as she felt the young teen stop struggling in her grip.

"Emotional stress? What did I do?" Haruka questioned, both hurt and confusion obvious in her voice.

"perhaps she thought you said more than just telling us about her past...she's been betrayed by those who suppose to love her before so she probably thought that this time was no different." the time guardian sighed as she let go of Tsuki's wrists and let her sink to the ground.

Haruka sighed and nodded before kneeling down and noticed that now instead of anger shinning in the blue eyes of the dark haired girl tears had began to make their way down her face in uncontrollable torrents.

"look at me...what's wrong? Why are you mad at me?" the blonde gingerly, causing the younger girl to glance up.

"please...please don't...please don't lie to me...what did you say?"

Tsuki's words cut deeply into Haruka's soul, hearing the girl's frightened words.

"I told them about your nightmares and about Kenji." Haruka answered lightly as she rubbed her sister's shoulders.

"Tsuki...Trust us for once okay? Let us take care of you." Michiru stated softly as she too knelt down. She had a good idea what the younger Tenoh and assumed that Haruka had said.

Tsuki glanced up, meeting the concerned gazes of both older teens.

"Calm down, do _not _compare us to your so called family. You're a part of this family now and we take care of each other." Haruka stated, her eyes firm as she spoke.

"thank you..." The dark haired girl stated nervously, earning a light rub on the shoulders by Setsuna.

"tell us what happened." the time guardian asked gently as she waited for the girl to calm down enough to speak.

"I was never enough for my mom...My grades or nothing were ever good enough. I tried...I really did. Then after I got thirteen and started having strange feelings toward the girl down the road named Danielle Kenji...he...he tried to make me normal...he...he."

Setsuna sighed as she put her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"you don't have to tell us Tsuki...but what did your mom say. Can you tell me please?" the time guardian stated in the same soothing tone.

"that I was lying, that I was just jealous that my _brother_ was normal and had a girlfriend and that I was lying on Kenji to make everyone think I was just a victim." Tsuki managed to choke out, eyes on the floor.

"What? What in the world was that woman thinking! What sister would accuse her brother of that!" Setsuna exclaimed furiously.

"We believe you, your mom was the one that was wrong." Michiru stated softly though her eyes were like steel as she stood and turned toward the other two before adding "why don't don't we go on a picnic or something? Just to get your mind off things."

Tsuki only shrugged causing the other three to sigh.

"We _want _to know your opinion." Haruka reminded her sister lightly as she caught a tear from the fifteen year old's face.

"I...I don't mind...whatever you guys want." Tsuki replied causing both of the older ones to roll their eyes.

"You are being a little brat you know that?" The blonde teased, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead briefly before adding "you need to stop worrying, we'll take care of you."

Tsuki looked up to each of them, knowing that for the first time the anger that she saw in their eyes wasn't directed at her.

"Then its settled. You three go to the park while I go handle some time guardian business." Setsuna stated before teleporting out of sight.

"where did she go?" Tsuki asked earning a shrug from Haruka.

"No clue." came the answer before the blonde pulled her lightly to her feet and smiled before saying "go get cleaned up, Michiru can pack lunch and I'll go herd up that pack of monkeys."

Tsuki nodded weakly before heading up the stairs and into the nearest bathroom. She shivered as she washed her face with cold water in an attempt to erase the tear stains on her face.

_Maybe things are finally going to change._

The very thought caused a smile to want to appear on her face.

Meanwhile Setsuna stood at the time gate, using the garnet orb to appear as an hologram in the living room of Akina Sano, the mother of Tsuki.

"Who are you!" the woman demanded, however Setsuna—now as sailor Pluto—only glared.

"You have no business of who or what I am." she growled as she looked around the room before demanding "you called your youngest a liar...but do you need the proof?"

with that she used her staff to show the questioned events before, though no emotion passed across the older woman's face.

"That's a lie! Kenji would never do that! Why would he have to even touch that little slut? Chiye is the only person he would ever do that with!" Akina stated fiercely, causing Setsuna's anger to flair.

"Tsuki is no slut...she is in love with Danny that does not make her a slut." the time guardian growled before aiming the staff at the woman and growled softly "you do not deserve a child."

With that she aimed a blast at the woman who was flung back into the wall before Setsuna allowed the apparition to disappear completely from the house.

The time goddess sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, attempting to calm herself down before

she once again rejoined her family.

_With a mother like that no wonder Tsuki's mindset is so screwed up._

She thought with a sigh as she transported back to where Haruka was.

"Shit! Setsuna! Don't just pop up like that!" the seventeen year old exclaimed causing Setsuna to chuckle lightly.

"sorry." the soldier of time retorted with a small smirk, causing the blonde to roll her eyes.

"sure you are, where did you flash off to anyway?" Haruka asked, despite not really wanting to know.

"Akina Sano...I'll give you two guesses on who that is." the long haired woman answered with a sigh causing Haruka to groan.

"Tsuki's mom?" the short haired girl guessed earning a nod.

"What happened?"

Setsuna understood Haruka's concern but wasn't sure if she should answer.

"I _showed _her what happened and she _still _didn't believe it." Setsuna replied, watching as Haruka's expression clouded over.

"I would have..." Haruka began, though she stopped and sighed in order to calm herself down.

"_I _blasted her into the wall." Setsuna stated, causing Haruka to chuckle a bit however she didn't let the teen say anything else before she took her leave.

Haruka stood there shaking her head slightly, surprised that Setsuna had even done something like that though she honestly knew that she would have done either the same or worse if she was in the woman's shoes.

_Well at least she's safe now. _

Tsuki was helping Michiru pack lunch, though her hands shook greatly.

"relax. Their sandwiches not time bombs." Michiru teased lightly earning a light smile in return.

"sorry Michiru-san, it's just I've never really got to do something like this and I don't want to screw things up." Tsuki replied just as Haruka entered the room.

"Suki-Chan, I am pretty sure you're not going to screw up a sandwich that is wrapped up in plastic wrap." the blonde retorted playfully as she began to help as well.

"What if I do manage to mess something up?" Tsuki asked softly causing the two lovers to exchange looks.

"it's a picnic...the only way you could mess up is by leaving the basket at home." Michiru replied just as gently as before, earning a sheepish smile from the fifteen year old.

"Come on, We can even grill something at the park if you want...Michiru's an really good cook and I can grill stuff...its just to baking that I completely suck at." Haruka stated with a smile causing Michiru to laugh.

"that is true the last time that I told her to try to bake something I came home to the kitchen looking like she had tried to wipe it out with world shaking." the aqua haired teen stated with a smile.

Tsuki couldn't repress the laughter at the comment, causing both of the teens to exchange looks. The unspoken sign of relief passing between them.


	52. Chapter 52

Haruka watched as her sister stole the ball away from Vesves again only to be tackled by Junjun who laughed teasingly at the older girl who just shoved her away and try to get the ball back.

"She looks happy doesn't she?" the blonde stated causing the time guardian to sigh.

"yeah and the thought of how those..." Setsuna began, causing Haruka to sigh.

"yeah I know Sets, lets just hope someone doesn't fuck our day up." the blonde stated with a sigh as she leaned back against the tree.

However just then five figures walked over to them, one of them being recognized as Danny.

"Hey guys...Why do you two look like someone peed you off?" the redhead stated causing everyone to sigh.

"How much do you know about your girlfriend's family life?" Haruka questioned earning a look from the four men behind Danny.

"What happened?" Danny asked, narrowing his eyes at the small group "I swear if that bitch has hurt her again I will..."

"Dan...you need to calm down." the guy with white hair stated with a sigh as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder "if you lose control of your powers then you'll just end up hurting someone besides the person you're ticked at."

Danny sighed and nodded "you're right Kunzite...but you should have saw how they treated her." he stated, bitterness decorating his tone however then Haruka muttered

"Just wait until you find out what happened with Kenji."

"What did that son of a bitch do?" the red haired person demanded, eyes flashing dangerously.

"That's not our story to tell...But do me a favor and point the bastard out to me." the blonde replied, causing everyone to sigh.

"he has crew cut black hair and brown eyes...he's almost as tall as you Haruka." Danny answered just as Tsuki walked over, a look of terror on her face.

"What's wrong?" Michiru demanded softly as she stood up to put an hand on the girl's shoulders.

When the dark haired girl didn't reply and only tried to make herself un-seeable between the two older teens they all glanced toward the direction the girl came and saw a boy walking past the park. Michiru warped her arm around the girl, letting her relax against her.

"is that him?" Michiru whispered, sending Haruka a look that clearly told her to not even think about trying to attack him at the moment.

When she felt the younger girl nod she glanced at the others and sighed.

"We need to get her away from here...she's shaking like a leaf."

Haruka only nodded as she helped them toward the car where Haruka helped Tsuki into the car and sighed.

"relax...he won't get to you...Danny and his friends are here...we're all protect you." the blonde whispered as she ran her hand through the girl's hair while Setsuna called for the kids.

"I...I ruined your day." Tsuki whimpered suddenly, shaking slightly.

"No...you didn't. Just calm down okay?" Michiru soothed, trying to comfort the young girl the best that she could.

"Tsuki...calm down. You're with your big sister, your sister in law and whoever Setsuna is toward all of you. You need to remember that and calm down." Danny whispered then turned toward Haruka.

"we have to make sure that he will never hurt her again."

the tall blonde nodded before turning concerned eyes back toward the shaking dark haired girl who looked close to tears.

"yeah...but right now I'm more worried about her than what I want to do to him...lets get her home first."

Tsuki was still jumpy when they got home, clinging to either Michiru or Danny. The action hurt Haruka slightly but she noticed that the young girl had became relaxed while Setsuna sat beside of her, one arm lightly draped over the fifteen year old's shoulders.

_She knows that we'll take care of her...once she was home she stopped shaking._

"Ruka?"

Tsuki's voice was soft, timid. Causing Haruka's attention to rush back to the younger girl.

"yeah?" Haruka asked, voice silken as she spoke.

"you...you'll never hurt me right?" Tsuki asked, eye downcast and voice nervous.

"not ever intentionally...you know that." the tall blonde replied soothingly.

"None of us will hurt you." Setsuna pointed out, though her tone was unmistakeably warm.

Tsuki seemed to absorb that and Haruka—who could still see the doubt in the girl's eyes—sat down and leaned over and whispered "trust us please? If he came over to you today I'd beat him senseless...No one hurts _my _family and gets away with it."

As soon as Haruka said this she was taken aback by Tsuki who flung herself into the blonde's arms. However Haruka only smiled and hugged her back, though she could feel the tension and raw fear and longing seep from the fifteen year old.

_She needs to know that she is cared for...though tonight I swear I am going to beat the living shit out of kenji for even thinking about hurting her like that!_

"Why is she upset?" Cerecere whispered to Danny, who despite looking furious seemed gentle.

"she saw her brother today and he and her mother hurt her a lot in the past...it brought bad memories back." the red haired trans man answered with a sigh as he looked down at the young girl who had a sad and thoughtful look on her face.

"do you think that maybe it would be okay if my sisters and I try to cheer her up?" the pink haired preteen asked softly earning a small nod.

"of course kid...I'm Danny by the way." he stated earning a small smile from the girl.

"I'm Cerecere." she answered then introduced her sisters who all looked shyly at him.

"You guys had Tsuki laughing earlier...that is very rare...though honestly so is the fact that she will hug Haruka and Michiru." Danny stated then added softly "you guys can do whatever it takes to get her to smile again."


	53. Chapter 53

Tsuki was sitting in her room, her eyes half shut as she listened to the music that blared through her earphones. She was oblivious to the fact that someone had opened her door and walked in, at least until she felt a small tug on her shirt.

Opening her eyes she saw it was only Junjun, who looked just as frightened as Tsuki herself had felt earlier that day.

"what is it?" the dark haired girl asked, voice cold and demanding despite the lack of anger in the tired looking teen's eyes.

"Can I ask what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too though." the little girl asked softly, eyes downcast as she stood there shaking like a leaf.

Tsuki noticed the fear and sighed softly as she glanced down.

"I'll tell you some of it...I don't feel like giving you nightmares kid." She answer with a sigh which caused the jade eyed child to look up with shock evident on her face.

Tsuki noticed this and wondered briefly why the kid seemed so afraid of her and was frankly afraid to know the answer to that. The dark haired teen was careful to omit some of the more gruesome of details, only revealing what she thought the child so know.

"your brother hurt you? I...I don't know what I'd do if my sister's didn't want me around." Junjun stated as she put her hand over Tsuki's. Tsuki might not have mentioned rape but in the child's eyes the fact that Kenji had beaten her and hated her guts had been cruel enough.

"you're family are really close though...mine never was." Tsuki replied then added "I wont bite your head off you know. Don't be so afraid to talk to me."

Junjun smiled up at her then before saying softly "Tsuki-san? We were suppose to find you and get you to help us...but...but you'll probably never agree to everything."

these words took Tsuki by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

The young girl glanced down and sighed, fiddling with the edge of the covers.

"well...we've...we're kinda from the same side. So...well...we have similar abilities except...well...yours is scary. We're...well...we're suppose to find you...because you...you're our family."

Tsuki froze a minute.

"what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I mean that the queen wanted you to raise us...I know...I know you probably don't want to hear that..." Junjun whimpered nervously.

Tsuki only sighed and ran her hand over the girl's hair.

"we can talk about this later...right now we both need to just calm down and absorb things." Tsuki stated with a sigh.

Meanwhile Sailor Uranus, Sphene and Jadeite headed toward the park where Kenji practiced basketball until late int the night.

"do you think its okay to hurt those weaker than you? Those that trust you with all of their heart!?" Uranus snarled before sucker punching the dark haired boy, satisfied by the sickening crunch of his nose.

"Who the hell are you! I'm calling the police!" Kenji sneered, trying to punch Haruka who just swiftly moved out of the way.

"that what? A ghost hit you?" Sphene hissed, his eyes glowing slightly as he changed the memories of the other boy before he threw the discarded ball at the younger boy's stomach, causing him to start to gag due to the sheer force.


	54. Chapter 54

Setsuna was waiting up for Haruka when she returned, her knuckles bruised from the blows she had given the boy.

"I hope that he don't remember who did it." she stated as the blonde haired teen walked in.

"he wont Danny and Jaidete made sure of that." the wind senshi replied with a smirk as she hung up her jacket before adding "I hope that bastard can't move for a month."

Setsuna rolled her eyes at the teen before adding "yeah well good luck dealing with Tsuki, she's disappeared into the basement and hasn't came out in over three hours...I don't know who or what set her off but it did."

Haruka groaned at this and headed toward the stairs that lead to the basement.

"hopefully she hasn't killed herself."

When Haruka entered the room she had made into a makeshift gym she was surprised that the whole area seemed dimly lit though all the lights where on and that the girl seemed to be sparing against a shadow figure that seemed to match her every move.

"What the hell?" Haruka stated, blinking in confusing at the scene.

"didn't Setsuna tell you that I originally could conjure up illusions? As long as there is some sort of shadow I can use the shadows to form delusions." Tsuki answered with a smirk as she waved her hand and made the room return to normal.

"okay miss black magic, its like one in the morning and we both need sleep." the blonde stated with a smile then added "and just how the heck did you learn how to do all of this crap anyway?"

Tsuki sighed and ran her hand through her hair before she sighed a bit.

"lets just say a fruitbat managed to fly over and tell me." she admitted, causing Haruka to laugh.

"Those kids _are _talented when it comes to these kinds of things. Kinda funny that a fifteen year old can learn from a young kid." the blonde chuckled then added with a smile "come on, lets get to bed."

Tsuki nodded then sighed as she headed up the stairs, yawning slightly as she did so. Haruka watched the younger girl's careful, measured steps and how the girl had a slight limp.

"What happened to your leg?" The older teen asked suddenly, causing Tsuki to stop dead in her tracks and sigh.

"I didn't hurt it training if that is what you're thinking." she answered with a sigh before adding "I dislocated my knee when I was younger."

Haruka winced as she heard that, having done the same once during track.

"why do you limp like that though?" she asked with a sigh.

"try walking on a injured knee for two months. My mom wouldn't let me get it checked out...even when the school nurse told her to." Tsuki admitted before going upstairs.

Haruka stood there dumbfounded, trying to figure out why on earth that someone would allow their own child to be in pain for so long, knowing that they were hurt.

"Tsuki! Wait up! Why didn't you tell me you had a weak leg? I wouldn't have suggested that you do track." The older of the two stated, frowning slightly in concern for the younger girl.

"Haruka...it would have been the first time I was allowed to join anything. I just wanted to prove myself in some way." the dark haired girl admitted softly before heading toward the stairs that would lead to her room.

Haruka sighed and glanced down at her throbbing knuckles, smirking a little as she thought that the little pain that she had went through was a small price to pay if it meant revenging the younger girl.

* * *

**A/N:**

sorry for the delay, I have broken/dislocated a finger and typing has been a challenge.


	55. Chapter 55

Haruka couldn't seem to fall asleep, her mind always traveling back toward the limp that her sister had and the fact that her mother had been so harsh.

"What's wrong Ruka?" Michiru's gentle tone whispered from beside of her in the darkness.

"Tsuki has a bad limp...she told me how her mom basically shoved all of her needs under the rug and made her try to survive on her own. I wish I had found her sooner and then I could have helped her." the blonde admitted with a sigh.

"Haruka...you can help her now by showing her that there are someone out here that loves her for who she is and won't freak out whenever she really just wants someone to care for her." Michiru replied with a smile as she curled up against Haruka's side.

"Thanks Michiru-Chan...that makes me feel a lot better." the blonde stated softly as she kissed her lover's cheek before relaxing to get some sleep.

Meanwhile Tsuki was relaxed in bed, just getting near the level of sleep when a crack of thunder resounded throughout the house.

The dark haired girl sat up with a sigh, glancing at the clock that read twelve thirty. She knew that even at this hour she should expect visitors since Setsuna was at the time gates and since the amazon quartet had all but revealed the past queens plan and influence.

No sooner had the thought entered her mind that she heard hushed voices coming down the hall and then the sound of her own door creaking open.

"uhm...can we sleep with you?" it was Cerecere, who sounded a bit embarrassed by the situation though she too was shaking like a leaf.

"sure, come on..." the dark haired warrior answered with a sigh as she moved the covers back, letting the younger girls pile into the bed.

"thanks." junjun stated with a smile as she nestled tightly against the dark haired teenager.

Haruka chuckled as she heard a light knock come at the door.

"enter." she called, sending a knowing look to Michiru as the door slid open.

"Papa? Mama? Can I sleep with you tonight?" Hotaru's voice asked from the doorway, earning a small chuckle from the tall blonde.

"stop sounding so afraid of us Hime-chan, have any of us ever told you that you couldn't?" she questioned, moving so that the little girl could get into bed without climbing over either of them.

Hotaru slid into the bed with them, nestling between her parents and smiling sheepishly at Haruka who gave her a playful looked back before leaning down and kissing the little girl's hair.

"goodnight firefly."

the next morning the three teens were awoke by a loud bang that echoed from the kitchen, causing all three to rush from their rooms toward the noise, though what they found was a mess along the counter and that Parapara had managed to fall and spill—what appeared to be pancake batter—all over herself.

"why don't you monkeys go get cleaned up while we take kitchen duty?" Haruka chuckled, sighing as she glances at the mess.

"sorry about the mess...we were trying to make you guys breakfast." Cerecere stated.

"we know, but why don't you guys go clean yourselves up? Haruka and Tsuki can help me clean up this mess while I cook." Michiru stated with a smile.

After the children leave the room Haruka chuckled "a sweet idea but honestly...this looks worse than when I tried to bake you a birthday cake."

Michiru chuckled lightly at the thought and sighed "well at least _they _didn't catch a pan on fire." she teased lightly as she began to clean up a bit of the mess.

Later as they sat eating Haruka noticed how Tsuki—despite her timidness—seemed to be opening up just a bit more toward everyone. Though the seventeen year old wondered why Setsuna seemed to be staying at the time gates so much within the last few days.

_I would love to see what she is planning for Kenji and Suki's bitch of a mom._


	56. Chapter 56

Tsuki sat on the couch, flipping through the channels aimlessly as she tried to conceal the pain that she felt in her right leg. She knew she had dislocated it yet again but she also knew that she could handle the pain, however as the swelling began to get worse as well as the pain it became difficult to even get to the bathroom, let alone to walk up the flight of stairs to her room.

She prayed that Haruka wouldn't notice as she stood up, though she staggered and almost landed on Haruka's lap as her leg gave out.

"you're leg is bothering you isn't it?" the blonde stated suspeciously as she helped steady the girl, who seemed to be favoring her injured leg.

"No." Tsuki lied, earning a reproaching look from her older sister who rolled her eyes.

"sure, lets see. You fall almost into me, you've not moved form the couch since after breakfast and you almost screamed when Hotaru put her hand on your leg to get your attention because you were zoned out." the blonde pointed out, her teal eyes a tad hard as she glared.

"its nothing." Tsuki argued, however to her surprise Haruka pulled her down onto the couch, slowly lifting the loose jogging pants that Tsuki used as pajamas.

The butch flinched as she saw that the younger girl's knee was swollen and bruised as well as the kneecap was slightly at an odd place toward the left.

"shit, Tsuki...why didn't you tell someone about this? If it was bothering you that bad you should have let us know!" the wind senshi scolded as she lifted the younger—and smaller—girl up bridal style and carried her toward the door before adding "I'm not like your mom...you're going to go get that professionally checked out."

Tsuki shuddered at the words, fear suddenly filling her eyes.

This didn't go unnoticed by Haruka who responded by saying in a hushed tone "don't worry...I'll stay with you."

the blonde wondered why a fifteen year old would be afraid of a doctor. Though she had a feeling that she didn't want to know.

_Why did she get handed such a rough life? _

Once they were in the car Haruka glanced over at the shaking girl and noticed how dark clouds seemed to be seeping into the sky. Though she didn't feel like telling the girl to block her emotions just for the people's sake this time.

_Let them deal with some storm clouds...its not healthy to hold emotions back._

"Calm down, I won't leave your side." She told the dark haired girl as she started the engine.

"p...promise?" Tsuki whispered, her voice sounding frail as she glanced over at the wind senshi with concern filled eyes.

"yes, why are you so scared anyway?" Haruka replied as they pulled out of the driveway.

"a...after Kenji...Momma sent me somewhere...I don't remember where but they...the doctor he...it hurt so badly but no matter what they wouldn't stop." the fifteen year old answered, her voice wavering with unshed tears.

"wait...what the hell did they do to you Suki?" Haruka growled, her grip on the steering wheel tightening so hard that her knuckles turned white.

"he...he said that it would make me normal...that I would stop lying." Tsuki whimpered then added as the clouds overhead darkened "they...they shocked me repetitively."

Haruka felt a chill run down her spine as the anger consumed her.

"trust me no one will ever do that to you as long as I have a say! I'd rather go through hell and back just to keep you safe." the blonde stated as a strong wind began to blow.

_Shock treatments? Those are illegal and outdated. They proved that the only thing that they did to anyone was more damage than good! Who the hell would still let their child go through with them!_

As they pulled into the hospital Haruka reached over and took her sister's hand.

"trust me okay? No one will hurt you, if they do I'll shove my sword so far up their ass that they will be barfing up energy beams." she stated, hoping to calm the girl with the words.

To her surprise Tsuki smiled; a real, genuine smile that reached her eyes.

"I...I trust you Ruka." Tsuki replied, earning a soft smile in return.


	57. Chapter 57

Gripping her sister's hand tightly Tsuki struggled to hold back tears as the doctor maneuvered the injured ligaments back into socket. Haruka smiled sympathetically as she ran her thumb over the girl's hand, not caring that her own was going numb in the vice like grip.

"it's okay...he's almost done." she whispered reassuringly just as a sickening snap filled the room and Tsuki grunted in pain.

"done." the doctor stated before moving to put a thick black brace on the injured area.

Tsuki however was caught in the chaos of her own mind, memories flashing through her mind.

"_**liar! That's all you are Tsuki! You are nothing but a low down dirty slut and a liar! You lied on your brother now you expect sympathy from me!" her mother yelled, eyes like daggers as she spoke.**_

"_**but it does hurt Momma!" Tsuki whispered, tears stinging her eyes.**_

"_**Shut up! I won't listen to your lies any more!" the woman growled as her hand collided across the young girl's face, leaving a deep red mark in its wake that would most defiantly become a bruise by morning.**_

_The young girl stayed huddled on her bed, crying in both the physical pain from the injury and the emotional from her mother's cold words. Though even with all of this she longed for her mother to care for her, to actually love her. _

Tsuki couldn't help the tears that spilled over, causing concern for Haruka who recognized the distant look that the girl's face was now decorated with.

"its okay...lets just go home." she stated gently, having talked about the discharge with the doctor while her younger sister was zoned out.

Haruka gently lifted her from the bed, careful as she put her in the wheelchair so that she didn't cause the fifteen year old more pain.

The drive home was silent, Tsuki crying silently.

Haruka glanced over and saw this, decideing that it would be a good idea to pull over and discuss what happened to make the younger warrior so upset.

"does it hurt?" she asked, concerned as she shut the engine off.

"not really."

Tsuki's answer was detaced, sounding so forlorn that the very sound of her voice stabbed at Haruka's heart.

"tell me what's wrong?" Haruka tried, reaching over to catch one of the girl's tears before it had a chance to fall.

Tsuki only shook her head though Haruka didn't pull out just yet.

"my parents and I don't get along either...well not really. " Haruka stated with a small sigh, noticing how the comment caught the shadow senshi's attention so she continued.

"yeah my dad kicked me out when I was thirteen because I was caught at school kissing a girl. My mom smacked me across the face as soon as I walked through the door. But a few years ago my Dad came to one of my races and talked to me afterward...we kinda got along after that." she stated.

"I wish I had gotten the chance to meet him...I heard about the accident...that's how I found out he had another daughter." Tsuki said after a while, her voice waving with tears.

"he would have loved you." Haruka stated, though she knew how fickle their father actually was. But he would have never abused her, he hadn't even hit Haruka when he kicked her out and he had made arrangements for her so that she would be safe.

"Can...can...maybe I see a picture of him sometime?" Tsuki stammered, hoping that the request wouldn't be too much to ask.

Haruka nodded then stated softly "you're just as stubborn as him you know that? People can tell he's your father."

Tsuki felt a pang of jealousy toward Haruka, she had actaully gotten to meet their father, had been able to sit and talk with him and had him watch her grow up while Tsuki had spent every day wishing that he would drive up and want to get to know her.

"was he a good father?" the dark haired girl questioned, her voice almost too low to hear.

Haruka glanced at her, hearing the longing that she wished that she could fill.

"yes." she answered after a brief pause.

Tsuki sighed inwardly upon hearing that.

_Why wouldn't he ever come by to see me? Or send a card on my birthday or Christmas? Just anything...I never really asked for anything. A card only costs like a dollar...he could have spent that much right?_

The thoughts haunted Tsuki's mind for the rest of the drive home, the pain she had always blocked out burbling toward the surface now.

The chance in the sky allerted Haruka about her sister's change in mood but she choose to tackle that problem at home, knowing how hard it would be on Tsuki to talk about it but Haruka knew that it had to be done or the bitterness would consume the younger girl the same way that it had almost consumed Haruka.

_I had Michiru. _Haruka thought _Tsuki only has us._


	58. Chapter 58

"we need to talk." Haruka stated as they pulled into the driveway, glancing over at Tsuki who looked near tears.

"I just want to sleep." she whispered, causing the blonde to sigh.

"No." she said sternly, sighing a bit as she continued "we're talking about this."

Tsuki slid down into the seat then, causing Haruka to sigh.

"we can go into the shed but we need to talk." the blonde stated, her eyes hardening as she glared down at the younger girl before getting out of the car and gently lifting the girl into her arms.

"I want you to tell me what's bothering you. Please? And the weather gives you away." Haruka stated with a sigh as they entered the shed that was decorated like a rec room. Haruka then helped her sister to sit on the small sofa, noticing the tears in the younger girl's eyes.

"fine...its just that you've always had someone to care about you. I've never had anyone...except Danny." Tsuki admitted, suddenly sobbing as the pain she had always held back burst to the surface.

Haruka wrapped her arm around the younger girl then, pressing her lips tightly against the younger teen's temple before replying in a soft, velvety voice

"we care about you Tsuki...can't you see that?"

Tsuki couldn't help herself, she curled against Haruka, who responded by warping her arms around the younger teen even tighter.

Haruka wished that she could someway fix everything that had happened to her sister though she knew that she couldn't.

"you have people who love you Tsuki...hell I bet those kids adore you and I know that Hotaru does. I don't ever want you to feel like this again." Haruka stated softly before she added "I don't give a crap if you're in your twenties, if you ever need anything at all...I don't care how silly it seems to you I want you to come to one of us, at any time. None of us will care."

Tsuki didn't show any sign of hearing her older sister, however the seventeen year old knew that the words effected the dark haired soldier deeply.

They stayed like that for around an hour until after giving in to the dull pain she felt in her leg and the exhaustion from the emotional outburst she fell asleep leaned against Haruka's chest.


	59. Chapter 59

Haruka stared out the window watching as the rain beat against the window as her mind traveled to her sister, who was sleeping on the couch.

"was what she told you really that bad?" Michiru asked, her voice low and soothing as she put her hands on Haruka's shoulders, lightly kneading her girlfriend's tight muscles.

"her fucking mother sent her to some crack pot of a mental institution where she was basically tortured! From what I can find out Tsuki was only a little girl when all of this happened. Who the fuck does this kind of thing to a eleven or twelve year old!?" Haruka snapped, her body quaking in her anger.

Michiru felt her own blood rage a bit at this though she was set on calming her emotional lover before her loud voice woke someone up.

"Well you seemed to be doing a good job at being a big sister...you got her to tell you more than she'd ever reveal to either Setsuna or I." The aqua haired girl stated, her voice calm despite the emotions that she had felt toward the idea of a mother being so cruel to her own child.

"Michiru...that's not the point. Kenji's been molesting her since she was eleven..._**I **_should have been there! _**I **_could have prevented it all if I would have just connected the fucking dots! Dad always left on what he would call business and when he got back he was a hell of a lot nicer than when he left! I should have knew something was up!"the blonde exclaimed, tears suddenly springing into her eyes.

"it was not your fault Haruka...she's safe here and you've already landed Kenji in the hospital...though he swears it was a giant that beat him." Michiru stated then whispered "maybe the asylum they sent him to will treat him like they did Tsuki."

Haruka glanced over at her younger sister then and sighed.

"I hope they do." she muttered bitterly before sighing "she is terrified of doctors...she was trembling the whole time."

Michiru glanced over at the sleeping teen who had always acted so aloof.

_No wonder_ she thought_ she's afraid to trust anyone._

"I'm taking her to father's grave tomorrow. She deserves to have the same closure I have." Haruka stated suddenly, her voice sounding determined "She just wants a family...that's all the kid ever wanted."


	60. Chapter 60

Tsuki woke up to the sound of the TV causing the girl to jump up, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Sorry...did we wake you? We just couldn't sleep." Hotaru whispered, glancing down at the floor as a light blush decorated her face.

"its okay kid...what the hell are you watching anyway?" Tsuki questioned as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"They're watching something I told them I'd kill them if they ever attempted to watch again." Haruka's voice boomed, causing the children to flinch though the tall blonde looked more tired than stern.

Tsuki noticed how Hotaru flinched though the tall blonde only sat down heavily on the couch and sighed.

"you brat's know that this is too scary for you." she lectured lightly as she changed the channel before adding "but its the weekend, you guys can stay up if you want but _no _scary movies."

Haruka's tone held light warning though there was no heat at all in her voice.

"I'll keep an eye on this lot...you get back to bed." Tsuki stated, earning a little bit of a smile from Haruka who glanced at her.

"Okay just make sure these little sneaks don't attempt to scare themselves so badly they can't sleep because I am _not _going to let all of the little runts sleep with me!" the comment was light, holding little meaning besides the playfulness as the blonde stood up and yawned, stretching before leaving the room to go back to bed.

Tsuki sighed and winced as she turned toward the TV seeing blood splatter the screen.

"Damn, no wonder they don't want you guys watching this." she stated, changing the channel to something that was playing a movie that looked appropriate for children.

Cerecere glared at her for the change though she didn't say anything because Parapara instantly began talking about the movie that was on.

"What happened to you leg?" Junjun questioned, noticing the brace.

"dislocated." Tsuki managed to grumble, the memories that had awoken her flaring fresh in her mind.

"sorry I asked...I didn't know you'd get mad at me." the green haired girl suddenly said, becoming interested in the carpet.

"what? Where the heck did you get the idea that I was mad at you? My leg is killing me." Tsuki answered, shock coming into her tone as she spoke.

"Tsuki-San...may we talk privately for a few minutes?" Cerecere asked in a whisper, eyes pleading with the older girl who sighed a bit but after a bit of a struggle stood up.

"sure." she stated as she forced herself to walk along with the girl—who had glanced up at her nervously—before taking her hand and trying to help her limp along.

"what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" Tsuki asked once they were away from the living room.

"I overheard Haruka and Michiru talking and how your mom...well...treated you." the pink haired girl stated with a sigh as she fidgeted in spot.

"what's your point?" Tsuki questioned, pinching the bridge of her nose as she fought with the memories that resurfaced.

"we know how it feels...we ran-away from an abusive family too. Our papa and mama both drank a lot and when they did they got mad at us...for no reason." she admitted softly.

Tsuki was shocked by this though in her mind she now understood why her gruffness had passed as anger toward Junjun.

"you're safe here." Tsuki stated softly then added "they won't let anything hurt you."

Cerecere nodded as she replied "the same goes for you too. They're your family now."

Tsuki sighed as she glanced down at the girl, noticing the longing look that shone in her eyes.

"Cerecere...the queen wished for me to take care of you four right? Your powers were awoken way before their time and you need someone in this world...I'll take care of you but I warn you I might not be a decent guardian...I don't have an idea how to be." the teen vowed earning a surprised look from the preteen that slowly melted into a smile.

Tsuki sighed and glanced at the girl and sighed "come on, lets go join your sisters and...cousin." she stated, causing the smile to grow brighter on the pink haired girls face.

Suddenly she was almost bowled down by the eleven year old who tackled her in a hug.

"thank you so much Tsuki-san...I promise we won't be any trouble!"

Tsuki only chuckled and—despite the pain—returned the embrace.

"just don't cause half the house to blow up or dye anyone some strange color and we'll get along fine." she answered with a chuckle.

As they walked back into the living room everyone turned to look at her.

"great you told her Cerecere! Now..." Junjun began, tears threatening to spill from her eyes however before she could continue Tsuki cut her off.

"Junjun, your sister and I talked...I think that the chivalric queen was right with her request and I am sure that the neo queen will agree with her." she stated earning a group of unbelieving looks.

"w...what?"

Junjun managed to whisper, unbelieving what she was hearing,

"I agreed to the queen's request...now calm down...there's no need for you to be so afraid of me or anyone else in this house."


	61. Chapter 61

"You're worthless! Who would care about you?" a voice rang out, awakening everyone in the living room.

"Girl's, stay back!" Tsuki growled, transforming quickly.

"let us help! You're hurt!" Junjun stated however Tsuki glared at her.

"stay back or I will knock you back!" Tsuki growled before turning to the holographic figure.

"If you don't leave then I will make sure you never bother anyone ever again!" she yelled at the dark figure that snickered.

"do you honestly think that Uranus cares? As if!" Sin cackled, however to everyone's surprise the whole room turned dark and Eclipse's tiara disappeared and in its place glowed the slowly changing figure of a dark circle encrusting the sun.

"I don't need the likes of you to tell me anything! I know things for my self you stupid bitch!" she snarled, her tone dangerously calm.

"I own you!" Sin snapped, her eyes glowing red as a beam shot into the shadow warrior's bad leg, sending her to the ground.

"The only one close to owning her is me!" Uranus snarled from atop the stairs before solidifying her sword and removing the sheath and sent a blast into the strange enemy's direction.

Eclipse glanced up, eyes locking onto Haruka's for a moment.

_"Link with me Haruka."_ she pleaded mentally, only to earn a slight nod in return.

The amazon quartet's eyes widened as a blue glow surrounded both of the sister's.

"_ready? Draw your sword."_ Haruka stated mentally

"_what's your plan?" _Eclipse asked in the same manner as she obeyed.

"oh how are you going to stand against me you foolish child?" Sin laughed at Tsuki, aiming another blast at her however suddenly a shield came up in front of her.

"Saturn! You idiot! Get back!" Eclipse barked as she shoved the child away, just in time to prevent the shield from breaking and the attack hitting the young soldier.

"That is it! Dark Saber Blaster!" both Haruka and Tsuki stated as their movements moved at the same time as both blasts combined into one large glistening black ball of energy that exploded at contact as it hit the new enemy.

"Damn it...I will be back!" Sin growled as she winced from the blow that had burned her left arm badly before she disappeared.

Eclipse turned to where Saturn was sitting on the floor, in shock from the action of her aunt.

"I'm sorry I shoved you kid...but I'd rather to get hurt myself than you." Tsuki stated, pulling the girl gently to her feet and brushing a strand of raven hair from the girl's face. Then while ignoring all the pain that she herself was in she knelt to the ground and lightly pulled the girl against her, arms winding their way lightly around the little girl's small frame.

Setsuna smiled as she and the other outers watched this scene, both noticing that the shadow warrior had a strange protective aura around the both of them and that the symbol now disappeared as her tiara reformed.


	62. Chapter 62

"ow! Damn it!" Tsuki hissed as Haruka was cleaning the burned marks from the energy beams though the remark made her older sister laugh.

"oh hush, stop being a big baby." the blonde teased as she lightened her touch slightly before she began to bandage the wounds.

"yeah, even Parapara doesn't make that big of a fuss." Vesves teased from where she was sitting by the older teen's feet, earning a light nudge from the teen's foot.

"zip it red." she teased with a smirk as she winced at the pain from the bandages.

"Make me." the little girl retorted with a smile, earning a light cuff to the back of the head by the woman who was now her guardian.

"Okay you two nut jobs. Stop bickering like toddlers." Haruka chuckled as she watched the playful banter between the two of them.

"I can do what I want Haruka-Kun!" Vesves cheekily replied, earning a playful glare and a light cuff from the tall blonde.

"I'm going to get you for that you pipsqueak!" she exclaimed, standing up and rushing after the little girl.

Tsuki chuckled as she watched their playful bantering however then to her surprise a small hand landed on her arm, calling her attention toward the child.

"What's wrong Hotaru?" she asked softly.

"uhm...nothing...we were just wondering if you'd play with us...we promise that we won't let you get hurt again." the raven haired child answered timidly.

"sure...just tell your idiot of a father to bring me my crutches." the dark haired girl stated with a smile.

"no, let me help you." the little girl replied, placing a hand on the injured leg, only to have it knocked away by a gentle hand.

"no, that tires you out...and you've done enough." Tsuki stated firmly however her reply was met by a swift look from the violet eyed girl.

"you're not the only soldier here...So am I. I can handle it!" the seven year old argued just as all the pain left Tsuki.

"I told you to stop!" Tsuki growled, moving away from the child and standing with anger shinning in her eyes.

"I could care less about that! You got hurt protecting me!" Hotaru yelled, the ruckus causing Michiru to walk into the room.

"Whoa there, what on earth is going on?" the aqua haired teen asked.

"Evidently Tsuki didn't want to be healed by Hotaru." Haruka replied, placing a calming hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"No, it tires her out and she's just a kid. Its just a fluke of luck that children are fucking soldiers! I don't give a damn how much I'm wounded I don't want her hurting herself to help me." Tsuki growled before limping off toward the stairs.

"she only says that because she loves you." Haruka whispered to the seething Hotaru who nodded with a sigh.

"I just wanted to help her." the young soldier of death and rebirth retorted softly causing Haruka to sigh.

"go talk to her, I'm sure that you two can work this out without you two arguing...she doesn't want you hurt...not even being exhausted to the point of a blackout." Haruka suggested gently as she ran a hand through her daughter's hair.

Hotaru's heart pounded in her chest as she neared Tsuki's room, noticing that the door was still opened so she timidly walked into the room, seeing that the teen was sitting on the bed writing.

"a...auntie can we please talk?" she asked softly, pausing at the door.

"Yeah...and don't sound like you expect me to knock you across the room." Tsuki stated with a sigh as she patted the side of the bed.

Hotaru slowly walked over and sat down, glancing at the notebook that was left abandoned.

"uhm...is that personal?" the girl asked, glancing at the notebook.

"not really...its only poetry." Tsuki answered then added "I'm sorry about screaming at you. I don't need anyone's pity though."

Hotaru glared up at her then, violet eyes sparking angrily

"its not pity because someone loves you enough to want to help you!" the child argued.

Tsuki sighed like this and leaned back against the pillows "I don't even know what love is." she replied returning to her writing.

Hotaru slowly neared her and sat beside of her, matching her movements.

"but you do love people right?" the dark haired girl questioned softly, almost afraid of the answer.

"I've never told anyone that I loved them...well minus when I told you." Tsuki replied softly as she leaned back and closed her eyes.

"didn't anyone ever tell you that they loved you?" Hotaru questioned softly.

"I had to learn at a young age that my emotions didn't count...if I was hurt to suck it up...if I was scared deal with it. I wasn't allowed to say that I loved anyone...not even my mom...I would have been smacked across the face if I did." Tsuki replied before adding "I tried to once...just hoping to hear her say it back but I ended up with bruises for it." Tsuki explained while fighting tears.

Silenced passed between them for a moment before Hotaru lightly patted her aunt's arm.

"well I love you." she stated, voice wavering.

However before Tsuki could reply to her the door suddenly flew open and four children tumbled to the ground.

"what on earth? Eavesdropping?" the teen growled, earning a look from Vesves.

"sorry..." all four chimed at once before Vesves added "We love you too."

Tsuki chuckled at this before using her powers to drag the four stumbling children over to her.

"I love you too fruit-bats." she retorted only to end up crushed in a group hug.


	63. Chapter 63

"I'm a bit worried about Hotaru...I mean Tsuki was pretty upset when she stormed off." Michiru stated as she and Haruka was cleaning up the mess that their battle had caused.

"relax. She won't hurt Hotaru." Haruka stated with a shrug as she paused in sweeping up the broken glass from a vase.

"I'm more worried about what she might say to Hotaru. When you're mad you don't always think before you speak." Michiru reminded her girlfriend lightly.

"neither of you worry warts need to bother about what they're doing. Though those kids have convinced Tsuki to turn her room into a campground and they're basically attempting to play some weird pretend game." Setsuna stated with a chuckle as she entered the room.

Tsuki chuckled as she watched as Junjun and Parapara argued about the blanket fort they were trying to build using the two chairs that could be found in her room as well as the foot of the bed.

"isn't it past your bedtimes?" she questioned with a smirk as she glanced over at Cerecere who was looking through a magazine on the bed.

"maybe we could sleep in here? Just like it was a real camp-out?" Hotaru suggested earning a sigh from Tsuki who shrugged.

"okay fine, but if you guys don't get to sleep soon I'm going to borrow some of that sleep drought that you runts put in that drink at the park so that I can get some rest without you keeping me awake." Tsuki retorted earning a collected group of giggles.

The next morning when Haruka went into the room to see why none of the children were in their room she laughed at the sight before her.

Tsuki was asleep on the bed with a notebook over her face and the amazon quartet—along with Hotaru—was asleep on a pile of pillows on the floor under their makeshift shelter.

Haruka decided she'd wake Tsuki first, since she seemed to be the easiest to do so.

"They were up _half _the night. It was _four _in the morning when they went to sleep." she complained as she sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"kids will be kids." Haruka replied with a smile then added lightly "come on, I'll help you get downstairs and then get them to clean this up then come down to breakfast."

Much later that day Tsuki sat on the couch, eyes closed as she was listening to the sad dole of the piano as Haruka's hands gracefully danced across the white ivory keys causing the sweet sound to fill the room.

"you're really good at that Haruka." Tsuki stated softly, eyes still closed just as she felt a strange tinge in her leg and she glared out the window at where she saw a group of retreating figures.

"Haruka...I am going to end up killing your daughter." Tsuki stated as she removed the brace, seeing that even the bruising was gone.

"hey that is between you and her." Haruka chuckled with a smile before turning grim and adding "you said you wanted to know what dad looked like...come with me and I'll show you."

Tsuki followed her up the steps and into the bedroom that Haruka and Michiru shared. Haruka motioned for her to sit down while she looked through a drawer until she found a picture frame that held the photograph of a tall man with sand colored hair and the same teal eyes that the sister's shared and a dark haired woman holding a small child in her arms.

"I was three in this picture...this is the only photo I have of Dad that looks okay." Haruka stated with a sad smile as she sat down beside of her younger sibling.

"I wish I had at least one memory of him." Tsuki whispered, running her fingers over the picture.

"He was the type of father that would spend weekends with his family...believe it or not even if he did kick me out he never did hit me...he even stopped momma from doing that. Sure he did spank me as a kid but he wasn't a cruel man...he...well I find it hard that he wouldn't come to see you born. I wish there was a way that we could ask him." Haruka stated then suddenly her expression brightened before adding "come on, we need to go talk to Setsuna for a moment."

Haruka whispered her plan to the time guardian who sighed and shook her head.

"you girl's will be the death of me...fine. I can do that but you know I wont be able to use my powers for a few days." Setsuna stated however the Tsuki grabbed her arm.

"I...I don't want anyone to be hurt for me!" she stated earning a small smile from Setsuna who only shook her head.

"it wont hurt me Suki...it'll just tire me out. Stop worrying and let me make my own decision on this please?" the time guardian stated gently.

Tsuki nodded slightly earning a light nudge by Haruka.

"I wouldn't ask her to do something that would harm her." she stated just as Setsuna transformed into pluto and suddenly from the garnet orb shone a bright light and suddenly standing in the light was the same man from the photo.

"H...Haruka?" the man's deep voice stated then he asked "Who is this beside of you?"

Tsuki—who's mouth had suddenly became very dry—glanced down at the floor before making eye contact with the tall man as she heard her sister say

"That's your daughter Tsuki...you know from the secretary that you had an affair with!"

The man's eyes widened as his eyes trailed over the younger girl.

"wait...I had another daughter? Why didn't she ever call me? Tsuki...I am so sorry...I...I wish I had known...will you ever forgive me for being such a dumb bastard?" Mr. Tenoh replied.

Tsuki nodded and then with a small gulp let Haruka walk her nearer.

"you said you wanted to meet him...why are you so shy?" The blonde stated with a smile as she glanced at their father.

Tsuki only glanced down, she didn't want to tell Haruka or Setsuna why she couldn't form her thoughts into words or bring herself to even meet the man's gaze.

"uhm...Hi." she whispered shyly.

"you don't have to be afraid." Diachi stated as he walked a bit closer however then he noticed one of the small scars that was near the girl's hairline.

"What happened there?"

Haruka exsplained to him what happened, causing the man to become ferrious.

"Haruka...You have that woman put away...I don't care how many strings you have to pull...No child should be treated like this. I made the mistake of kicking you out at thirteen...I wish I could make amends for that...but even that was not like what Tsuki went through!" he stated however then he paused and motioned both of them closer.

Haruka had to guide Tsuki over to the man—since she was too nervous to walk—only for the two to be enveloped into a strong hug by the holographic figure.

"the force holding me here is fading...you two take care of one another...I am sure that I would be proud of the both of you. I wish I had more time to get to know you." he stated as the light faded.


	64. Chapter 64

Haruka noticed that Tsuki had squared her jaw as she watched the figure vanish.

"she told me he that he didn't come because he didn't want me." she stated bitterly and for the first time since they had met Haruka saw pure anger shimmering in her little sister's eyes.

"I think its obvious who didn't want you." Haruka muttered, thinking that the younger girl couldn't hear her however Tsuki only nodded.

"yeah." the dark haired girl stated softly then added after a long pause "Haruka, can we go spar somewhere...I am really pissed off right now and I think its safer for us to train than for me to be around these kids."

A small smirk tugged at Haruka's lips as she heard that, having said the same words before to Makoto on more than one occasion when the group of children had gotten to her while she was not feeling very well.

"sure...but lets see how fast you really are...You're leg is healed now." Haruka stated, earning a glare from the younger girl.

"and I am going to kill Hotaru for doing it. Seriously what part of 'No' does your daughter not understand?" Tsuki retorted causing Haruka to laugh.

"she knows the word when its not from someone who is injured." the blonde answered with a smile earning a annoyed look from the dark haired teen.

"well she needs to learn it better." Tsuki stated though she sounded only a tad annoyed this time before she added "come on, lets get out of here."

Haruka followed the younger girl, laughing silently to herself.

Much later that evening the two came into the house, covered in thick sweat and panting.

"what on earth happened to you?" Setsuna asked from where she was reading a book on the couch.

"just training." Tsuki answered as she headed toward the nearest bathroom.

"I'm glad we weren't in a real fight...when she's mad she's neck to neck with me." Haruka stated as she flopped down onto the couch.

Meanwhile Akina was fuming as she slammed the phone down, hearing that they were not going to release Kenji from the asylum they had sent him to. However then a cold wind began to blow from out of nowhere, startling her.

"What the hell where you thinking?!" A voice boomed as a vase crashed against the wall behind the woman.

"w...who are you?!" Akina stammered, glancing around in shock.

"The one who didn't know about his own fucking child because you refused to tell him! You beat her, told her she was useless and then you let your other bastard son rape her! What kind of mother are you!? If you didn't want her then you could have called me! I would have taken her!" Daichi's voice yelled through the house, rattling even the windows themselves.

"you're not real! You've been dead!" the woman stammered, shaking.

"You told Tsuki that she was the reason that Daiki started drinking! No! The reason he started drinking is because you abused Tsuki and he knew that if he tried to report it that you'd take everything from him by making him seem like a bad father!" Diachi snarled, now manifesting in front of her.

"you and that bastard of a son of yours better leave _my _daughter alone or I will come back and I will do much much worse than this!" He snarled before vanishing.

Tsuki was laying across the bed, looking as if she had fallen there and passed out. She didn't even feel the cold winds that began to caress through the room or the fact that a soft hand ran across her cheek as the covers wrapped around her.

"goodnight." his deep voice whispered lovingly before he vanished once again, knowing that he could wait another day to tell his daughters what had happened.


	65. Chapter 65

The next day Haruka decided to take her small family on a picnic. However as soon as they got there a dark haired woman walked over to Tsuki shoving her back against the yellow car.

"What the hell tricks are you trying to pull! You already got Kenji institutionalized!" The woman screamed, drawing her hand back as if to hit the young girl. However to everyone's surprise Tsuki shoved her back.

"I didn't ever do anything Akina ! I don't know what the hell your problem is but I know that you are nothing but a leir and a bitch!" she growled, earning a slap across the face that knocked her off balance and caused blood to trickle from her mouth and down her chin.

"Who are you to talk to me like that you slut!?" Akina snarled, eyes like daggers however just as she moved to hit Tsuki again and before Haruka or anyone had time to intervene a strange static filled the air—only being picked up by the sailor senshi—and the wind got hot suddenly as the sky darkened and the wind sped up.

"Leave her the hell alone! Do you think that we're just going to sit around letting you beat someone half your age up for something she didn't even do?" Rei snarled as she and Makoto rushed over.

"maybe none of this would happen if you had shown her some form of encouragement while she was a kid." Haruka stated bitterly as she too stepped forward.

"oh who is this? That bastard Diachi's other daughter?! What are you two freaks? I knew Tsuki was a dyke and that she raped Kenji but..." The woman began however then suddenly the light from before blinded everyone.

"The kids don't have to fight you because I will! You have hurt my daughter for the last time!" the familiar deep voice rang out, causing everyone but the three outers and Tsuki to freeze in fear.

"This is my battle." Tsuki whispered as she felt a arm rest lightly over her shoulders however as soon as she did the voice whispered only loud enough for her to hear

"No child, let me deal with her...if Kenji gets out you take him on but not her."

Tsuki nodded slightly and stepped back, standing close to Haruka who put her arm around her shoulders.

"What kind of trick is this!?" Akina screamed only to find herself knocked backward against a tree, a hand-print appearing across her face.

"Trick? Ha! You're not so brave when facing a grown man huh?" Diachi 's spirit stated bitterly.

It didn't take long for the woman to leave after that and it was then that Diachi chose to manifest in front of them and turned to his youngest.

"are you okay?" he asked softly.

"how are you here?" Haruka asked, shocked and the man chuckled.

"I have to protect my children. Just like all of you have a very strong spirit watching over you and protecting you." he explained then added "Spirits can travel if they want and even if have never done so before I should have...now I will leave and let you guys enjoy yourselves." he stated then he added toward the others "thanks for taking care of Tsuki for me."

"Was that a ghost?" Rinni managed to mutter and Haruka glanced at them—noticing that the children were all shaken.

"yeah...you better get use to him." Haruka stated before adding "come on, we were planning a cookout before the wicked witch of the west appeared out of nowhere."

"Who was he?" Junjun asked softly after a while as she sat on a picnic table and watched as Tsuki tossed the ball to Hotaru.

"That was our dad." Haruka answered for her sister then added "he didn't know that Tsuki existed."

Junjun seemed troubled by this and gently tugged at Tsuki's shirt, pulling the girl down so that she could whisper in her ear.

"can we talk alone?" she asked and Tsuki nodded as she stood up.

"sure, come on."

The reply was soft as Junjun slid down and took the girl's hand.

Once away from everyone Junjun—who was fidgeting in place and rather interested in the ground—whispered in a voice that was hard to hear

"uhm...you said you'd take care of us so...that means you're kinda our Momma now right?"

Suki sighed and knelt down and smiled slightly as she answered "I suppose so kid. Why do you ask?" she asked and the young girl glanced down and rolled a gravel under the toe of her sneaker.

"because...everyone has some form of parent besides me and my sisters. I was...I guess I was wondering if you'd mind if we called you our Mom?"

Tsuki didn't have time to answer before Junjun quickly added "never mind...its stupid...I shouldn't have asked."

"Whoa squirt, hold back here." Tsuki stated, catching her arm before the child could retreat back toward the others.

"please don't hit me...I'm sorry." Junjun whispered, flinching at the touch.

"the only time I'd do anything similar to hitting you is if you cross me enough to earn a spanking." Tsuki stated then added in the same serious tone "its okay for you to call me mom. I wouldn't have agreed to take care of you if I wasn't willing to let you call me such."

Junjun's eyes grew wides as Tsuki told her that it was okay to think of her as a parent and then flung herself suddenly against the teen's chest, tears of happiness running down her face.

"Thank you." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around the dark haired figure and snuggled close to her.

Tsuki allowed her walls to slide down slightly as she lifted the girl into a hug before whispering "you're welcome little monkey now lets go eat."


	66. Chapter 66

Tsuki was sitting by the lake, knees drawn to her chest as she thought about the events of the day however suddenly she found herself drenched by water and heard someone exclaim

"I am so sorry!"

She glared over at the voice, seeing that it was Vesves who was near the water, fish surrounding her.

"Okay beast tamer keep your animals on your side of the pond." Tsuki replied, wiping the water from her face and earning a giggle from the redhaired girl. Tsuki only smiled and turned back toward the lake however to her surprise Junjun fell and landed on top of her.

"Ow! Damn it kid, Honestly why did I volunteer to bring you guys here to play?" Tsuki grumbled as she sat up, noticing that the green haired child winced a bit as she tried to move her arm.

"don't move, let me see." she advised gently as she began to lightly prod the girl's wrist only to earn a whimper and a few tears in response.

"I...I don't have to go to the doctor do I?" she asked earning a sigh from the dark haired teen.

"afraid so...it'd just get worse if you don't." Tsuki answered.

Since Junjun had asked her about calling her mom a few days prior they had began to act differently toward her, more respectful but less guarded. However none of them had called to her as anything but Tsuki.

"I...No shots." the girl stammered, trying to be brave but failing due to the pain.

"if you need a shot then I'll stay beside you." Tsuki replied before glancing at the others "we need to leave girls."

The others followed her without a word though as soon as Setsuna saw them she became concerned.

"what happened?" she asked softly only to earn a sigh.

"this monkey fell out of a tree." she answered glancing down at the girl in her arms that was trying so hard to hold back tears.

Tsuki couldn't help the smile on her face as she noticed this chooseing to lean down and whisper softly "it'll be okay Junjun."

the jade eyed child glanced up then, slightly surprised since the older girl always either called them kid, brat, monkey or fruit-bat. However as she glanced up at the dark haired girl she felt herself relax a bit.

_'Their pet names.' _She realized, shock washing over her '_the only time she ever called us that out of annoyance was when we first met her and she was freaked out...she...she actually does care for us.'_

"Mommy I'm scared." the young girl whimpered, too low for anyone but Tsuki to hear her.

"Don't be...I'm going to stick beside of you." Tsuki vowed gently as she carried the girl to the car.

Tsuki winced as she walked into the hospital however she knew that she had to swallow her own fear and be there for the child who was shivering in her arms.

"do you think its broken?" Cerecere asked concerned as she gave her little sister a soft look.

"I don't know. It could be or it could be a sprain." Tsuki answered softly.

When the doctor came in to do the xrays Junjun glanced nervously at Tsuki who sighed.

"she's scared out of her wits. Maybe I should go back with her." she stated causing the doctor to smile.

"okay...come on." the doctor stated with a smile as she lead them back.

"will it hurt?" the green haired girl whispered as they lead her back into the dimly lit room.

"it might for a little while but everything will help in the long run." Tsuki stated gently.

The fifteen year old couldn't help but wince as she watched them position the girl's arm for the xrays. Winching at the girl's small gasps.

As soon as it was over Junjun rushed over to her, flinging herself against the teen and using her good arm to cling to her.

"it'll be okay Junjun." Tsuki whispered as she turned toward the doctor once more.

"Well its not broken but she did spring herself up pretty bad. Just not use it too much for a few days and it should be fine but we're going to bandage it just to be on the safe side about not hurting any more ligaments or tendons."

Tsuki nodded a bit and lead the girl back out of the room and toward the room where they had been waiting.

"you where brave back there...I know how bad it hurts." Tsuki stated after a while. She knew that the girl needed to hear something but wasn't really sure what to day.

That earned a small smile from the younger girl who risked a glance up at her.

"you're braver than I'd be. I don't take pain that well." Tsuki stated with a small smirk earning a look of disbeleif.

"but you are brave! You stood up to Shin!" she stated and Tsuki sighed.

"I was afraid though Junjun...afraid that one of you would get hurt. I don't care about myself, but I can't let others take my beatings for me." the dark haired teenager answered softly then added "I was the one who got shin to target us so its my job to protect this family."

She didn't notice the look of admiration from the young girl because she had gotten up to go answer some questions for the doctor.

By the time they got home the pain medicine the doctor had given Junjun had made her to fall asleep in the backseat with her head resting against Tsuki's shoulder.

"Mom?" Vesves began, glancing up at the teen as if to ask permission to use the term.

"what?" Tsuki questioned in a soft voice, her eyes sparkling a little playfully down at the redhead who smiled once she realized that the older girl didn't mind the title.

"will she be okay? I mean she fell pretty hard." the girl stated and earned a smile and a nod from Tsuki who answered

"She's fine. Just going to have to take it easy for a while though." she answered with a smile before she added "by the way nice going with the fish in the pond. What was that a baby whale that splashed me in the face?"

Vesves laughed at that comment and managed to mutter "No. sorry Momma."

the shadow soldier smiled as she reached down and ruffled her hair.

"it's fine kid...just water." came the gentle retort.


	67. Chapter 67

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Will update with a longer chapter soon.**

* * *

Tsuki glanced down at the sleeping Junjun as she carried her into the house, smiling slightly as she felt the little girl snuggle closer to her.

"it'll be a good idea for you to let the girl wakeup with you beside of her." Haruka suggested with a smile as she helped Tsuki put the young girl to bed before adding "Hotaru always likes for Michiru to sit beside of her when she isn't feeling well or if she gets in a sore spot with me."

Tsuki snickered at that and retorted "she's hardly in trouble with you Haruka."

Michiru, whow as standing in the doorway chuckled at that "despite what windbag here says Haruka is usally the one who gets Hotaru in trouble."

Haruka blushed at this and glared at Michiru "oh really how so?" she challanged.

"Well you buy her sweets and then you convince her to mess with my things. I usaully don't lecture her as much as I do you!" the aqua haired beauty stated with a smile, causing her lover to blush.

"Oh shut up Michiru, I'm going to go cut the lawn." Haruka muttered as she left the room.

"is that the only way you can get her to do something? By emberessing her?" Tsuki asked with a smile earning a chuckle from Michiru.

"well that's one way." came the reply as Michiru headed back toward the living room before pausing and calling back over her shoulder "I'm going to the market later...if you want to come you're more than welcomed."

Tsuki smiled and this and answered "I think I'd like that Michiru-San. I'll let you know after Junjun wakes up."

Tsuki was a bit shocked at how easy it was for them to accept her or how that she and Michiru had became close friends or the fact that she had became a part of the family with them.


	68. Chapter 68

Junjun smiled when she woke up and found herself wrapped in a soft embrace that didn't hurt her throbbing arm.

"Mom?" she muttered tiredly as she looked up at Tsuki's face, seeing that the girl was smiling a bit at her.

"have a nice nap?" Tsuki asked earning a nod and a yawn from the young girl.

"Michiru and I are going to the store. Would you like for me to pick you up anything in particular? Your sister's have already made requests and Haruka told me not to worry about money just to buy whatever." Tsuki added gently.

"uh...what did the others ask for?" the little girl asked timidly and the dark haired teen smiled.

"Cerecere wanted some new clothes, Vesves wants a video game system and Parapara wants some toys...Michiru was commenting on how you guys had nothing to really call your own here so she thinks it's a fine idea " came the soft reply.

"umm...well you can get me anything you want to." She replied nervously and Tsuki smiled

"if you don't want to tell me then just tell Haruka she's coming with us." the teen replied gently as she got up.

"um...you know those hand held game things? Maybe you could find one cheap in a pawn shop or something?" the jade haired child stammered, earning a small smile.

"I'll do my best to get you one." Tsuki vowed, not noticing that Haruka was eaves dropping until she was walking out of the room.

"Tsuki." the tomboy stated in a whisper, stopping her.

"We have more than enough money from my racing, Michiru's concerts and what I got from Dad's will...you buy those kids some stuff. We got clothes for them but they need things too. Lets take them with us and let them buy some stuff."

Tsuki was about to argue with the blonde who cut her off with a glare.

"No arguments!" the tomboy growled "I insist!"

Tsuki only sighed and nodded before returning back to Junjun's room.

"hey Monkey, you feel up to coming shopping with your aunts and me?" she asked earning a smile from the girl.

"may I?" the child asked, trying to keep the delight out of her tone.

"Haruka would kick my butt if I didn't let you when your sister's went and dont worry about it if you get tired, I can carry you through the store." the shadow warrior answered with a grin.

It didn't take long for the little acrobat to rush out of bed and attempt to brush her hair out so that it didn't look like she had been asleep however with her injured arm that was hard.

"here, I'll help Monkey." the shadow warrior stated with a smile as she took the brush from the girl

Junjun was surprised that the teen was so gentle and she would have found herself right back to sleep if the older soldier didn't gently nudge her ever so often.

"Hurry up!" Vesves called as she walked in, eager to get going.

"Okay firecracker." Tsuki stated with a smile as she turned toward the girl and glared lightly only to earn a silly look from her second oldest.

"those kids could get by with murder with her." Haruka whispered to Michiru as they walked past.


	69. Chapter 69

Haruka chuckled as she watched as Tsuki attempted to look interested in the clothes that Cerecere was showing her—though in all honestly everyone knew Tsuki was a bit too tomboyish to actually care.

"Are we just going to stand around watching her pick out rags all day?" Junjun grumbled, earning a small laugh from the three older teens.

"Patience is a virtue." Haruka stated with a smirk before leaning down and whispering "besides if you do much complaining it'll just get your sister to be slower."

Michiru rolled her eyes at the two and chuckled a bit.

"Oh Haruka...you're worse than the children." the sea soldier stated with a chuckle as she lightly elbowed her blonde.

"Hey! Well its the truth and they are taking forever!" the wind senshi stated, causing Tsuki to snicker

"Cerecere, take your time. Don't listen to windbag back there!"

That earned a chorus of chuckles—as well as a huff from Haruka—and caused Cerecere to wink at her mother figure.

"yeah there's a whole _isle _down that way that we haven't seen." she stated with a smile earning a groan from Haruka and two of her sisters.

"Oh come on!" the blonde muttered earning a snicker from her mate who exchanged glances with the eleven year old before saying

"how about you and I go do our own shopping while these bunch of nags go their own way?" she suggested earning a nod from the younger girl who instantly turned to Tsuki.

"is it okay Mom?" she asked, eyes pleading.

"sure. Just stay close to Michiru and don't get lost." the shadow warrior stated with a smile.

"Don't worry." the aqua haired teen replied as she led the girl off.

Tsuki then turned toward the others and chuckled "lets go look for whatever these monkeys want now."

"yeah since we got the big baboon out of the way!" Vesves stated, earning a snort of amusement from the two tomboyish teens.

Vesves lead them to where the electronics were located, Jujun riding on the side of the shopping cart and Parapara walking along with her hand gripping Tsuki's belt loop.

"remember this is my treat guys...don't worry about what miss negative Nelly over here says." Haruka stated with a smile earning a glare from her sister.

"Haruka seriously..." Tsuki began however the blonde only gave her a look that clearly said 'shut up.'

Tsuki followed them toward where the games were, only putting in her opinions when it came to the ratings.

"Come on Mom! We've seen more violence than this game even shows!" Vesves pleaded.

"and its not the violence that I am concerned about...Kenji had that game and it had a lot of stuff on it that you don't need to see."

Haruka wordlessly plucked the case from the redhead's hand and scanned her eyes over the back cover and then put it back on shelf.

"I agree with her! We'll talk about it again when you're thirteen." the blonde stated.

"That's not fair!" Vesves growled, crossing her arms in front of her chest in a pout.

"Well I don't care right now I'm not having you learn about crap like that at your age!." Tsuki argued.

"How about I take Vesves and Junjun to the outdoors equipment while you take Parapara to the toy section?" Haruka suggested, shutting the red haired girl up with a stern look.

"Yeah before I end up beating that one." Tsuki retorted, motioning to Vesves who stuck her tongue out in response.

"then why don't you try it!" the beast tamer stated heatedly however Tsuki just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Pallas lets go." She ordered the blue haired girl who rushed after her and grabbed her hand.

"are you mad?" Parapara asked once they were a bit away from the other two.

"No, Vesves was just getting a bit on my nerves about that game." the dark haired girl stated then added "why can't she be like Junjun and not ask for something that she knows none of us will let her have?"

The little girl glanced up at her mother figure and asked "would you really hit her?"

that question caught Tsuki off guard.

"No, she was just driving me crazy and it was a metaphor. I won't actually beat any of you." the shadow soldier answered before mussing the girl's hair and adding "come on, I said we'd get you some toys of your own didn't I?"

Later that night Tsuki sat watching the children as they kicked a soccer ball around the yard when the ball suddenly landed in front of her.

"hey Vesta, I need to talk to you a second." Tsuki stated as she kicked the ball back toward the girls/

"okay." the red haired girl stated as she followed the fifteen year old into the house.

"look if its about the game I'm sorry..." the red-haired girl began however Tsuki cut her off

"no, its about what I said...I won't hurt you. You know that right?"

Vesves smiled slightly at this and blushed and glanced down.

"well you seemed angry." the ten year old stated softly earning a sigh from the dark warrior.

"Yeah well you _did _get on my nerves but I would _never _treat you like the others did. You don't have to be afraid of me...even if you're arguing nose to nose with me about something."

As soon as the young senshi heard this she smiled slightly and then hugged the fifteen year old.

Tsuki chuckled at the girl's antics

"come on kid...let's go play soccer with the others." she stated with a smile.


	70. Chapter 70

"I've never saw them that happy." Haruka stated with a smile then added "you're a good mother."

Tsuki blushed a bit at this as her sister sat down beside of her.

"thanks but I swear I'm not that good. I think she was afraid that I was serious about the thing I said in the store." Tsuki admitted with a sigh as she glanced down at the floor.

"Tsuki, you're a fine parent...I know its hard since you're fifteen. Michiru and I had just turned sixteen a few weeks before we took Hotaru in. It's hard to adjust but you are good for those kids...they've changed you and you've helped them a bit too."

Tsuki smiled at that idea however just as soon as she was about to respond a small voice came from the doorway "Momma? I...I had a bad dream."

Tsuki stood up and smiled a bit as she turned toward Parapara's timid form.

"Okay, lets get you back to bed." Tsuki replied with a smile and picked the child up and headed back inside.

Haruka chuckled at them and headed inside as well.

"who do you think will fall asleep first? Tsuki or Parapara?" Michiru asked with a smile as Haruka sat down beside of her.

"I have no idea and I am not betting with you Michi." the blonde stated with a smile.

The aqua haired girl smiled slightly and leaned against the taller teen.

A few minutes later they walked past the little girl's room seeing both her and Tsuki passed out across the bed.

"doesn't those two remind you of anyone?" Michiru teased her lover gently.

"Who?" Haruka questioned softly.

"you dummy...Whenever Hotaru gets scared and you stay up with her until you both fall asleep." the aqua haired teen stated as they neared their own bedroom.

"You'd do the same thing and have done the same thing. I guess its just parents intuition." Haruka replied with a smile as they both began to get ready for bed.


	71. Chapter 71

Tsuki awoke feeling stiff however when she looked down and saw a certain blue haired child curled against her, small fist clinching the front of her shirt like ti was a lifeline.

"Mom...Haruka said we'd find you in here...we were wondering if you could help us turn that old shed into a clubhouse. Haruka suggested it and she's fine with if as long as we help." Vesves stated from the door and Tsuki sighed.

"we have a senshi meeting today but I suppose afterward we can get started." the shadow senshi replied with a yawn, causing a large smile run across the child's face.

"Thanks Momma!" the child stated before dashing off to tell the others.

""hey kid...time to wake up before Michiru comes in here and blasts us out of bed with a water cannon." Tsuki whispered to Parapara who groaned in her sleep.

"don't wanna get up." the child mumbled as she turned over.

"Come on, your sisters want to make a clubhouse sometime after the meeting so unless you get your butt up then you're going to be banned from it!" the fifteen year old stated with a smile as the child sat up quickly.

"you wouldn't mama!" the child argued only to earn a chuckle.

"no but its time for breakfast. I think I smell pancakes." Tsuki replied with a smile as the little girl got up and rushed off, sliding on the rug.

"Whoa! Hey! No running in the house you little weasel!" Tsuki heard Haruka yell from down the hall though as she walked out the door she saw that her sister was just chuckling and shaking her head.

"how can kids have all that much energy of mornings?" she asked the dark haired girl just as her own daughter rushed past so she added "exhibit A."

Tsuki chuckled and shrugged "No idea...But we better get down there before they eat everything." she answered earning a smile from Haruka.

"fine, I'll race you." he stated and Tsuki chuckled.

"okay, come on...ready...set...Go!"


	72. Chapter 72

"Wait if Shin is caused by nightmares can't like positive energy chase her off?" Rei asked causing Luna to sigh.

"she feeds off of negative energy...it makes her stronger. As long as there is anyone in a place that holds dark memories then she will come." Setsuna answered then added "though...with a group attack maybe we can destroy her."

All of the senshi were seated around a table at Rei's, all with thoughtful expressions.

"kinda like the balance of positive and negative...so if we can get the source of the dark feelings to find that natural balance then she won't be interested in that person?" Makoto suggested.

"but what's the source? I mean...I understand why it was me at first but I'm really not that depressed anymore." Tsuki questioned, brows furrowed together as she tried to figure out what was going on.

The whole room went quite for a few minutes until Haruka slammed her hand down against the table, startling everyone.

"Wait! Those kids...could it be something to do with them? I mean Shin had stopped bothering us until they showed back up!" she stated.

"you mean like they led Shin there?" Minako asked however the blonde shook her head.

"No, nothing like that...Chibi-usa, do you know anything about their pasts?" The wind senshi asked

"No...all I know is that they would never talk about their parents and always told Hotaru how lucky she was to have you and Michiru-san." the future princess stated.

"That's it...I think I need to talk with them about something. Excuse me." Tsuki stated as she exited the room.

"What do you think it could be?" Usagi asked after the dark haired girl was out of earshot.

"Those kids have taken her as their mother." Michiru answered "I think they might have told her something "

Haruka nodded in agreement with her lover before adding "Vesves did act a bit weird yesterday after Tsuki made the joke that she was going to...ah shit."

Everyone gave the blonde a strange look then, silently urging her to continue.

"we all know Tsuki wouldn't hurt them but she threatened...although emptily...Vesves and the kid seemed to avoid her for the rest of the day." Haruka stated, waiting for them to catch on to what she was getting at.

"Are you saying that those kids were abused?" Ami questioned softly earning a nod from Haruka.

"that's why they cling to Tsuki...they think she will understand them more." Minako declared.

Meanwhile Tsuki was attempting to get the amazon quartet to tell her exactly what had happened.

"No! Look, you might be our mom now but we need to let the past die!" Junjun yelled, ignoring the pain in her hand as she slammed the can of soda down onto the table.

"Junjun..." Tsuki began, seeing that the younger girl was in pain from the action however to everyone—including Junjun's—surprise the green haired girl punched the fifteen year old.

Tsuki watched as the angry spark in the child's eyes turned to fear.

"I...I'm sorry!" the child sniffled, flinching back.

Tsuki only nodded and left the room, her stomach hurting where the child's fist had landed.

"what happened?" Haruka asked softly as she saw her sister walk into the room, bent double in pain.

"lets just say that I got kicked by a mule." she attempted to joke as she sat down.

"I'm going to..." Haruka began her , standing up however to everyone's surprise Tsuki pulled her back down.

"No. It's not that bad...when it stops hurting I'll go back out to talk to them." the dark haired girl stated before she added "punching me with her injured hand is punishment enough."

Haruka's eyes were still sharp as she turned toward her younger sister.

"I'm not about to let her get by with hurting you." she stated through clenched teeth however Michiru gently gripped her lover's arm, calling her attention away from her angry thoughts.

"Haruka," The princess of Neptune began firmly "she's just a kid and I am sure she feels badly enough that she hurt Tsuki let alone the psychical pain she feels from thoughtlessly using her hurt arm."

Everyone could tell that Haruka was still seething as she stood back up, the look in her eyes daring anyone to stop her.

"she's about to be in a hell of a lot more pain when I am done with her!" she stated as she stormed out.


	73. Chapter 73

Haruka froze when she walked in because there sitting on the far side of the room with her knees curled to her chest was Junjun, bawling her eyes out.

"Haruka...she..." Cerecere began however the blonde only shook her head

"I already know what she did." she stated, her voice gruffer than what the children had ever heard as she added "clear out of here and let me speak with her alone."

Reluctantly they done so, leaving the two alone in the small outside room of the shrine.

"Why did you hit her?" The blonde demanded sternly as she towered over the young girl who flinched back.

"I...I didn't mean to...I didn't think!" The child sobbed, earning a soft sigh from the teen who then knelt down.

"Damn right you didn't...and you're still in trouble for that...but first concern is that hand of yours." Haruka retorted as she carefully lifted the girl's arm and undid the bandages to see that her wrist had began to swell.

"it really hurts." the little girl whimpered as Haruka prodded the skin with gentle fingers.

"I say so...I think your sprain turned into a fracture you little brat." she stated, concern and fondness once again in her tone as she carefully lifted the girl up and carried her toward the main shrine. However before they even got halfway they were stopped by Hotaru.

"Let me heal her...I know that she wouldn't ever hurt any of us on purpose." the young soldier of Saturn stated firmly, taking her parent aback slightly by the uncommon tone.

"if you get tired you stop, there's no need for you to make yourself pass out." Haruka replied, her voice still holding a bit of the steel from earlier as she addressed her daughter.

Hotaru only rolled her eyes and began to heal the other girl, ignoring the look Haruka gave her for the gesture.

If the circumstances had been different Haruka would have smirked at her daughters nerve however right now her concern for both the child in her arms and her sister was keeping her from showing any emotion. She watched her daughter closely, making sure that the girl didn't show any signs of tiring or she would have stopped her.

"Hotaru...enough...she's not in a lot of pain now." the butch eventually told her daughter sternly as signs of fatigue began to show.

"but...I can..." Hotaru began only to earn an unquestionable look.

"Hotaru, you know what happened the last time...you almost hit your head when you blacked out. Now stop before I have to get upset with you as well." the blonde stated, her eyes hardening slightly, showing her that she was dead serious.

Hotaru glared at her father figure before growling "How can I ever get stronger if _you _keep treating me like some baby!"

Haruka sighed as the girl stormed toward the shrine and shook her head. However only minutes later Tsuki appeared, concern in her eyes.

"what happened?" she questioned as she walked over, glancing down at a suddenly nervous Junjun who was now hid behind Haruka.

"Hotaru's in a foul temper today evidently." the blonde replied before lightly patting Junjun's shoulder and adding "and this one has something to tell you."

Tsuki turned her attention on the little girl then, causing the acrobat to almost completely conceal herself behind her aunt.

"I...I'm sorry I hit you...I...I...was...just upset." the girl whimpered, the fear shaking her voice as she tried to justify her actions.

"that's no excuse for you to attack your family or friends like that." Haruka lectured, though her voice now lacked anger and her hand was soft as it enveloped the girl's shoulder.

"I know...I'm sorry."

Tsuki examined the Nine year old's features and reached out to dry the child's face as a stray tear made its way down cheek however the young girl flinched away from the touch as if she was expecting to be smacked.

"I won't ever hit you." Tsuki told her in a suddenly stern voice "I told you before the worst you can expect from me is a spanking."

The child glanced up then seeing that the fifteen year old had a soft look on her face.

"you came dangerously close to getting that today." Haruka warned before adding "but you obviously have punished yourself enough for it and I don't see why anyone should make it worse on you."

Junjun only glanced down and nodded earning a small hug from her aunt.

"no one's mad at you except yourself." Tsuki assured, causing the green haired to look up at Haruka for assurance.

Haruka only smiled slightly and nodded

The little girl suddenly flung herself into Tsuki's arms—knocking both of them to the ground in the process—and began to sob into her chest.

The dark haired girl only stroked the younger girl's hair and whispered to her gently, assuring that she was okay as the child repeated her apology over and over.

"hush." Haruka growled suddenly as she sat down in the grass beside of them "you've cried enough to float a boat...surely you realize that no one is angry now? Sure I was when I first found out but hell...you would be too if someone hit one of your sisters."

The blonde's words earned a small nod from the girl

Haruka sighed and mouthed "let me take care of this?" which earned a nod from Tsuki.

"Junjun...why don't we go talk and let Tsuki go back to the others? You already see that she forgives you." Haruka stated as the girl calmed down a bit.

"Do I have to?"

Junjun asked her mother who hid a chuckle by coughing into her hand.

"sorry but this is an important meeting for me squirt and besides I doubt Haruka's that angry." she replied.


	74. Chapter 74

"Are you still mad?" Junjun asked after a while.

"No." Haruka answered with a smile as she reached over and ruffled the girl's hair before adding "come on, lets go for a walk."

Haruka slowly got up, stretching as she offered her hand to the young girl "come on slowpoke."

The nine year old couldn't help but smile at that as she took the older girl's hand and let her pull her onto her feet.

As they walked the tomboy glanced over at her and sighed "Junjun...why did you jerk away when Tsuki tried to comfort you?" she asked softly earning a sigh in return.

"She should have been mad." Junjun stated, causing the butch to smirk a bit.

"I agree on that...however you expect a beating and that will never happen." Haruka replied, glancing down and smiling reassuringly before she knelt down and added gently "were you hit before?"

The young girl whimpered a bit as she managed a small nod.

"Look...Tsuki was abused before as well...so why on earth did you freak out when she asked you about it?" she questioned gently as she forced the girl to make eye contact with her.

"I...I don't know Ruka...I just..." Junjun began however the tomboy only shook her head to stop her.

"It's okay...calm down. We just needed some information from your past." Haruka said soothingly as she stood again and ran her hand through the child's hair before she sat down again and pulled the girl down and seated her on her lap. She felt Junjun relax against her as she gently rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I scared you kid. I was angry but I didn't want you to scare you." the tomboy apologized softly as she ran her fingers through the girl's hair once more in the gesture that had calmed her own daughter down countless times.

Junjun nodded then asked nervously "do you think Momma really forgives me?"

"Of course." Haruka stated with a reassuring smile "she never really showed too many signs of anger toward you either."

that thought comforted her enough so that Junjun leaned against the woman's muscular torso and closed her eyes for a moment, letting the fear vanish slowly.

After a while Haruka nudged her lightly and whispered "come on, lets go see what the others are doing before you conk out on me." she stated playfully. The young girl stood up then and yawned a bit and smiled up at her and and nodded slighlty.

Junjun followed her though she curled against her to avoid the gazes she was sure she was getting—though no one really was glaring—from everyone.

"So we have to learn how to channel everything from one another and link all together. But how would that happen?" Usagi stated and Tsuki sighed

"Well it would take perfect sync and focus." She answered.

"wait...like ti-chi...everything has to work as one or it throws off the purpose." Makoto stated.

"Yes...it would be similar...we'll have to do more research but I think that may be the way." Artemis stated before he and Luna headed off.

"wait...so what did I miss?" Haruka asked as she sat down beside Michiru.

"basically how to beat Shin...I'll fill you in later." Michiru asked before adding with a chuckle "what's up with Hotaru? She stormed in here muttering about stupid fathers."

Haruka rolled her eyes and retorted "she's eight and thinks she's just as strong as the rest of us."

"I think that's just kids for you." Makoto pointed out earning a nod from half the people in the room.

Junjun remained silent from where she was seated beside Tsuki, watching the fifteen year old's actions during all of this, not being able to sense any hostility at all.

"She doesn't understand that no one wants her to use her full power because she ends up passing out." the shadow soldier stated with a chuckle before adding "even after I went to the doctor she insisted on healing my leg. She doesn't want people hurt but she needs to realize that she hurts herself when she tries to hard."

"The problem is she's stubborn like Haruka." Setsuna chuckled, glad that the only other child in there at the moment was Junjun and not Chibi-usa, who would have started demanding that they not talk about her friend.

"That is the truth." Michiru stated with a chuckle

Haruka glared lightly at her girlfriend before chuckling a bit "hey she is also a lot like you as well...I think she's got the negative from both of us."

The aqua haired girl just rolled her eyes at her lover and retorted "quite possibly."

Junjun just sat quietly as she listened to this though she was beginning to worry.

What if Danny didn't like her sisters and her? Would she ever have a bond with Danny like Hotaru seemed to have with Haruka?

"What's wrong kid? You're being awfully quite" Tsuki asked her, startling her out of her thoughts

"nothing." she answered in a low tone.

Tsuki turned toward Haruka, eyes narrowed "what did you do to her?"

The blonde held up both hands then and exclaimed "whoa, I didn't do a thing! We just talked and she seemed fine."

Tsuki chuckled and glanced down at Junjun who was smiling slightly now.

"I was just thinking Momma." Junjun stated and Tsuki smirked

"okay fine...I'll take your word for it." She replied warmly as she hugged the young girl to her.


	75. Chapter 75

**Sorry its so short. Next chapter will be longer. **

* * *

That night after dinner Tsuki sat at the table, reading glasses sliding down her nose as she read through a book on child rearing only to earn an eye roll from Haruka.

"Those authors know nothing about the real mindset of kids...seriously just ditch the idea before you screw up." the blonde stated as she took a seat beside her sister and stole the book from the other girl's hands.

"Don't let them sleep in bed with you after a nightmare or it causes them to form a habit?" Haruka stated, giving Tsuki a look as she added "that's utter bullshit...all that's gonna do is make the kid think you're either mad at them or don't give a rats ass."

"Haruka!" Michiru grumbled as she entered the room "can you disagree with something without cursing?"

Haruka rolled her eyes at her lover but muttered a quick apology before she added "seriously...don't pay attention to what those things say or you're just going to make them feel the way that you always felt with your mom."

Tsuki only rolled her eyes at Haruka and continued reading.

"I think your sister is right." Michiru stated though she knew the girl wouldn't listen.

"I think that punch damaged her brain." Haruka muttered to Michiru once they were in their bedroom, earning a small laugh from her lover.

"Haruka!"

The blonde only sighed "Something had to happen...I mean honestly who heard of some of the things that Dr. whatever-the-hell-his-name-is suggested? If you don't fucking comfort a kid then they are going to start feeling like you don't give a damn!"

Her rant however earned her a pillow to the face.

"Seriously Haruka...stop cursing." the mermaid like girl responded in a cold, no nonsense tone as she got into bed.

"Okay okay...sorry Michiru." the taller of the two stated as she retrieved the pillow from the floor and turned off the lights before getting in bed herself and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

Tsuki however kept reading, taking advantage of the quite now that everyone but her was in bed.

_I'm going to make sure that I am nothing that my mom was toward me...Haruka's wrong...I won't make them feel like that!_


	76. Chapter 76

"Mom?"

Tsuki was startled awake by Cerecere who was standing beside the chair rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"huh what?" Tsuki asked sitting up to find that she had fallen asleep at the table and that her back and neck hurt from the weird position.

"why were you asleep down here? I got up to get some water and saw you passed out here." the eleven year old stated with a yawn.

"reading...and the more I did I think I agree with Haruka about some of this crap." Tsuki answered, closing the book that she had fallen asleep on.

"Do I want to know?" Cerecere asked and Tsuki chuckled.

"probably not...I am not letting you guys solve large problems yourselves...it said bullying handles itself...the only thing that would probably do is land your sister's expelled because they'd handle it _effectively_ alright." Tsuki began however Cerecere cut her off with

"yeah by breaking someone's jaw."

Tsuki chuckled and stood up and yawned "My point exactly. the psychology is decent but some of that book is bogus." 

Cerecere chuckled at that and yawned again before retorting "I'm going back to bed...goodnight Momma."

"night kid." Tsuki retorted as she headed toward her own room however before she had time to get there a sudden energy-beam shot from a nearby room and rammed her against the wall—though the beam itself didn't hurt—followed by a shriek.

"What the hell?" Haruka demanded as she walked out of her room, tying the belt of her robe as she rushed over.

"are you okay? Parapara is having night terrors again...though its the first time she actually attacked someone." Cerecere stated nervously however the 'adults' only chuckled.

"well...just let her be until she wakes up...chances are she wont remember it and it'll just make her feel bad about the attack." Tsuki stated brushing herself off as she stood up.

"you actually did learn something from that book huh?" Haruka teased lightly just as a gasp and panting was heard from the other room.

"I'll go check on her. You guys can get back to bed." she stated with a small smile as she headed—limping—toward the bedroom.

As soon as Tsuki entered the room Parapara flinched back until Cerecere entered behind her.

"relax. She just heard you screaming. You had a nightmare." the pink haired preteen explained gently before adding with a chuckle "plus you kinda energy balled her into the wall."

The blue haired girl's eyes grew wide at this and she slid down beneath the covers.

"sorry."

Tsuki only smirked as she sat down on the bed beside the girl.

"its fine...just go back to sleep." Tsuki answered gently as she brushed a strand of the girl's hair away from her face.

"w...will you stay with me?" the little girl whimpered only to earn a nod.

"She's not going to abandon us like others did." Cerecere stated with a smile


	77. Chapter 77

Haruka was up fixing breakfast—a rare feat for her—when suddenly she heard a crash come from downstairs, causing Haruka to rush toward the sound only to find Hotaru sitting on the floor panting.

"Pray tell what the heck do you think you're doing?" Haruka asked, putting her hands on her hips as she resisted the urge to laugh at the silly predicament that her daughter was in with a training Boken in her hand and how she had managed to spill a jar of athletic chalk all over her.

Hotaru glanced down at the floor, bracing herself for a lecture as she saw her father figure approach her though to her surprise the blonde only took the wooden stick from her hand and glanced around the room "well I'm waiting you little rat. I mean look at this mess." Haruka growled as she towered over her daughter, nudging the girl lightly on the leg with the sword-like object.

"I was just trying to get stronger." the little girl managed to whisper, earning a small smile from the tomboy.

"And were you allowed in here in the first place?" she retorted, doing her best at sounding stern though if Hotaru had glanced up at her she would have saw the small smirk on her parent's face.

"no ma'am." Hotaru managed to whisper, still not daring to look up at the woman who she imagined was very angry.

"Why are you so set on getting stronger? And I recall you saying something yesterday about annoying fathers." Haruka questioned, raising an eyebrow as she lightly tapped the girl on the head with the Boken to get the child's attention.

The child however didn't look up and only muttered "I...I wanna be able to help."

Rolling her eyes Haruka gave the girl another light prod with the stick, finally getting her attention.

"you can help but you're not _old _enough to help as much as you want to. I'll train you myself once you're old enough but right now you're still young so you're going to train just like the other kids and _take it easy with your powers!_" Haruka stated, emphasizing the last of the sentence as she gave the little girl a pointed glare.

"yes papa." Hotaru whispered softly only to earn a small smile from the woman.

"good girl...now you need to go get cleaned up before you make someone think you're a ghost!" the blonde laughed as she pulled the little girl up.

"y...you're not mad?" the little girl whimpered as she glanced up into her father's teal gaze.

"If I got upset every time you kids did something like this I'd stay angry now go get washed up and let me get back to cooking breakfast!" the blonde replied with a small smile as she gave the girl a small shove toward the door.

As Haruka followed the girl they walked past Michiru who looked at them and gasped before laughing softly behind her hand.

"what happened?" she asked Haruka who chuckled.

"our little girl decided to try to learn to be a martial artist and broke a jar of my athletic chalk powder over her head." Haruka replied with a grin before she added "I told her that as soon as she was old enough I'd train her seriously but for right now she just had to deal with the basic training."

Michiru laughed as she heard this "the first time that you and her argue again she'll just insult you again...she really does have your temper Haruka."

Haruka laughed at this.

"well now...if that happens it just happens. I refuse to see my kid hurt herself because of her silly pride." Haruka retorted with a smile

"she's like you in that expect." Michiru pointed out lightly at her lover who only glared at her.

"ha ha ha. Funny." came the retort as she headed back toward the kitchen to finish breakfast before everyone else woke up.

"maybe I should train her...it will be hard on her but I won't hurt the girl. She'll just be so tired that she wont fool with this idea of getting as strong as an adult again until that time comes." Tsuki stated as she and Haruka were in the garage waxing the blondes car.

"I have half the mind to let you do that but don't be too stern on her. She might have a large temper on her but she is a sensitive kid." Haruka answered with a sigh

"Haruka, If I didn't almost kill Junjun for punching me I can handle a cheeky seven year old who thinks she's seventeen." the dark haired girl answered with a small smile as she added "don't worry so much."


	78. Chapter 78

"So you want a job here?" Rei asked as she was swept the leaves off the walk for what seemed like the tenth time that day.

"yeah. I feel bad for imposing on Haruka and besides that I want to provide for myself." Tsuki answered as she was seated on the shrine steps.

"well you came here to relax...why don't you go attempt to meditate like Makoto showed you while I finish up here then we can talk about your working." the soldier of fire answered with a smile earning a nod from the younger girl and began to make her way toward the thicker part of the surrounding area.

After finding a small area beneath a large maple tree she leaned back and watched as the birds flew overhead. She had always liked to bird watch as a kid and now that she had a chance to do it again it calmed her greatly even though a thousand things were going through her mind.

However suddenly the roaring motor of a dirt-bike startled her out of her trance-like state.

"She doesn't need a guard-dog Haruka." she heard Rei state teasingly then heard the clomping footsteps near her.

"what do you want?" she asked earning a sigh from Haruka who sat down beside of her.

"to see how you were doing...Michiru told me you were out looking for a job. I just thought I should tell you that you didn't need one." The tomboy answered

"I would just feel better if I had one." Tsuki replied honestly earning a smile from Haruka who nodded "that's understandable."

However their conversation is cut short by a voice saying

"I need something that will cure my daughter...she has a strange affiliation with women and her brother and I assume she must be on drugs or something."

Tsuki froze, anger and hurt swirling around inside of her as a thousand insults and retorts filled her mind. However then she felt a familiar chill run up her spine and she suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Haruka...can you go get the others here? I think I have an idea." She whispered causing the blonde to smirk.

"Sure. Just tell me your idea." Haruka replied.

After explaining herself Tsuki quickly transformed and jumped into the main top to one of the tree's, sitting on a sturdy branch so that she could hear and see everything that her mother was doing.

_'Rei...Hold her here...please.'_ she told the dark haired teen mentally earning a small glance and unnoticeable nod from the Martian princess.

Rei began to go through all the charms that they had, telling the woman what each would do and such as they waited.

"So that's what it was...that energy."

Tsuki almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the voice however she quickly calmed down when she saw that it was only Daichi.

"Dad!" she whispered harshly, earning a soft chuckle from the man

"don't you 'dad' me." Daichi retorted with a smile before he added "so what are my two girl's coming up with for that old cow?"

Tsuki laughed softly at this and whispered the plan to him, earning a mischievous smile.

"I'll help." he agreed just as the other senshi teleported behind the building and motioned for them to come over.

Tsuki teleported to her friends who smirked.

"lets do this sis." Haruka stated with a smile as she transformed into sailor Uranus.

Eclipse knelt down then and put the flat of her hand against the ground, her powers slowly causing every shadow to raise from the earth in different forms.

"wow if I didn't know it was you I'd be freaked out." Sailor Vesta stated with a shudder as she turned to Sailor Chibi moon and the other younger soldiers.

"lets do this."

Suddenly images appeared around the place, contradicting the women and saying things that the children shouldn't even know.

"Demons! You're a priestess! Banish them!" Anika stated, her voice demanding.

"their not demons...only spirits." Rei answered, playing along just as Diachi appeared in front of them.

"Anika...why do you hate your own child so much? When you came home and she was waiting on you didn't you ever feel at least a little bit of affection toward her? At night when she would edge into your room didn't you feel a inch of love toward her?"

His words cut Tsuki however the woman only turned on her heel and walked toward the exit.

Tsuki sighed "I'd love to know why...I really would."

"So would I." Haruka stated.

Daichi heard this however and sighed as he cut the woman off.

"Why didn't you ever care for her?" he asked though his voice was still as hard as steel.

"Because I never wanted her! She was a mistake. You know as well as I do that we where drunk at a party and that happened. I should have had an abortion when I found out I was pregnant but Daiki wouldn't let me."

Tsuki froze at these words and without a sound teleported back home.


	79. Chapter 79

Tsuki had herself locked into her room, ignoring everyone who was knocking against the door.

"Tsuki, if you don't get your ass out here I'm going to knock this door in!" Haruka called, slamming her fist against the door so hard that it even rattled the windows.

"Oh come on your Mom is just stupid!" Usagi called through the door and sighed once there was no answer.

"I'm going in there." Diachi stated firmly however Setsuna shook her head.

"No...She's hurting. She doesn't need you to be yelled at for trying to comfort herself." Michiru stated firmly as she ushered everyone away from the door, sighing a bit as she herself hung back.

"I'll bring you some dinner if you want it. If you need anything just call for one of us okay?" she called gently earning a grunted reply.

Haruka sighed as she sat down in the living room, her head in her hands.

"I wish I could help her! Ever since that bitch threw the necklace I gave her into the river she's treated me differently!" Danny stated from his place on the floor. He obviously was too worried for his girlfriend than to see the ghost behind him.

"What necklace? What river? Can you take me to it?" Daichi asked softly though he caused his son in law to jump slightly.

"Whoa! What the hell!" he exsclaimed earning a laugh from everyone though Hotaru only glanced up and said

"relax, that's just grandpa."

Haruka smiled a bit at this and retorted "relax Dan...that's just our dad."

Danny nodded then and smiled slightly toward the man who smiled back.

"take me to where that necklace is...I can't die twice." he stated following him.

Meanwhile Tsuki sat curled up against the wall, tears cascading down her face as she stared out of the window at the starry sky. However then a piece of broken mirror caught her eye and with slow, hard, deliberate movements she carved into her wrist.

As she watched the blood drip onto the tile she sighed and let the tears run down to mix with the crimson.

_Maybe now my mom will come visit me in the hospital._

She thought as she slowly lost consciousness.

Haruka felt a sudden aura pulse around her and she bolted up and rushed toward the room, not even thinking as she transformed and blasted the door into bits. However then she froze before bolting over to the fallen figure and knelt down.

"Damn it Tsuki! If you pull through this I am going to beat your ass." the blonde muttered as a golden aura surrounded her and the passed out figure of her younger sister who murmured something that sounded a lot like "why?"

When Tsuki awoke she was in a strange room, thick blue and gold covers pulled tight over her and a bandage wrapped around her right arm.

"when you get better I am going to kill you."

Tsuki jumped at the voice though she glanced up and saw that it was a red eyed Haruka sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"R..Ruka...I..." Tsuki began however then the blonde walked over and lightly put a finger over her sister's lips.

"Tsuki, I do not want to hear it! If Dad doesn't get you for this I will...Don't you get it? You have a lot of people that love you! When I found you I could have ripped my own heart out Tsuki!" the tomboy admitted as tears formed in her eyes.

Tsuki's eyes widened at this and glanced down "I...I'm sorry Haruka-San." she whimpered softly causing the blonde to smile ever so slightly through her tears.

"why did you do it?" the butch whispered earning a stuttered sob.

"I...I wanted...I thought...that if...if Mom got a call...she might come to the hospital to see me." Tsuki managed to stammer earning a sad sigh from the blonde.

"why worry about her? You have all of us and Papa...please promise me you wont do this again...I don't think my heart could take it if I saw you hurt again." Haruka replied with a small sigh as she leaned down and kissed the girl's hair before adding "I love you too much to see you hurt."


	80. Chapter 80

Tsuki fell asleep curled against Haruka, who didn't dare to fall asleep in fear that the younger girl would try something like this again.

"How is she?" Michiru asked softly from the doorway, earning a soft sigh in response.

"she thought that maybe if she was in the hospital that her mom would come see her." the blonde stated as she turned to her lover "how do you suspect she's doing?"

The aqua haired teen sighed a bit as she walked over to the bed "anyone would take it hard. Hearing all of that." she stated, sapphire eyes shimmering with concern for the younger girl.

"yeah. But no one should have to work so hard toward earning their parent's love like this." The blonde replied softly before adding "if she didn't need me right now I think I would go and kill that bitch for putting her through all of this."

Michiru only gave her lover a halfhearted glare at this and sighed "I know but killing that woman is not going to solve anything. All children love their parents wholeheartedly no matter what."

Her words caused Haruka to nod "I know. Even though I was angry at my father it still hurt me to hear about his passing...its just by some form of sheer luck that he can travel through the sprite realm as much as he does." she stated as she glanced down at the sleeping form of the younger girl before adding "I thought we lost her...I just couldn't bear it to lose another family member."

Michiru put her arms around her girlfriend at that, trying to provide some form of comfort.

"I know Ruka...but you sensed something was wrong and went running. You saved her." Michiru reminded her lover with a smile before adding "though don't think she's not going to hear it from me in the morning for scaring us all to death!"

Haruka let out a broken laugh at her mate's statement. She could imagine what that was going to be like since it was obvious that Tsuki looked up to Michiru even though she was a bit timid around the mermaid like girl.

"she looks up to you. Don't be too hard on her." Haruka replied gently as she glanced down at the younger girl who was curled into her side. Michiru only nodded and chuckled a bit

"don't worry." Michiru replied before adding "and you need to get to sleep as well."

Haruka only nodded and leaned back onto the bed and sighed a bit "I don't think I can Michi. I keep worrying that she'll try something while I am asleep."

The aqua haired girl rolled her eyes then.

"Haruka...You'll feel her move if she does now go to sleep."

After her lover left Haruka turned on her side so that her arm was draped over her younger sister—who snuggled closer at the touch—and pulled the quilts over them both.

_This is the first time I have been in this room without being in the doghouse with Michiru though at least sleeping in your own bed is better than being put on the couch._

Haruka thought in amusement as she closed her eyes.


End file.
